The Ties That Bind
by AGL03
Summary: Sequel to Leverage. Lex is back and with the help of a traitor targeting those the Justice League values most as a means of their undoing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to my last story, Leverage I do encourage you to read (and review) that one first. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I own nothing!

The Ties that Bind

It had been 2 months since the kidnappings, attacks, and only the beginning of the fallout. The League was not only struggling with its public image but now with many of its members openly questioning the decision to hold back for the sakes of Roy Harper and Richard Grayson. Lex Luthor had turned his status as hero and victim into a promising presidential campaign that was gathering a fair amount of support. Ra's Al Ghul had all but disappeared, the Demon's Head and League of Shadows completely silent, something Bruce Wayne began to view with a fair amount of dread…he was planning something big and biding his time.

Though it was Luthor that brought everyone together tonight and he looked up at the men gathered in his study. Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, and Clark Kent sat with tense looks on their faces. "We must do something to stop him" Clark said his frustration evident "he is buying the city up, people are selling to him and rock bottom prices, and who knows what he will rebuild. Even Perry is starting to side with him, refusing to run any of my stories that dare to speak against him".

"His campaign is pulling in millions" Oliver added "he attended an event in Star last week and he may as well have been a 6 year old trick or treating on Halloween".

"We need to slow him down, stop him from building another army or worse until we can bring him down" Clark added. "Bruce, isn't Wayne Enterprises riding a high right now after the adoption…and Oliver, Queen Industries didn't get as big of jolt as Wayne Enterprises but Roy's very public return and work at your side has provided a jump as well".

Bruce stared at the fire for a few moments, revenge foremost on his mind since the moment he learned who had taken Dick. "We take him down piece by piece" he finally said "use our smaller conglomerates to buy as much Lex Corp stock as we can. Publicly we personally go after every single deal, every buyout, and every contract. He will need new capital to keep growing and rebuild what he's lost".

Oliver had a small smile on his face, Roy was going to enjoy this…though Lex's propensity to be a sore looser came to mind "But we must be careful, last time we beat him out he went after the kids".

"And isn't there anything we can do to help" Barry asked feeling helpless "We can't expect your civilian personas to take on so much of the danger".

"He can't he so bold next time, he knows the League is watching him. Barry what you can do is work within the League, I fear there is a mole in our midst". Bruce said grimly. The speedster looked shocked, this was the first he'd heard of this.

Clark continued pulling file from his briefcase "As you know not everyone was happy with how we handled the situation. Last week Batman was upgrading the communications system when he found these" throwing a pile of papers on the table "hundreds of emails about the team, whoever this is feels that Roy or Red Arrow is a prime example of why we shouldn't have partners, they are too big of a liability and the League must be purged of them…"

"What! Purged!" Barry blew, his normally jovial personality gone. Glancing at Bruce and Oliver he could see they had already seen this and were just as livid. "What exactly is this person saying…who do you think it is…who is the person receiving this…why isn't Orin and John here, they have partners too…"

Bruce held up his hand to silence him "Robin is working on tracing both ends, but whoever it is knew what they were doing and it's going to take time. So far no specific threats have been made or sensitive information such as secret identities, just the content is going straight to Godfrey. John has taken Miss Martian off world for more training, her recent encounters with Psimon have tested her abilities and he is working with her to control them better. Orin had a situation in Atlantis with Black Manta to deal with, but he is aware of the situation. I need you to keep your ears open, see what the others are saying. We also have Diana on it, since she doesn't have a partner and is a founding member whoever this is may approach her with their concerns".

"In the meantime watch you and your partner's backs" Clark said thinking of Conner, who had just recently moved to Metropolis part time with him. He now had a whole new respect for Batman and the others, though a huge help he was in a fight he was terrified every moment Superboy was with him. Praying he never wound up in some sort of deathtrap as a means to get Superman's attention…though Lois might appreciate the break.

"It's decided" Bruce said grimly "be careful and keep your ears open".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce Wayne sat in the boardroom waiting for the board to render its option. It had been a month since the 4 men had met and discussed their plan for taking Luthor down, the bald business man sitting across from him at the table. Unable to help himself he fixed the man with a 'Bat' glare. If he couldn't make the man pay for what he'd done legally he would make him pay with his business. Every contract, bid, and deal he or Oliver was there, and now after a month of being continually outbid the strain was starting to show. Lex needed small companies like this to begin to rebuild as many of his assets had been destroyed or used in his attack.

Luthor looked tense and returned the glare. He had opened his mouth for some sort of threat but was forced to stop when the board returned to the room. "Gentlemen" the CEO said sitting down "We must say we are honored by both of your interests in our small company. You have both given offers that are more than generous. Mr. Luthor, we have the utmost respect for you and what you have done for Metropolis…but we feel that Mr. Wayne is the better fit for us".

Bruce beamed as Luthor was hardly able to keep his temper in check, this made the third one this week. "May I ask what Mr. Wayne had to offer that I did not?" he asked trying to sound polite though it came out as more of a snarl. The CEO seemed taken aback "We just felt his company was the better fit, like ours it has been a family company for years and now with the recent addition of his son will be there for many years to come".

"I see" Lex said standing up Bruce following his lead "Well I thank you for your consideration, now if you'll excuse me I have another appointment to get to". Bruce shook his hand, grip nearly bone breaking "Good fight Lex" he said with a glint in his eye "speaking of son you must excuse me, my son has an appointment I need to attend with him. Mr. Fox will be able to iron out the final details".

"Of course" the CEO said "I look forward to working with you". As the pair left the room the lawyers began to speak, Luthor's team packing up in defeat. They walked to the elevator in silence and waited for the doors to close.

"What are you doing Wayne?!" Luthor seethed as soon as they were clear.

Bruce fought to keep his calm, alone and so close to the man that had taken his son, put him in so much danger "Returning the favor" he responded with an equal amount of venom in his voice "If you think for one second I'm going to let you get away with what you did to Dick, Roy, or Metropolis you are wrong".

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who 'saved' your precious son from that horrible Sportsmaster? You really should keep an eye on him Bruce, I would hate for some sort of accident to happen, after all it was such a shame what happened to his real parents" Lex shot with a wicked smile. Bruce had him pinned against the wall before the man could blink, Bruce's arm applying pressure to his throat. "Touched a nerve did I Brucie? Yes, I took some advice that Oliver gave me and did my homework…I know all about the little acrobat now."

Bruce fought Batman back feeling the elevator come to a halt "You will stay away from my son Lex or I will continue to dismantle your company piece by piece. You think you were besting me all these years…I wasn't even trying. Oliver too, every single thing you go after one of us will be there. And you seem to forget that I have some very powerful friends".

Luthor snorted pushing his hands away and smoothing out his suit "The Capes? If you haven't noticed your friends are quite unpopular right now. They waited so long to come in and help millions for 2 kids…though why the public loves me for allowing 'access' to the army to protect them is beyond me, the public can be so fickle".

The doors opened and both men walked into the warm summer air, Bruce shooting once last glare before stepping into the car "Stay away from my family".

Luthor watched him go before getting into his own car. "Merci to the next appointment" he said pulling out a file from his briefcase. Bruce Wayne was on the label and flipped through the papers his operatives had put together. He needed to get Wayne and Queen out of the picture or he and his Presidential ambitions would be sunk. Between the pair it would only be a matter of time before they kept him from rebuilding the capital he needed. He also knew they were financial backers for the League who would soon turn the tide back in their favor, they just needed an alien invasion or natural disaster to thwart. Discontent still ran rapid, Merci's little pen pal had yet to reveal him/herself but seemed to be getting desperate to get the sidekicks out of the way. His allies in the Light were still off world and Ra's was 'recovering'. It was still a mystery what had happened to the Demon's Head during the attack, something Lex intended to get to the bottom of as soon as he could speak to him.

That matter was for another day, today he needed to capitalize on the momentum and popularity he had now. First step eliminate those in his way...and what better way than those they so fiercely protected, but he couldn't get involved personally, not this time. True he had gotten away with it before but twice would be pushing it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard John Grayson Wayne tugged at his collar trying to relieve the pressure of the bow tie that completed his tux. He hadn't wanted to wear it but Alfred had insisted he look his best for 'his' party. Next to him he heard a soft chuckle from his father, "It's only for a few hours" Bruce said then tugging at his own, wondering if the butler had tied it extra tight on purpose. They were in an elevator taking them to the top of the Ritz Gotham, on their way to a party held by the Wayne Foundation in celebration of Dick's adoption.

Bruce had argued fiercely against the party due to recent events with Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul, finding himself overridden by the board of the Wayne Foundation for the first time in 10 years. While Dick's adoption was special for the pair and something they wanted to keep private and between friends, Gotham wanted to celebrate. In the days following the announcement Wayne Enterprises stocks nearly double and had continued to climb every day since. It was the Leagues insistence they do it that had bothered him even more, Superman wanting something to take the attention off Lex Luthor and the issues within the League.

"You know it's not too late, we can go through the hatch up there and go on patrol instead" Dick said hopefully. Bruce only smiled and shook his head, Dick folding his arms "The Board does remember I was kidnapped from the last one of these I went to right?" Dick added annoyed his requests to skip the party and the money donated to the rebuilding of Metropolis ignored "Or we could have had Roy or Wally come so I had some company".

"Roy and Oliver were supposed to but Brick broke out last night, they have to bring him in. As for Wally, how would we explain how you know him?" Dick just grumbled something in Romanian and eyed the hatch again. Bruce had had the same thoughts too but knew it was too late to back out now, the soft chime of the elevator opening to reveal the grand ballroom. Dick couldn't suppress a groan at the stuffy party before him full of Gotham's high society. "Just remember they want to celebrate with us…though I may have arranged a little something to take the attention off of you for the night" Bruce said "and any money raised tonight will go to Metropolis".

Upon seeing them enter the crowd burst out into applause and raise their glasses. Dick could feel his face burning from the attention, Bruce's comforting hand fell onto his shoulder offering support. The press began shouting questions, so many he could not distinguish a single one

"How are you going to take the attention off of me, a bomb?" Dick asked sarcastically trying to keep his smile in place.

"So to speak" he said with a smile and on queue Selina Kyle walked up wearing an elegant yet revealing black dress, her green eyes shimmering with mischief. "Hello Richard" she said giving him a warm hug which he reciprocated slightly stunned, it had been awhile since he had seen either form of the infamous Catwoman. "I'm going to create a small distraction you go get some cake and find a quiet corner to wait out this horrid excuse of a party". He gave her a genuine smile "Thanks, I owe you one". She pulled away with a wink and grabbed Bruce's face in her hands, pulling his lips to hers giving him a long passionate kiss.

The surrounding press surged in like a pack of wolves, fighting to get the best shot, flash bulbs going off like a firework grand finale. Dick was pretty sure Gerty was having a coronary by the way she was screaming, Bruce quickly waving him away before wrapping his arms around Selina's waist and dipping her slightly. Dick bolted away from the prying eyes, disappeared into the crowd wondering just how much of that was acting on either of their parts.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lex Luthor moved through the crowd at the party with ease, shaking hands and finding donors for his campaign. His role as savoir of Gotham's young prince being handsomely rewarded at the moment in the form of campaign funding and support, almost making up for all the deal's Wayne had taken from him…almost.

Even better was Bruce had no idea he was here, the board of the Foundation inviting him to say "thank you" for protecting precious little Richard. He had been watching from a distance most of the night as the new father greeted guests, a beautiful blonde he knew as Selina Kyle on his arm. Their greeting still sending excited whispers across the party, first the adoption and now perhaps a wedding? Bruce was keeping a close eye on the boy while acting as a barrier to the surrounding guests. He also noted the boy stayed near the center of the room and away from the doors and windows, continually scanning the room as if he knew he was being watched.

Finally Bruce and his date were pulled away by the obnoxious reporter, leaving the boy unguarded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dick took a deep breath as Bruce went to talk with Gerty….again, the reporter and everyone else at the party for that matter had taken the bait and been fawning over Bruce and Selina all night. He couldn't wait for this night to be over. He felt as if all these people were intruding on something very private. His thoughts briefly traveling to the small gathering held at the manor for those in the League that knew their identities. That had been the party he wanted, surrounded by friends, celebrating the birth of a new family. Feeling the sensation of being watched for what felt like the hundredth time that night he looked over the room carefully, he had learned not to ignore his instincts.

"So nice to see you safe and sound Mr. Grayson….or I guess its Wayne now, I haven't seen you since Sportsmaster made off with you from my lab…where did he take you by the way? Daddy dear pay another tidy ransom to get you back?"

Dick spun eyes wide with anger and surprise, his gaze falling onto Lex Luthor as he approached with a smug smirk on his face. "You! How did you get in here?" the boy hissed with a surprising amount of venom in his voice.

Luthor laughed jovially as to not attract attention "The board felt your protector should be here for such a special occasion, after all it wouldn't have happened without me".

The boy held his ground "Your right it wouldn't have happened without you since you were behind it. You think you've gotten away with it too" he said quietly, a shouting match with Luthor was the last thing they needed tonight "Roy and I know the truth that you not the Joker was behind everything and one day the truth will come out. And I can assure you will get every bit of what's coming to you".

Lex couldn't resist when there was little the boy could do to stop him here, and grabbed his shoulder tightly knowing it was a gesture his father favored as a form of protection and comfort. Anyone looking over would see them having a polite conversation. "You've had such a hard life for one so young, being kidnapped how many times now, losing your parents like that right before your eyes…and then testifying against their killer" Luthor purred watching the crowd around him to see if anyone had picked up on the boys distress. He had wanted the boy to lash out, hit him, anything to create a scene but so far it wasn't working, he knew how to play the game.

Dick tried to pull away only causing Luthor to tighten his grip. "Go to hell" Dick shot, looking around the room for his father, catching Selina's Emerald eyes. She saw Luthor and her lips curled no doubt a hiss escaping her lips. Bruce glanced over stunned, following her line of sight, his own eyes flashing with rage. Oblivious to the silent communication Luthor leaned in so he was whispering into his ear "You will be the key to your father's undoing". Dick's eyes went wide at the implications of his words as a large body moved between him and the evil genius "Move along Lex" a voice said dangerously, not nearly as worried about maintaining appearances in front of Gotham's elite.

"Clark" Lex said clearly amused "I am surprised you are here, I'd imagine a dinner like this would be a few month's pay for you".

The reporter didn't move crossing his arms "I have been covering Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises for years, the Planet felt I should be here for this. A better question is what were you doing with your hands on him" he said simply, leaving out he was practically family to the boy he was now hiding. "Easy Uncle Clark…not here not now" Dick whispered just loud enough for his super hearing to pick up while tugging on his sleeve. Clark blinked a few times and realized people were now watching and the music had stopped, relaxing his stance he took a small step back.

Bruce and Selina arrived on the scene as well an almost familiar anger radiating off of the new father. Selina moved to Dick's side wrapping her own arms around him protectively, her eyes fixed on Luthor while she fantasized tearing him to shreds with her claws. "Lex" Bruce said through gritted teeth forcing a pleasant smile, remembering he had a role to play "I wasn't aware you were coming". As he spoke his dangerous glare turned on the members of the board. One of them came forward hands slightly trembling "We were sure you wanted a chance to publicly thank the man who saved young Richard's life and made this wonderful event possible".

It was only thanks to years of practice that Bruce was able to hold his temper, kidnapping or no he had planned to make Richard his son long before Lex got his hands on him. "Of course," he said warmly using his best playboy smile "I don't believe I have properly thanked you personally Lex. Thank you so much for protecting my son from those horrible thugs, putting your own life in danger to do so. In fact I have hired the best investigators possible to ensure everyone that was involved pays for their crimes".

Bruce took a small grain of satisfaction in the second of panic that crossed his face. "Now tell me how much are you planning to donate to the cause tonight….I will double it".

The crowd erupted in applause as the two men shook hands posing for a few pictures, and the other guests returned their attention to each other. Selina quietly moved Dick into one of the side ballrooms the party wasn't using, well away from Luthor and the crowds, Bruce and Clark not far behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days later, Dick sat on the couch of the study, arms around himself, his eyes full of frustration and sadness. Luthor's threat eating away at him even days after the event. His laptop lay forgotten at his side as he had been attempting to trace the mole when he'd gotten lost in thought. "He's going to use me against you again and whoever the mole is will try it too…and don't' tell me otherwise you know it's only a matter of time" he said looking to his father. Bruce was at his desk, going over files for his next big, a wave of worry and sadness washing over him as he picked up on his sons frustration.

"Bruce I'm sorry…" he started, Bruce pushing aside his own work and moved quickly to his son's side. He had been expecting this for a few days, ever since Luthor had cornered him at the party. Shaking his head he knelt down to meet him eye to eye "Never apologize for being so important to me. I will not let him get away with this". Dick could only nod as he leaned into his father's chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around him, hiding him from the world if only for a moment.

Alfred cleared his throat from the door hating to break the moment. "Sir, sorry to interrupt but there was breaking news Penguin has broken out of Arkham, the signal is already in the sky". Dick pulled away, Bruce seeing the change in his eyes as Robin emerged. "Been a while since the Old Bird caused problems" Robin said following Bruce behind the grandfather clock.

"Odd that he would break out, he was due to be released in less than a month" Batman added, Bruce Wayne was at the Parole hearing a few weeks ago and was slightly hopeful the criminal had indeed reformed this time.

Robin emerged in full costume, already working away on the small computer, trying to find just what was so tempting that Penguin would risk another stint in Arkham to get.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wally peered out of the phone booth housing the Zeta Tube to ensure the coast was clear. He knew he should have taken the bus to Gotham for his date with Artemis, just as Batman had instructed when he learned of the pair's relationship, but thanks to a surprise training session with Black Canary was running late and decided to take the tubes from the Mountain. Artemis did not like to be kept waiting and at the moment her wrath was worse than the Bat's for appearing as a hero in their city. Besides they'd never know he was here, they wouldn't be out on patrol for a few hours yet. Running through the streets he heard panicked cries from help coming a block back. "Ah man" he groaned turning around following the screams, now cursing that the pair wouldn't be out for a few hours. Skidding to a stop he looked down the alley unable to see anything through the Gotham murk. "Please no! Someone please help" the woman screamed again and Fid Flash took action, running blindly into the darkness.

Arriving at the end of the alley he expected to find the poor woman on the ground, surrounded by group of thugs, instead there was a pile of rags, where the screams were emanating from. _It's a trap you idiot_ his mind screamed and he turned to run, a bag suddenly covering his head as he was tackled to the ground by someone easily 4 times his size.

Thrashing he felt the tank on him pull his arms behind his back and binding them, shortly followed by his feet. _Not good! Not Good! _"Look boys, the birdy has a new costume" one of the goons laughed pulling out a needle and jabbing it into the boys arm. _You're in Gotham and they think you're Robin, you are so dead! _"I'm not…" Kid protested weakly beneath the sack on his head only to be overcome by darkness.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Wally had no idea how long he had been out and uttered a string of curses as he tried to move is aching arms and legs only to find them tied down to a chair. Blinking his eyes he tried to look around finding the bag was still over his head. Taking a calming breath he remembered his training, straining his ears to listen, see who had grabbed him, well in this case thought they had grabbed Robin, explaining the overkill on the ropes. Cigarette smoke was the first thing he picked up, its nauseating aroma hitting his nose and footsteps echoed. That was quickly followed by someone quacking…wait quacking….Wally verbally cursed this time, not only had he been captured in Gotham but it had been by one of the major players….yes, Batman and Uncle Barry were going to kill him. Then again Batman might let him live for taking Robin's place. _Robin wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trap, after what happened to Roy who in their right mind goes into a darkened alley like that _a voice in his head chastised. A voice sounding oddly like Artemis at the moment.

"Ah, I see the bird boy is finally awake" Penguin said the waddling footsteps getting closer "Feeling under the weather? Usually doesn't take you that long to come out of the drugs….and a new costume too. It's rather bright for the Bat's taste though…wait have you gotten taller…I wasn't in Arkham that long and you are definitely taller"

The bag was pulled away and Wally blinked rapidly as the light assaulted his eyes, the Penguins startled squawk echoing through the warehouse. "You're not Robin!" he shouted the goons all cowering in fear. Kid just smirked "Brilliant deduction, you could give Batman a run for his money with skills like that". Penguin let out a growl as he turned his umbrella towards the thugs "He looks nothing like Robin! How could you idiots mess this up! Our benefactor wanted Robin and now I have a Halloween wanna be!"

"Hey, I am not a wanna be" Wally shot though the talk of a benefactor spiked his interest. Flash had said someone within the League was possibly after them. The goons kept an eye on the umbrella with shaking hands "But he's a hero boss, look at his symbol…he's the Flash's kid…maybe he'll do"

Penguin lowered his umbrella and took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke in his young captives face, eliciting a cough. "Maybe he will…your mentor is a founding member of the Justice League and you were one of the first sidekicks after Boy Blunder appeared" Penguin mused extending the blade from his umbrella and poising it at the young heroes throat the other pulling a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. He studied it briefly before returning it and addressing his captive "Kid Flash is it? Now that I think about it that name is ringing a bell…see I had a nice chat with the Joker my last stint in Arkham and he told me all about his attack on Metropolis…including a certain sidekick claiming to be Robin's best friend".

Wally's eyes widened, remembering screaming that at the Joker in a failed attempt to protect Artemis. While he didn't regret trying to protect her he knew that little bit of information was now going to be used against him and Robin in a big way. "What do you want with Robin?" he demanded his big brother streak stirring slightly, knowing there were a number of things a villain would want with Batman's protégé. "And you did see what happened to the Joker and that was just for threatening him…you planned a full on kidnapping and Bats doesn't take that all too well these days"

The Penguin chuckled "I know very well how Batman takes anyone coming near his partner" indicating a scar above his eye "That is exactly why we wanted him, to show that even someone as big and bad as Batman can be placed into submission by a mere child" turning his attention to his goons "Bait the trap boys and make sure you get plenty of footage. I have a few calls to make"

The goons advanced, yet another needle appearing in his hands. "No! I am not going to be bait in any trap you creep" Kid cried trying to get free from the ropes, momentarily cursing his friends propensity for getting out of situations like this. The goon laughed as he plunged the needle into his arm "Relax Kid, this will all be over soon". Kid lost his fight to stay conscious vaguely aware of someone pulling his communicator from the hidden compartment in his belt.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin sat quietly in the Batmobile as they sped to Gotham to meet with Gordon. He was still working on his computer, trying to find any bird themed exhibits or treasure that would have lured the Penguin out. So lost in thought his communicator going off caused him to jump.

Batman glanced over curious why the team would be contacting him so late and with no missions on the horizon. Robin also looked confused any of his friends would have used the phone, but took the call "Robin here".

"Ah, there you are my young feathered friend. My associates missed you this evening"

Dread filled the young hero's stomach as there was only one way the Penguin would have access to this communicator "How did you get this and what do you want?" Robin demanded as Batman began recording the conversation and activated the trace on the unit. _How did he find Artemis? _Robin thought, her being the only other member of the team in Gotham. Something that only a handful of people knew.

"You know exactly how I would contact you this way…tell me Robin when did the big bad Bat start letting you have friends, my guest here is just so charming"

Sparing his son this all too familiar conversation Batman spoke up "What do you want Penguin?" he demanded.

Penguin just laughed "There is good old Daddy Bats, you should be happy my friend, my men had been instructed to bring me your bird…instead another young hero _stumbled_ into my trap" Robins head shot up at his deliberate choice of words, it wasn't Artemis "You have Kid!" as the trace came back confirming it, Batman sharply turned the Batmobile towards the wharves following the signal.

"Yes, yes I do, I understand from the Joker he's very good friend of yours, in fact your best friend…so our little Robin is growing up so fast. So now your best friend is in an awfully sticky predicament I had set up just for you, pity to waste it you know. You have 30 minutes before he meets a messy end…I suggest you hurry" The Penguin said the line going dead.

Neither one bothered trying to get it back, Robin pulling up the blueprints for the building the signal was emanating from "It's the old fish processing plant" he said grimly knowing there were a variety of machines there that could do considerable damage to his friend. Batman nodded his jaw clenched as he applied the gas a little more. The Dark Knight bothered by the fact this set up had initially been set up for his protégé.

"Should I call Flash or the League?" Robin asked

Batman shook his head "He's on a League mission overseas…while there he is maintaining radio silence. The only other person we can trust that could get here in time is Superman and he is off world at the moment". Robin could only nod as he pictured his friend in one of the Gotham villain's infamous death traps. He had more experience with those than he cared to admit, each villain seemingly in a twisted competition to see who could come up with the most creative way of threatening or killing him and tormenting Batman. Wally was most likely being dangled over one of many machines meant for processing fish and something even the speedsters accelerated healing couldn't handle. "Hang on Wally we're coming".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wally once again came to consciousness, though this time it was the flashes of a camera that woke him up. One of the goons was on a catwalk snapping away. Wally wanted to shoot a retort when he became fully aware of his situation. He was dangling over a nasty looking machine that appeared to be used to grind the fish down. Arms above his head in chains and legs bound with a weight hanging to make sure he couldn't swing himself to safety. He found himself again cursing his friend and his ability to get out of traps like this…it made the villains extra cautious with each attempt.

The camera continued snapping now that he was awake, Penguin joining him on the catwalk. "That'll do for now. I want to save some for the main event. You Flash Kid are working out better than I thought…not the impact on Batman that Robin would have had but none the less an excellent lure".

"Kid Flash, seriously it's not that hard" Wally shot back "And you are going to so regret this as soon as Flash gets here…" unaware Batman had already been called and knowing there was no way his Uncle would be arriving to save him. He was on a secret mission for the League trying to find who was targeting the sidekicks. Turns out Flash could have stayed stateside to find this out.

The Penguins trademark laugh filled the warehouse "The Flash would be out of his league in this city kiddo so I took the liberty of calling the Calvary for you" he said holding up the small communicator, causing Wally to curse again. "They should be arriving any minute now, meaning it's time to up the stakes…get that camera ready".

The goon obeyed as Penguin pulled a remote control out of his pocked, and activating the machine below. Though it had been years since it had run and the gears protested as they came to life, it was only a matter of seconds before it was up to speed and chains binding the speedster began its slow decent.

"Whoa" Kid Flash cried trying to get momentum from the heavy weight to get him out of harm's way. It was no use, the weight too heavy on his exhausted body, it seemed to have been ages since he'd eaten. Though eating was now the least of his worries, the spinning blades were getting closer with every passing second were.

It was then the lights in the factory began to flicker. It was subtle, nothing the goons or Penguin picked up on, but Kid Flash had been on enough missions with Robin to know it was a sign the Bats were close. _Hurry it up Rob, _he thought, a habit he'd picked up since Meghan started linking them, as the blades inched closer with every passing second. The blasted camera continuing to snap away.

"It's over Penguin" Batman growled as he suddenly appeared on the Catwalk next to the pair "time to surrender and I wouldn't expect any help…they are incapacitated at the moment".

The goon took a terrified step back while the Penguin held his ground flashing the remote at Batman "I think not one more step and the kid will instantly be dropped. Now if you will kindly take a step back". Batman growled but complied, even though it wasn't Robin up there it was still one of their partners and his son's best friend.

Wally watched the exchange with interest as the goon and Penguin were focused on Batman. Sudden movement on the chains caused him to look up. There was Robin, suspended from a line attached to the ceiling. The speedster had to bite his lip from calling out to his friend. "You had better have a very good reason for being like this and don't even get me started on showing up in Gotham in costume" Robins whispered as he moved down, and pulled out a small torch and began working on the chains on his legs.

"For the record they were after you, so I'm counting this on your tally" Wally shot back now able to feel the air circulating from the blades "And I would have gotten out of here ages ago if a certain someone hadn't trained his villain's to overkill the ropes and tranquilizers". Robin chose to ignore the comments "Brace yourself" he said as the last link gave way and the weight fell into the great machine, a horrible shredding noise filling the warehouse.

Penguin squawked in anger pressing the button in his hand as Batman tackled the goon with the camera to the ground, a single punch knocking him out. Taking care of one threat and turning his attention to the Penguin who indicated the pair now plunging towards the machine "Wrong move Batman". Wally couldn't help but cry out at he was suddenly dropped down. A strong hand grabbed his own and Robin grunted from the effort of holding him up. Once assured he had a good hold he began swinging his line towards the catwalk, landing gracefully on the platform next to his mentor.

Penguin continued to back away his umbrella out before him as Batman advanced "Well it seems the evening's entertainment has come to an end, I must thank you all for a wonderful time" he added with a bow. "Kid I have to hand it to you, you have done a marvelous job filling in for Bait Boy over there, but maybe next time Robin can come out to play" Batman growled and stepped in front of the young sidekicks, extending his cape to hide them from view. Penguin gathering the camera and snapping one last picture.

"If you'll excuse me" he said opening the umbrella allowing a thick, dark, smoke envelope the trio. Batman reached blindly reaching into the smoke and finding nothing but air. As the smoke dissipated Batman turned his attention to the pair, first looking Robin over for any injuries before turning his attention to Kid Flash. The once soft features turned hard "So, you care to explain?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Penguin had done his job well, the pictures of Kid Flash, bound and in mortal peril were just the beginning. That same night Gotham had been hit with a number of robberies, 6 Banks, 3 Jewelry Stores, 5 private residences, and the Museum of Natural history. All hit within minutes of each other, all suspects disappearing without a trace, and millions of dollars in losses. All because Batman was busy rescuing a side kick, and not even his own. Though the Golden Boy would have made so much more of a statement, Robin was the first, Batman's protégé, and according to the League contact, a bit of a soft spot to most of the heroes.

Luthor put down the paper and turned his attention to the TV where Godfrey was ranting away, dozens of pictures of the kid, generously supplied by the Penguin, flashing across the screen. "Once again the Justice League lets crime run rapid in order save one of their liabilities…oh I'm sorry sidekicks. This time it was the mighty Batman, who rather than stopping a series of robberies choose to rescue Kid Flash…

"My contact within the League is grateful for the assistance to the cause" Merci said as she appeared at Luthor's side. He smiled his plan was working brilliantly "I'm sure they are, make sure they know this was just the beginning. Any word from Gotham? I have a bid against Wayne coming up I would rather not have him at".

Merci nodded "I have sent the package and Wayne will not be an issue".

Luthor laced his fingers together "Excellent…I think it's time we send the League another message too…maybe a few more pictures for Godfrey".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce wearily rubbed his eyes and tossed the newspaper away, even a week later the pictures the Penguin took of Wally covering the front page. Part of him wishing he had brought Dick with him, just to know he was okay. His son insisting on staying home and working in the Bat Cave to see who had orchestrated his attempted and Wally's successful capture. The pictures were everywhere and it was clear Penguin's plan all along was to keep him busy while the robberies were pulled off.

"Mr. Wayne?" His secretary called from the door, breaking him out of his revelry. Seeing she had his attention she stepped forward "Your mail sir, and you must leave for your meeting within the hour" placing the large pile on his desk. He looked at the pile as she left, knowing it was full of requests for donations, or invitations to a party, the Gotham social season was just starting and he was in high demand. One package did catch his attention, a large manila envelope with no return address. Suspicious he pulled a scanner from a hidden compartment in his desk, scanning if for any signs of dangerous material. Though it came back negative he was still careful, putting on gloves as to preserve any finger prints and protect him from unseen contaminants.

The contents was an old worn newspaper article, and as Bruce read it he felt his heart drop. Tragedy Under the Big Top blazed across the top, it was an article written the day after the murder of Dick's parents.

Bruce slammed his hands against the desk in frustration before pulling up the status of Tony Zucco, easily hacking into the prison feed to verify he was in his cell. Letting out a small breath of relief to see him still in place, playing cards as he normally did to pass the time. Gathering the article and a few papers he headed out the door "Cancel my remaining appointments for the day" he ordered not giving his secretary a second look, barely hearing her "Yes, Mr. Wayne".

Once in the elevator he pulled out his phone and unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for someone to pick up. "Wayne Manor" Alfred answered politely.

"Alfred, is everything okay? Where is Dick?"

The old butler picked up on the stress in his voice "I have not received any reports of anyone approaching the Manor and Master Dick is down in the cave, he is coordinating with Master Roy and Master Wallace who are at the Mountain. May I inquire as to why you are calling?"

Bruce knew he could never sneak anything by his old friend as he climbed into his car. "I'm not sure, but I'll explain when I get home".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wally think, are you sure he didn't say anything else about his benefactor, Penguin loves to gloat, especially if he's got you tied up" Dick asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time causing the speedster to throw up his hands in frustration. "Dude for the last time, he didn't monologue his entire plan to me. Just because you have creepy dialogue with your kidnappers doesn't mean I do. All I know is the benefactor was paying them to capture you, and prove that Batman could be stopped because of you…which we all know isn't exactly one of the League's best kept secrets".

"And then he gave your little portrait session to Godfrey for all the world to see" Roy added. Earning a punch in the shoulder from Wally. "Your one to talk" Wally shot "At least I wasn't used to keep everyone at bay so Luthor could release an army of killer robots and destroy a city".

Both of his friends bristled at the comment "That was low" Dick said leaning back in his chair rubbing his tired eyes "Look arguing isn't going to get us anywhere or protect anyone for being targeted again". There was an uncomfortable silence before he spoke again "We need to follow the money, Batman and I will continue to track down the Penguin." The door to the cave opening caught his attention, the look on his father's face giving him pause "In the meantime you two see if you can trace how Godfrey is getting the pictures…and make sure you and the others watch your backs, something tells me it's going to be open season on us".

He didn't wait for their response before closing the link and turning his attention to Bruce "What's happened?" Alfred appearing as well with a plate of cookies and hot chocolate "Okay, cookies, hot chocolate, you home from work early, and missing a bid against Luthor….someone has threatened me again…Richard or Robin this time?".

Both men sighed "You trained him" Alfred said setting the tray down as Bruce countered "You brought cookies" pulling up a chair. "Richard, though I suspect its Luthor trying to rattle me". Dick had been expecting this and was determined to put on a brave face "On a scale of free to go about my business to I can never leave the manor?"

Despite the situation Bruce gave a small smile "If I had my way you would always protected in the manor or better down here". Laying the paper on the desk Dick studied the article, recognizing it as one of many written after the death of his parents. Bruce pulling out a black light, playing a hunch based on glossy patches across the article. Sure enough a message lit up under the new light

_You caught him once, will you be able to again. You had better be ready because I'm coming for him…._

Dick gasped at it "ca monstru" slipping into his native tongue, eyes transfixed on the message. "So never leave the Manor it is. Are you sure Zucco is locked up?"

"Yes, verified before coming home, and I can't keep you locked up here forever, that lets Luthor win too, but we do need to be careful" Using the scissors to cut a small portion of the paper "Lets run some tests and see if we can find where this came from. And later we'll go see if we can track down Penguin".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There is an alarm at Star Central Bank" Green Arrow said over the com as Red Arrow ran across the rooftops, already on his way. "Dinah and I are stuck here, Luthor just arrived and we need to run interference, he's like a bloody peacock since Bruce no showed at the meeting and he won the contract…I can't emphasis enough to be careful".

Roy rolled his eyes under his mask hearing his partner for the night snort in annoyance. "We will" Artemis said easily keeping pace with her older counterpart. The incident with Wally had put the mentors into protective overdrive, rarely letting their partners out of their site these days. And under no circumstances where they allowed to patrol alone.

"Ollie really, don't worry take care of Luthor, this is most likely some two bit thugs trying to score a quick buck" Roy added hearing his mentor sigh "Call if you have any problems" before the line went dead.

"Remind me to thank Kid Idiot again for getting captured" Roy said. Truth be told he needed a night out, he had been shadowing Godfrey, reading hundreds of his hate filled emails hoping to see who his informant was, so far with no luck.

Artemis grimaced "I don't think he'll be doing anything like that again, he got quite the talking too first Batman, then Flash, and then me. Pretty sure Robin had at him as well". Kid was lucky to be alive after Batman and Robin had rescued him if Penguin hadn't killed him Batman surely wanted too.

Roy softened slightly after all he did see both Wally and Dick as his little brothers "How is he doing?"

Artemis slowed as they approached the bank, the front doors blown off and still smoking. "A little shaken but same old Wally. He was less than pleased I was patrolling with you tonight". Roy smiled "I know, he called and said if anything happened to you he'd shove my bow somewhere very uncomfortable". The archer blushed as she shot a line down towards the door, using her bow as a handle "Ready?" Roy nodded as she stepped off the ledge, gliding down the line, Red Arrow right behind her.

Cautiously they drew arrows and silently entered the lobby. The explosion that had blown open the doors had destroyed half the lobby, with desks, computer, and debris littering the floor. Two guards lay unconscious and bound very visibly in the center of the room. However what struck both the heroes was the safe was still intact. Whoever this was obviously had the ability to take out the large armored door yet didn't even attempt the safe, Artemis feeling her hair stand on end. "I don't like this" she whispered "this is screaming trap".

Red Arrow couldn't disagree, his hands hovering over his distress signal. "Fall back" he said grabbing her arms and slowly guiding her back to the door, Kid Flash and Robin not the only one he saw as a younger sibling now days. They made it 2 steps before a high feminine laugh echoed throughout the building. "I had heard you'd come back Speedy, you and me have quite the night ahead, just like old times" the voice giggled from somewhere in the darkness. Roy felt his breath hitch in his chest, they had thrown away the key with her…how the hell did she get out? "Its Red Arrow now" he shot.

"You will always be little Speedy to me" the voice mocked "Who is this?" it now demanded, the tone turning dangerous as a hooded figure dropped down and blocking their path out, unfazed by the arrows trained on her. She pointed the bloody arrow at Artemis, a grotesque heart carved into her chest and bleeding "A girl, another girl is unacceptable in his life, he is MINE!" Artemis arched an eyebrow confused, unsure who she was referring to and nearly slapped Red Arrow as he pulled her behind him, why was it every male on the team felt the need to hide her. "Not now!" Red Arrow hissed under his breath as the shadows melting away and black clad henchmen surrounding them. Roy activated the signal, this was no time to mess around "What do you want Cupid?" he asked.

The villainess didn't' take her eyes off Artemis and ignored Red Arrow's question entirely "First he starts bringing a snot nosed kid along on our dates, ruining our special time together. Then that blasted siren comes along and bewitches him, and now her….get them, if we don't deliver the goods we don't get paid".

Roy cursed, she had been paid like the Penguin. The shadows surged forward, all attacking at once. Not wasting any time the pair of archers began shooting anything and everything they had. "How long has Green Arrow had a crazy stalker?" she asked standing back to back with Red Arrow methodically sending out arrow after arrow. "Years" he said firing one last arrow before the attackers closed in and where in hand to hand range. Flipping his bow around and swinging it like a bat at the goon running at him "She is dangerous and crazy, not Joker crazy, but crazy. If you see an opening run…and don't you dare argue with me she does not like other women around GA, and the last time she got her hands on Black Canary…look just run please…I want to keep my promise to Kid".

Neither one had time to say another word as they focused keeping the goons at bay. Cupid for her part remained by the exit twirling the bloody arrow in her fingers. The pair was managing to hold their own, gone was the hot headed sidekick she was used to fighting, Speedy was more focused that she had ever seen him before, in control…biding his time. He must have called for help already, yes the boy had indeed grown up.

"I don't' have time for this" she said as she casually pulled out a small device tossing it into the fray. Neither hero nor thug had time to get to a rebreather before the gas shot from the small canister enveloping them all. Waiting until the smoke cleared she found many of her henchmen down, kicking them out of the way until she found the two, Speedy curled around the girl. To her surprise he seemed to be clinging to consciousness. "Leave her out of this" he gasped "Green Arrow will do whatever you want if you have me".

Kneeling down she pulled the distress beacon from his belt, giving it a soft kiss, before smiling to see it had indeed already activated "I'm counting on it" she purred before delivering a vicious punch to the head, finishing what the gas could not.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Oliver and Dinah tore out of the party, leaving Luthor in their wake a smug smile on his face "Why in such a hurry? _Family _emergency?" he asked as they ran by. Dinah suddenly turning around and seizing him by his jacket front pulling his nose to hers 'If you had a hand in this" she hissed, the press surrounding them talking madly and snapping pictures. Oliver had to double back pulling her away "He's not worth it and we have no proof" he said fitting Lex with a dark look before he ushered Dinah out the door, the distress signal vibrating madly in their pockets. "Getting him is not worth losing them, not when I just got Roy back".

They ran for a few blocks before heading up the fire escape into one of their many safe houses spread around the city. They quickly changed into uniform and Oliver grabbed a quiver of arrows. "Call Flash, see if he and Kid can come…I'll notify Batman he can't make it but he should know".

"You really want to bring Kid out?" she asked pulling on her jacket and following him out the window, down into the ally where they had a bike hidden. Green Arrow threw his helmet on, "Yes, if he finds out on his own he might do something reckless you've seen him when Robin was in danger, can you imagine Artemis".

"Black Canary to Flash…"

"Green Arrow to Batman…"

Black Canary connected first "Flash here" the jovial voice replied. Not wasting time with small talk "Where are you?" Flash recognized the severity of the situation dropping his voice "Central…why?" Dinah hearing Kid in the back ground asking what was wrong. "Red Arrow and Artemis were responding to a robbery and activated their distress signals, neither one is answering the comm, can you and Kid come…"

"Coordinates" Flash demanded over his nephews enraged yells, as he tried his own communicator calling for the fallen archers. "I said if anything happened I'd shove that thing up so far…" Wally was howling, his voice sounding distant.

"Transmitting now" she said cutting the line, holding on a little tighter to Oliver's waist as he sped through the streets. Batman finally coming on the line.

"Go" the gruff voice ordered.

"Red Arrow and Artemis are under attack, I fear it's the same thing that happened to Kid Flash" Green Arrow said trying to keep his voice steady. "Flash and Kid Flash are on their way to assist". Batman knew even in the jet there was no way they would arrive in time to help "We have a lead on the Penguin, if we can follow the money we know what to watch for from tonight…they don't' get paid until after the incident is documented". Translation, they will be alive until that happens. "Have Flash patrol the city, stop whatever he can"

"Acknowledged" Oliver said getting ready to cut the line when Robin's voice came over the comm "They'll be alright, you've trained both of them well". The archer had to swallow the lump in his throat "Green Arrow out".

Turning the corner he pulled up to the bank just as the speedsters arrived, Flash grabbing his partner by the collar to keep him from charging inside. "Let go" he cried "She could be in there hurt or worse".

"What happened the last time you ran blindly into something?" Flash demanded, knowing his protégé's heart was in the right place "and this isn't our city, see what GA wants us to do". Green Arrow looked at the panic the boy's emerald eyes "Flash, if this is the same MO there are going to be a string of robberies across the city, see how many you can stop"

Wally looked into the building desperately not wanting to be sent away "Please" he said, Black Canary studying him carefully. As much as she wanted to stay with Oliver, Flash would need help, someone who knew the city. "Kid Flash you stay with Green Arrow, I'll go with Flash, and he doesn't know the city like we do". Wally outright hugged her, while Flash now looked uneasy. Green Arrow placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll guard him as if he were my own" he said looking his colleague's eyes. Flash knew Wally wouldn't come with him, not with Artemis in danger. "Be careful" he said scooping Black Canary up "Okay beautiful lead the way".

With the speedster gone Oliver cocked and arrow and the pair moved cautiously into the building. Kid Flash forcing himself to stay behind the archer. Red and green arrows littered the floor, scorch marks on the wall, black clad goons unconscious all over the lobby, and drops of blood on the floor. They had put up a hell of a fight.

"Is someone there" a weak voice called causing both heroes to turn in unison and cry out. Artemis had been bound to a chair, Red Arrows bow string twisted tightly around her neck, and a bloody heart painted on her face. Any movement would have tightened the bow string and cut off her air. Kid Flash spat out a string of curses and ran over, picking up one of the arrows from the floor to cut her free.

Artemis groaned and fell forward into his arms, which he wrapped protectively around her, Oliver freeing her wrists "Where is Roy?" He asked hoping he's been left as well. "I don't know, I woke up like that, last thing I remember was we were surrounded. Red said the leaders name was Cupid….he wanted to me to run away".

It was Oliver's turn to curse as he threw a chair against the wall in fury, the bloody heart on the girls face making sense. "Who is Cupid?" Kid Flash asked, trying to wipe the blood off, now wishing he'd paid more attention to the Rouges of other cities.

"Trouble" Green Arrow hissed looking for a clue as to where she would have taken his protégé and surrogate son.

Artemis's and Kid's communicator sprung to life, the same voice from before crackling across the line "Ollie, oh Ollie, are you there yet my love? Have you found your little Arrow girl? Sorry I didn't catch her name but she was such a wonderful model for me, not very chatty though, I did have that bow string awfully tight I hope she wakes up. I know you're out there, after all her little friend was quite upset on this thing earlier".

Before Green Arrow could answer another familiar voice came over the comm "Who is this? How do you have this communicator?" Kaulder demanded. "And what have you done to Artemis?" Conner's voice following just as angry "You have 3 seconds to tell us and maybe, just maybe I won't pummel you to Mars and back". Oliver allowed a small smile, she must have accidently called everyone on the team, and Robin was getting this too, meaning Batman would start tracking.

"Aqualad, Superboy, Stand down, now is not the time for this!" The teens fell silent, though he could practically hear the seething on the other end. They had certainly become quite the team.

Cupid laughed gleefully "Poor Speedy, everyone so worried about blondey, no one worried about him and the train he seems to be in the way of". Wally couldn't help his eyes bugging out of his head "Cliché much" he whispered.

"Tell me where Cupid" Oliver demanded taking control, trying to give Batman more time, there were hundreds of miles of train track throughout and just outside the city, and that didn't include the Subway Tunnels. She could have him anywhere. "No, no my dearest, you have to find me first, it's been so long since it was just you and me if you manage to find me I will tell you where the brat is. Leave the banshee, and any of your super powered friends for that matter…you have til midnight my love and then I'm afraid it will be too late". The line went dead.

"Artemis contact the team tell them what has happened, but most importantly to stay put, the cave needs to be on lockdown. Kid call Flash, have him start searching the tracks, every track". The pair obeyed feeling a small sense of déjà vu. Seeing they were making the calls answered the incoming signal from Batman "Please tell me you got the trace"

"Confirmed it was Red Arrow's team communicator" Batman relayed "we've tracked the signal, its coming from your apartment".

Kid Flash gathered Artemis in his arms, he was not letting her out of his site for even a moment "We'll help Flash search for him, Canary is going to continue to work the city, They have already stopped 2 robbery attempts a few more are in progress".

Oliver nodded mounting his bike "Hang on Roy, I'm coming".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin watched anxious as Batman ended the call with Green Arrow. "Green Arrow is on his way and the others are searching for Red Arrow, there is nothing more we can do". Robin felt helpless as yet another one of his friends was in danger "Are you sure we can't get there? Zeta tubes?" Batman knew he wanted to help, he wanted to help too "No, the nearest tube is across the city, and you heard her, he is to come alone" his partner still looked ready to argue "Robin, if the roles were reversed and it was you I would not want the others interfering either. I have to respect that this is Oliver's fight and right now we can help by finding who's behind this, we continue as planned and find Penguin".

"I know" he said following Batman across the rooftops again, they had been just a few buildings away from where the Penguin was thought to be hiding when they got the call. "Batman, how many Leaguers know about how the Team operates?" Robin asked suddenly changing the subject.

Batman was slightly confused the teams covert nature make them very secretive even within the League "Not many, why?"

"In both instances not only was Superman and Wonder Woman, Leaguers with the ability to arrive quickly and help with a rescue, on missions but the kidnapper used our Team communicators to make contact" Robin said landing gracefully on the next rooftop "Our communicators are hidden on our uniforms, each of us in a different place, you have to know where to look. With Kid, Penguin only contacted me specifically, again you have to know how to do that since by default it goes out to everyone like Cupid's broadcast did".

Batman saw the logic, "So the mole within the League must be someone who has interaction with the team and knows of League mission deployments". Robin nodded "It narrows the field but unfortunately means the traitor is one of the major players, someone we trust…well they, you trust no one". His communicator springing to life again, causing both the pause "I apologize for the frankness but will someone tell me what is going on!" Kaulder's normally calm voice demanded. Superboy again not far behind "We have been locked down in the mountain again, Artemis was attacked, and Red Arrow is about to get run over by a train…so what Aqualad meant to say is unless we get answers now we are going to put in a new exit and go to Star ourselves to find out".

They had arrived at the Penguins supposed hideout, Batman glaring at the timing "This situation is being handled" he barked using his don't you dare go against me voice, even Robin knew not to go against that voice "You are to stay in the cave, any outside interference will only endanger Red Arrow more".

"But we want to help" Aqualad said his own patience running thin, he was the leader and a member of his team was in danger, at least this time he knew about it…Kid he found out about well after the fact.

Robin jumped in, his computer up, the pair wasn't the best with computers but seeing as the other person who could hack was searching Star they were his best option "I'm transferring access to the surveillance we have on Godfrey. Watch it. See where he goes, any calls he gets. Cupid said she already took pictures of Artemis and I suspect Red Arrow since she is no longer with them. We need to know if the villain is giving them to him or if there is a middle man".

"And why can't you do this, isn't this kind of stuff what you Bat's do best?" Superboy said still not happy with not being allowed to fight.

Batman had enough "We have tracked the Penguin down and are going to "chat" about the other night". He couldn't see it but both boys winced at his words, Penguin hadn't even gotten Robin and was about to pay dearly for even thinking about it. "You have your orders" he said ending the conversation.

Robin had already picked the lock on the skylight and had it open, waiting for his mentor. Batman scanned the warehouse below before slipping silently onto the catwalk running high above, Robin landing behind him. The young protégé ran to the nearest access port and linked up his computer, hacking into the security system with ease. "He's here alright" Robin said "20 goons as well, hardly seems fair to them".

As they had so many times before the pair vanished into the shadows, Robin following his mentors lead, not needing words to communicate. Silently they moved level by level, the goons falling to gas attacks, Tasers, and fists to the head. The arrived at the ground floor sticking to the shadows and watching their prey.

The Penguin sat at a desk in the center of the warehouse, quacking happily as he counted piles of money. The remaining goons surrounded him, a few with raised eyebrows at their boss's odd quirk. Batman gave Robin a quick nod watching him easily leap to the top of a pile of crates, giving his own signature laugh.

Guns were raised, trembling slightly as they looked into the shadows. Robin had moved around the room, laughing again everyone turning away from Batman's hidden position Penguin slowly rose with his umbrella in hand "Come for revenge Bait Boy? Did I scare your little friend?" He scanned the room carefully, looking for a flash of color. "Perhaps you can pose for my camera this time, they'll pay double for pictures of you".

Robin burst from his hiding spot flipping right onto one of the thugs head, sending him to the ground with a cry, 5 birdarangs flying from his hands exploding with a flash in front of three more. Sending them to the ground clutching their eyes "Sorry, I'll pass" he shot doing a handspring back and Penguin advanced. His umbrella raised he prepared a shot only stopping when a large shadow appeared in front of him and he felt an unmistakable presence behind him. With a sense of dread he slowly turned "and by the way he was so not whelmed by that idea" Robin added holding his ground, as Penguin was now face to face with Batman. Penguin tried to stumble back with a cry, Batman lifting his up by the lapels of his shirt so he was looking him in the eye. "I swear I wasn't going to hurt him, just use him to get some startup capital" Penguin cried his legs feebly trying to kick.

"Wrong answer" Batman growled, shaking the Penguin "Who put you up to it?"

"I don't know, I swear it" Penguin cried out, Batman growling at him, Robin piping in again "I told you he is not whelmed right now and that is really the wrong answer".

"I don't know! It's all over the underworld anyone who successfully snags one of the Justice brat's calls a number. Some robotic voice gave me a time and place to meet with developed pictures. The better the pictures/sidekick the more money you got, she never spoke and wasn't even human, nearly blasted one of my boys away with the cannon in her arm for getting fresh".

Robin looked stunned while Batman grew even angrier, Luthor had sent the entire criminal underworld after his son. Penguin seemed to sense the darkening mood and needed to offer something that might spare him broken bones…or worse "Robin there is top of the list…fish boy what's his name…Aqualad not far behind".

The Dark Knight dropped him to the floor glaring down at him "Give me the number". The old bird obeyed "I tried tracing it" he said "but to no avail, whoever this is well organized and has deep pockets…organization something our local Rouges aren't the best at. But If I were you Bat's I'd keep the boy close, everyone from Black Mask to Scarecrow is looking for a way to cash in, I just moved faster".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oliver slowly approached the door of his home, the penthouse of a luxury apartment building in the heart of the city. He could see it slightly ajar, soft classical music echoing in the hall. Any other night it would have been a normal night, come home from work have dinner with Dinah and Roy, go out on patrol.

Glancing at his watch he felt his hear stop, 45 minutes to midnight. Opening the door fully he could see Cupid had been there awhile, and made herself at home. The living room had been ransacked, furniture overturned, pictures especially those with Dinah torn to shreds, the walls covered with bloody hearts. Oliver praying it was her blood she'd been using and not Roy's.

"Your home!" she squealed from the kitchen. She had changed, wearing one of Dinah's dresses the bleeding heart on her chest seeping through and staining the fabric. She even had baked a pie that was now cooling on the counter. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here, I'm impressed…nice to see that little Speedy can still get your attention. Now let's leave the bow and quiver right there, no weapons in the house".

"I found you, hold up your end of the deal and tell me where he is" Oliver demanded setting his weapons down.

She put on a pouty face admiring her hands, bringing his attention to a ring on it…one he had hidden…his grandmothers…and intended to give to Dinah one day. He kept his temper in check, he needed her to find Roy. "Your no fun now, sit down have some pie, I made it just for you".

"Tell me where he is first"

Cupid walked towards him pulling a picture from the pocket of her dress and holding it up for the Archer to see. Roy bound to train tracks, still clearly unconscious a nasty bruise forming on his cheek "First things first, give me your communicator and phone, can't have you calling for help" the archer hesitated in complying Cupid holding the picture up again, Oliver handing the devices over. She dropped both into the sink and turned on the disposal, shredding them and cutting him off. "Let's remember just who is holding all the cards now shall we. Just what would you do to save him hmmm?" she questioned circling like a vulture.

"Rob a bank?" Oliver sat rigid eyes fixed on the clock as the minutes were ticking away. "Answer me dearest, would you rob a bank to save him". Oliver glared "Yes".

"Though I loath you giving them attention some of my fellow Rouges want to be let free. Would you break them out for me?"

"Yes"

"As you know Lex Luthor has become an excellent presidential candidate. I don't want a great man like that in power. Would you put an arrow through his heart?"

"Yes"

"While not a founding member you are part of the Justice League, which is just another distraction keeping you from me. Would you betray them? Tell me their secrets?"

Oliver gritted his teeth "Yes, I'll take you to the Batcave if you want! I'll do anything just tell me where he is!"

Cupid settled in his lap and patted his cheek "Was that so hard, now I am a woman of my word I said if you found me I'd tell you where he was" she purred moving onto nuzzling his neck "Your brat is on the City Line in the tunnel under 32nd street…the train from Gotham will reach his position at midnight".

Green Arrow moved in an instant causing the villainess to cry out as he slammed her against the counter and cuffed her hands behind her back. Hating to do it and give her the satisfaction he patted her down looking for Roy's communicator, he needed to call the others finding it in her boot. She just giggled "You'd better hurry, it's all the way across the city and the clock is ticking, I understand this particular train tends to run ahead of schedule some days as much as 15 minutes". Oliver looked at the clock as he ran out the door gathering his quiver and sending an arrow behind him, enjoying the sound of her thud against the floor as the gas took her down.

"Kid!" he cried into the communicator take the stairs 3 or 4 at a time. "Go" he heard the Speedster say, his voice distant as he was still running. "My comm was destroyed he's in the tunnels under 32nd, let the others know and hurry, she mentioned that the train may run early".

"I'm on it" he said "Hang on we're doing a hard turn" he added clearly not speaking to the archer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red Arrow let out another yell of frustration as he pulled at his bindings, magnetized cuffs on his hands and feet holding him firmly to the tracks. His hands and feet were completely incased in the steel, keeping him from picking the cuffs and getting free. _This is a new low _he thought bitterly _you are tied to train tracks, even Robin who had been in nearly every death trap the Gotham Rouges could come up with had never been tied to train tracks._

He laid is head back, his eyes now used to the dark tunnel. At least Artemis didn't seem to be here, maybe Cupid had honored his request to leave her, but her last words making him worry, just what was she going to make Green Arrow do?

Suddenly he felt the tracks start to vibrate his head shooting up, a train was coming. Cursing he began pulling anew "Help! Is anyone there!" he tried feeling the vibrations continue to build. A red blur sailed by followed by a gust of wind, "Flash!" He called the older speedster already rounding back, skidding to a halt at his side. A horn now echoing through the tunnel.

"My goodness what have you gotten yourself into" he cried frantically looking for the release on the cuffs, finally finding it near the base. The light from the train shown on them as it rounded the corner coming at the two heroes horn blaring "Anytime now" Roy said as the last of the restraints fell away and he was yanked off the track. He could feel Flash shielding his body as the train rumbled by, small bits of gravel and debris hitting him.

Once the train was gone Flash helped him up "You okay?" he asked. Red Arrow nodded "Just my pride, is Artemis okay, she didn't hurt her did she?"

Flash smiled "She's a little banged up but okay, I know Wally appreciates you looking out for her" turning to look down the tunnel "Speak of the devil". A yellow blur came speeding down the tunnel nearly running the young archer over.

"You're okay!" Wally cried throwing his arms around his old friend Artemis sliding off his back "We saw the train come out and well…." She said also embracing him. Roy returned the embraces. "Where's GA? Canary?" he asked, despite being an 'adult' at the moment he wanted his mentor and father figure. The roar of a motor cycle engine answering his question.

Oliver was off the bike even before it had stopped moving, and had him in a bone crushing hug. He said a silent prayer of thanks before pulling away to look him over better. "You okay?"

Red Arrow nodded allowing his mentor to inspect the bruise forming on his check "What did she want? Please tell me you didn't give it to her" he asked. Green Arrow led him to the bike "That was the odd part, just to see me…asked me a few questions…and then told me where you were. Any later though…" not wanting to think about what might have been.

"Come on, Canary could use some help and then we can regroup" Flash said listening to his comm for a moment. He was shaken by tonight, seconds, seconds later and he would have been too late. Whoever the traitor was meant business and needed to be stopped.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was well into the night before Batman and Robin returned to the cave, Penguins interrogation yielding some results before he had been dragged back to Arkham. The number he had given was indeed untraceable and now dead, the culprit changing it. They had also received word that Roy was okay, Cupid however had gotten away before the police arrived to collect her. "Should have known Luthor was behind all this!" Robin seethed "He's having the android do all his dirty work". The Penguins description fitting Merci to a T.

Batman strode over to the computer and began entering the notes "She is merely the middle man and gets the evidence to Godfrey, Luthor is funding and the mole is giving her the information as to when the best time to attack is. Have you had any luck tracking the messages?"

Robin sat down at his own console, fingers flying "A little, they used the terminal in a seldom used supply bay on the Watchtower. Before you ask cameras on the entire level were disabled. Messages were always sent on days of League meetings, meaning all active members were there. I suspect they have to be meeting face to face somehow since none of the messages have relayed timing or targets".

Batman nodded "What happened to Red Arrow and Artemis tonight was incredibly well planned…" Robin's communicator springing to life for the third time that night "Aqualad to Robin".

"Robin here"

"Mr. Godfrey has a late night guest" Robin pulling up the surveillance as fast as his fingers would go. "Has he received any calls?" Robin asked watching the vengeful reporter stumble to the door in his bathrobe.

"Not that we could see" Aqualad responded.

Opening the door there was no one there, causing Robin to mutter "remind me to add a camera outside his door" though he suspected it was Merci making the delivery. Godfrey wasn't fazed instead picking up a parcel that had been left on his doorstep. "Just what do you have for me this time" he asked to the empty room tearing into the packaging.

Flipping through the pictures he laughed with delight "Oh Arrow twice now that boy of yours has been trouble…what is this "check your email"". He moved to obey Batman getting a bad feeling "Robin, lock him out, I want to see it first" Robin obeyed putting the program in a loop, Godfrey banging on monitor trying to make it go faster. "Yeah that's going to work" Robin muttered.

The images appeared at the Mountain and the Cave, Oliver's thrashed apartment appeared on the screen

_"__Let's remember just who is holding all the cards now shall we. Just what would you do to save him hmmm?" she questioned circling like a vulture. _

_"__Rob a bank?" Oliver sat rigid eyes fixed on the clock as the minutes were ticking away. "Answer me dearest, would you rob a bank to save him". Oliver glared "Yes"._

_"__Though I loath you giving them attention some of my fellow Rouges want to be let free. Would you break them out for me?" _

_"__Yes"_

_"__As you know Lex Luthor has become an excellent presidential candidate. I don't want a great man like that in power. Would you put an arrow through his heart?"_

_"__Yes" _

_"__While not a founding member you are part of the Justice League, which is just another distraction keeping you from me. Would you betray them? Tell me their secrets?"_

_Oliver gritted his teeth "Yes, I'll take you to the Batcave if you want! I'll do anything just tell me where he is!" _

Kaulder muttered something in Atlantian and Godfrey whacked the computer again oblivious to what he was missing.

"Robin eliminate it now!" Batman shouted jumping to his son's side, each of them pulling up multiple computer screens following the video feed, "Footage is directly from GA's home security system, someone has infiltrated it at the source and transmitted it to another computer. Eliminating from Godfrey's first and following back from there" Robin said rapidly. Seconds passed, Godfrey growing more impatient "No! A Virus they sent me a virus" he screamed picking up the monitor as it went dark. "No matter, small price to pay for these" he mused now pulling out his cell phone. "Get everyone up" he said to the unseen contact "I have some new photos to share…yes…and while you are at it pull all crimes that happened in Star City Last night…yes and value of the losses…"

The pair ignored him Conner and Kaulder forced to watch and listen to Godfrey's rant. "All evidence removed from Godfrey, moving on….next computer is located in an abandoned apartment in GA's building, most likely a burner, toasting its hard drive now…"

"I have isolated the video in the security system's hard drive, confirming burner computer was the only one to have accessed the footage, also confirming no hard copies have been made" Batman said. Robin sat back breathing a sigh of relief hitting enter one last time, the screens before him and in the cave going dark"

Batman removed his cowl and offered a proud smile to his son. "That exciting enough for you?" Robin questioned his friends on the other end of the line, the pair staring at the blank screens, Kaulder finally recovering "We must be vigilant, Batman I request a team meeting so we can discuss what has happened today and how to react in the future".

"Granted" Batman said "tomorrow, I will set up a meeting with the League as well…we must be ready with a response to the story that will hit by morning. All Leaguers, especially those with partners must be exceedingly careful, we can't afford for a video like that to be released. For now turn in, you did good work tonight".

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! I really love hearing what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Luthor waited impatiently for Merci to arrive with his latest guest. His plan was continuing to go smoothly, Oliver missing the mid this morning, no doubt mother henning his ward after his ordeal last night. Godfrey had an impressive rant going on the TV in the background. Like Penguin, Cupid had done a marvelous job, though the promised video had never made it.

Finally Merci entered the office with a hulking man, still in his Arkham uniform, trailing behind. "Ah, Mr. Bolton I must thank you for agreeing to meet with me". The criminal known as Lock Up merely grunted and looked annoyed "Make this quick, I must get back to watch the scum". Lex was perplexed, this one wanted to go back to Arkham? From what he knew of the criminal Bruce hadn't appreciated his talents or methods and took his funding away. "Of course, but before you go hear me out. I understand that Mr. Wayne didn't understand your work and talents…I for one appreciate them and am prepared to offer you freedom and 5 million dollars in exchange for you taking down the ultimate private security system...Wayne Manor".

"And what happens when I break it" Bolton asked clearly intrigued, smiling at the challenge and chance for revenge.

"I have a rather important meeting to attend in a few days and Mr. Wayne's presence would be most unwelcome…use your imagination. Though I might suggest having some fun with his kid, he used to be in the circus you know quite the little flyer". Bolton sat back a delighted smile on his face "Consider it done".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The meeting had descended into pure chaos, and only 15 minutes in. Heroes at each other's throats powers threatening to fly at any second.

"ENOUGH!" Batman roared silence falling immediately every eye turning to him "We will sit down and discuss this like adults, everyone who wants to speak will be allowed to. Once we have discussed we will do what we always do and vote, the vote will be final and both sides must accept the results". One by one they sat down, many still scowling Batman returning with a glare of his own. "Now I am well aware that there is disagreement about how the Metropolis situation was handled and the fact some of us have taken on protégés. Let's start with Metropolis. Roy Harper and Richard Grayson are the ward and son of our biggest financial backers, meaning they paid for that chair you are sitting in and coffee you are drinking…not to mention they are children, children who were violently kidnapped and held for ransom by an assassin, a psychopathic serial killer, head of the League of Shadows, and criminal mastermind. We must acknowledge we are under attack right now by that same criminal mastermind, Lex Luthor, and must unite if we are going to stop it before it destroys us or worse".

"Red Arrow is hardly a child, he is 18 and of age" Green Lantern said wasting no time getting to the point. Green Arrow bowing his head, his knuckles white with strain. Superman stepped in working with Connor completely changing the Man of Steel's outlook "John, Yes he is of age but that doesn't change what he means to his guardian. The fact he was targeted again proves that".

"It proves the sidekicks are a Liability we can no longer afford. Kid Flash was one thing, especially since it was a Gotham Rouge hunting Robin that is business as usual…but the incident with the Arrows….what if that footage you saw had gone public" Hawkgirl added "The team's success aside it's time to retire them and get these kids out of danger".

Wonder Woman was next her own eyes alight "May I remind most of you that even though you don't' have sidekicks you do have someone that can and is used against you on a regular basis" she said staring the men down many looking away from her gaze. Must we remove them from your lives as they are a liability to you and the League? Finally we would have lost the battle of Metropolis without them" she said "Lest you forget it was Robin and Kid Flash that came up with and executed the programs. The rest of the team performed admirably and lasted longer in the battle than most in this room".

"There would have been no battle if Wayne hadn't handed over the technology in the first place, on our planet one life is not worth thousands more" Hawkman growled. Batman keeping his face neutral, he and the Hawks would need to have some training time in the next few weeks. To Batman Robin's life was worth any price.

Flash spoke up "If we pull the team, they will still be in danger the target has been placed whether we like it or not" he said sadly "Luthor has found a hole in our armor now and is going to continue to exploit it. Even if they stop being a heroes how many of their identities have been compromised, it just takes one villain knowing, the right amount of money offered, and they will be hunted. I would rather have Kid fighting at my side than hidden away. He's saved my life more than once and paid his dues just like you…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Mountain the team watched the feed Robin had provided, for once with Batman's permission. "I can't tell who is winning" Kid Flash said grimly feeling as if their fates were in the balance as they were that night after Cadmus.

"I believe our Mentor's and those who agree with them currently have the upper hand" Aqualad said calmly. As the others continued to watch occasionally offering their own follow up to what someone said about them, the leader noticed Robin had been quiet for most of the meeting, instead working on his computer and carefully studying those speaking.

The Atlantian would never admit it but he had spent years trying to live up to the model of the infamous Robin, Boy Wonder, and darling of the League. His King craved a partner like that, one that could elevate him within the League. In Atlantis he was King, within the League a solider. He pushed his young student to be better, stronger. He'd thought when he'd become Leader that would earn his King the adoration he wanted. It hadn't the team was still Batman's and after Metropolis Robin was still the Golden Boy. And while his King craved a partner he craved a father, a strong father like Batman. "What are you working on my friend?" he asked quickly pushing those thoughts of anger and jealousy aside thankful Meghan wasn't there to pick up on them.

Robin didn't look up from his work "Analyzing the conversation and vocal tones of those speaking, searching for signs of deception and malice" he said quietly.

"You believe there is a traitor amongst them?" he said lowering his voice Conner yelling at Hawkman's most recent comment "I am really starting to hate birds" the team turned Roy nudging his arm, Connor looked over at his young team mate "Sorry big birds, big cranky old birds that don't' know what they are talking about".

"No big Supey" he said with a smile "I'm not too fond of the big birds right now either". The others returned their attention to the debate and Robin lowered his voice "Yes, the enemy has too much information that only someone close would know" Robin said simply, leaving out he knew about the communications, pausing to look at his friend "Between you, me, and Batman does anyone stand out". Kaulder appreciated that Robin reached out to him, "The Hawks seem to be our biggest critics, and they have kept their distance from us from the beginning, even before Cadmus, never training us like the others have. I feel they will always see us a children and incapable". Robin had to agree, but the Hawks didn't seem like the sneaky type, as they were proving now if they had a problem they were vocal about it.

The younger boy nodded narrowing his eyes "They are voting". The group moved closer together, Wally slipping his hand into Artemis's giving it a comforting squeeze. Batman stood calling for the vote "All in favor of retaining the Team and allowing any League member to retain or take on a protégé say I…those opposed…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It was close Alfred" Bruce said relaxing into the sofa allowing himself a few moments of peace "If it weren't for Hal…" Alfred was seated in a large chair beside the fire preparing the cup of tea. "I had feared the worst, you returned so late". Bruce looked at his watch and groaned he had to be up in just a few hours and was in no mood to tangle with Luthor in a way that didn't involve plowing his fist into his face. Bruce had arrived home after picking his son up from the mountain, the boy fast asleep in the front seat by the time they arrived, not wanting to wake him Bruce had put him to bed still in his civilian clothes.

"The traitor didn't transmit after the decision?" Alfred asked handing him the cup a tea before settling back with his own.

Bruce shook his head "Not yet, there was no need, the last stunt with Roy and Artemis is still dominating the headlines. Though I doubt they go after the same ones twice and those remaining are going to be a little harder to get their hands on. Robin is more vigilant than ever and someone is getting to him over my dead body. Conner is more than capable of taking care of himself…anyone who has managed to capture him has had a tough time hanging onto him…and Clark is either with him or he's at the mountain. Aqualad is never on the surface alone, usually with his King or the team protected in the mountain. Like Conner he is very capable of defending himself and Luthor will have a tough time extending his reach to Atlantis".

Alfred chuckled "Nice to see some of your over protectiveness has worn off on Master Clark".

"Me too" he admitted "I was worried for a while the Clark wouldn't accept him and we'd have a very angry and dangerous teenage version of Superman to deal with. That could have proved more dangerous than what we are dealing with now".

"Amazing what a few wise words can do" the Englishman said "even from one so young".

Bruce smiled fondly, though it was Two Face's actions that fateful night that set thing in motion with Luthor it was also what set Oliver and Clark on the path of being the mentors and fathers they needed to be. "How did I get so lucky Alfred?"

"I like believe Master Dick's arrival in your life was the Universe paying you back for the number of times you saved it from exploding sir…"

"Bruce! Help! Bruce!"

Tea cups crashing to the floor Bruce was on his feet in an instant nearly tearing the study door off of its hinges as he burst into the foyer "Dick!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dick woke with a start, surprised to find himself back in his room at the manor. Last thing he'd remembered was leaving the Mountain. Slightly embarrassed that at his age he had to be carried in and tucked in bed by his father. The embarrassment giving way to a warm feeling in his chest as he once again reminded himself that he had found a family again. The night and worry about what the League would decide had been exhausting for everyone. Looking to his nightstand he saw he could still eek out a few more hours of sleep.

Snuggling back into the covers, inhaling the comforting scent of lavender on his freshly laundered sheets he allowed sleep to overtake him again. Just as he felt his eyes getting heavy he noticed a shadow outside his window, rapidly getting larger.

_How did they get past the security_ had barely registered when the figure burst through the window sending glass shattering into the room. Dick scrambled to get out of bed only to find himself pinned against the headboard when a large armor covered hand wrapped itself around his neck, another covering his mouth. Small hands moved to the one holding his neck desperately pulling and trying to relieve the pressure.

Robin instantly recognized the man that held him as Lyle Bolton or Lock Up. In the scheme of Gotham villain's he wasn't a major player, actually content to stay in Arkham once he was put there, his warped reality convinced it was all part of his plan to watch the Rouges better. Unfortunately for Dick this man could also blame Bruce for being pulled from Arkham in the first place. _This was who was responsible for sending the article? _

Dick continued to squirm, his eyes watering, screaming under the hand praying Bruce or Alfred would hear something, anything. Bolton finally spoke "I am going to remove my hands from your neck and mouth. You will not run. You will not call for help. Or I will snap you like a twig before the breath leaves your body, nod if you understand". Dick nodded, if he wanted to get away he needed to let him feel like he was in control. Feeling the pressure finally release he fell against the bed, gasping for breath, pulling his knees to himself and wrapping his arms around them, making himself look small and scared as possible. "Who are you? What do you want? If its money Bruce will give it to you, whatever you want…just please don't take me away, I don't want to be taken away again".

Though he couldn't see his mouth Dick could tell he was smiling under the mask "Money? You think I want money? Your father pulled my funding, removed me from Arkham, all to protect those freaks that terrorize the city…he took what I loved most away. So he needs to know what it's like to have the very thing he loves most ripped away right before his eyes" Bolton said his eyes falling upon the poster of the Flying Grayson's that hung on his wall "My friend says you used to be in the circus, an acrobat, an acrobat that could fly….why don't we test that theory off the roof of Wayne Enterprises" pulling out a pair of heavy handcuffs.

"Not a chance" Dick shot, springing to life and diving past Bolton with a summer sault. Slamming his door shut behind him he started screaming at the top of his lungs, hearing his door reduced to toothpicks as Lock Up barreled through. "Bruce! Help! Bruce!"

"Dick!" responded back from the foyer telling him what way to go. Not daring to look back as he could feel the thundering footsteps behind him as he entered the main hall, Bryce and Alfred in the door of the study looking panicked, two floors away. His only thought on getting to safety he leapt over the railing and intending to latch onto the great chandelier, as he had done many times before since moving into the manor. Alfred could kill him after he got away from the demented security guard. He didn't make it, broad arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back. "No, Let me go" Dick screamed hearing Bruce shouting below, echoing his words. Alfred melting back into the study before he was seen.

Bolton looked down, squeezing his prize tighter to get him to calm down. "Nice try kid, very impressive, but it appears I _caught _your circus brat Mr. Wayne before you did. You were warned". Bolton took the route Dick had attempted to use, landing hard on the floor below, Dick still tightly against his chest.

"What do you want Mr. Bolton" Bruce asked forcing himself to calm down "And aren't you worried being away from Arkham, without you there who is watching all those criminals". The words seeming to have a small effect on him as he grimaced for a moment. "You did more damage taking my position away, without me that place is a revolving door…now I'm going return the favor and take something away from you or I should say someone" he said moving towards the front door. "I've been waiting Wayne, waiting since you took Arkham away. Watching for my chance. So imagine my delight being given the challenge of breaking the security of the mighty Bruce Wayne, the man who has it all and spends millions on the latest systems. And I broke it, in a matter of hours I broke it".

Bruce switched tactics "Yes you did, and I am very impressed. Tell me can I solicit your skills to improve it? I can pay you very well even talk to the board at Arkham. Let him go and we'll talk this out". Bolton laughed continuing to move, making sure he was facing Bruce at all times "Oh no Mr. Wayne I've already been paid quite…" gasping and turning around to see Alfred standing behind him, pulling and empty syringe from his neck

"I apologize for not having tea, but this should help you relax as well. Now, if you would kindly release the Young Master" the butler said politely watching with pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head and he crashed to the floor. Bruce was there yanking Dick from his weakened grasp before his small frame was crushed.

Batman wanted to pummel while Bruce was held in place by small arms wrapped around his own. Looking down Dick was still panting, the first signs of finger shaped bruises appearing on his neck. The vigilante could wait, the boy needed a father right now.

Kneeling down he wrapped him up in his arms Alfred guiding them back into the study, taking a moment to secure the fiend with his own cuffs. "Would you like me to call Master Kent? Based on the dosage our intruder should be out for 6 hours at the very least"

Bruce nodded his head refusing to let Dick go until he was ready "Yes call Oliver, Barry, Orin, and Clark we'll have Batman have a chat with him when he wakes, he said he was given this opportunity and I want to know by who". After a few minutes the teen took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked blood boiling at the ever deepening bruises.

"Fine" Dick said rubbing his throat.

"What did he want?"

Dick narrowed his eyes "To throw me off a building…but it doesn't make sense, he said it was for taking Arkham away from him, but that was over a year ago and according to the reports we receive from there he's been no trouble even downright happy since he felt like he's still guarding the prisoners."

"He is one of the few out there with the skillset to take out our security" Bruce said.

"Shall I clear your schedule for tomorrow Sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded again wanting to devote the entire day to Batman in the cave with Robin at his side where he could watch him like a hawk…"No" Dick said forcefully "You have the meeting in DC for the tech contract, no one needs Lex having access to top secret government…wait" blue eyes wide in a sudden epiphany and he went for his wrist computer that wasn't there, "ugh, the last threat came the morning you had a bid, you missed it…"

"And Luthor won it easily" Bruce said the pieces suddenly falling into place. "The day after Cupid attacked Ollie missed one too…" Dick added. Bruce was seething now furious he had to wait 6 hours for Batman had a talk with Mr. Bolton and just what Lex Luthor had given him to keep him busy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they had months ago 4 men were gathering at Wayne Manor discussing the threat against their young protégés. Normally they would have met at the Batcave or Watchtower but Batman did not trust League lines right now. This time they had their protégé's with them. Flash had been first to arrive Kid in tow who was happily helping himself to the tray of cookies Alfred had waiting for him. "Um, I take it this is why you called" Barry said indicating the downed Rogue "any why is he just lying on the floor by your front door, shouldn't you take him to Arkham or something?"

"I will have Clark run him over when he arrives, he will be out until morning and then Batman will pay him a little visit". Speaking of which Clark arrive next carrying a very confused Superboy, not only had he never been to the Manor he was about to find out Batman's and Robin's identities. As with Kid Flash Alfred was there with a plate of cookies "This must be Master Conner" he said warmly handing the stunned clone the plate "welcome". Dick came up slapping his wide eyed friend on the back leading him away from the adults so Bruce could handle Bolton "I know I was pretty whelmed the first time I came here too, Richard Wayne, pleased to meet you" Dick said with a bright smile. Conner recognized him from the news, circus orphan adopted by a billionaire a few months ago, this all explaining why Clark had such an interest in it. If anything his young team mate look smaller and more vulnerable than ever. "What happened to you?" he asked seeing the bruises around the boy's neck.

"Hazard of the job" Dick answered hoping they would drop it.

Wally was now over inspecting the injuries, Roy was going to have kittens when he saw this "Geeze did Bane leave Santa Prisca and crash land in Gotham tonight".

So much for dropping it "I didn't get these as Robin" Dick said his friends eyes traveling to the hulk of a man Superman was now hauling off to Arkham.

"Dude, seriously how is it one person can get kidnapped so many times" Kid Flash shouted jumping to the first conclusion that made sense to him, earning a scowl from Bruce and a shut up before Bats kills you look from his uncle. Conner let out a gasp "So many times? What do you mean so many times?" Sure he knew about Lex's attack but the way Wally was talking this was a regular thing.

"I wasn't kidnapped this time, didn't even make it out the door with me. It was a set up to keep Bruce from going to a meeting tomorrow" Dick shot pulling the collar of his shirt up to hide the bruises.

"A super villain breaks into your house in the middle of the night and was heading out the door with you, that's kidnapping in my book" Kid said. Dick could see Conner was still confused "My civilian identity was once the ward and now son of a billionaire known the world over. His company is on the cutting edge of almost every technology and Bruce is a celebrated diplomat, hacking off dictators the likes of Queen Bee on a daily basis. The mob can't stand him because he can't be bought and he is very generous with the police department, making it difficult for them to get dirty cops. A few times a year" ignoring Wally's snort "some creeps feel the need to go after me as a means of making a quick buck or forcing him to do something. Just like Luthor did a few months ago."

"But your Robin, I've seen you get away from guys 5 times your size, take on androids and monsters with Superman's strength" Conner said. Dick gave a sad smile "Thanks Conner, but how long do you think it would take the smarter villains out there to put two and two together if Richard Gray…Wayne took out his would be kidnappers with, martial arts, a few birdarangs and knock out gas. I can use a little of my acrobatics when attacked since we can attribute that to my childhood. Not to mention these guys are usually pretty motivated and don't fight fair I've been gassed, tranquilized, and chloroformed more times than I can count".

The 2 older men approached the conversation Bruce placing a hand on his son's shoulder "My public persona is a far cry from Batman as is Dick's from Robin. He is quiet, subdued while Bruce Wayne is a playboy, center of attention. I too can't fight as Batman when attacked, forced to duck and cover, allowing security or police to handle a situation until I can slip away."

Conner nodded now understanding "That is why some in the League has such a problem with Red Arrow, he was used against the League but on a personal level against Mr. Queen." Clark had returned "You will have that danger as well" he said grimly "Though the cousin of mild mannered reporter Clark Kent is hardly as tempting as let's say the ward of a billionaire…the son of Superman on the other hand…let's just say that line runs around the block"

Oliver and Roy were the last to arrive, not having the benefit of super powers to get them there quickly. Wally had run to the door after hearing the front door, only to return sulking a few moments later. Plopping down next to his Uncle with another cookie he answered his mentor's unasked question "Artemis is 'hanging out' with Black Canary".

Oliver smiled "Dinah is enjoying a female in our little club and they both needed a break, I arranged for brunch, pedicures, and some shopping for them" looking at the assembled group "We beat Orin?" Roy not far behind eyes immediately zeroing in on his friends bruises. What had happened, they were just in the Mountain "Is Godfrey going to have another slide show tomorrow?" he asked dangerously, he was done with his friends and family being attacked.

"Orin had trouble in Atlantis to deal with" Clark said.

"Atlantis is always having an issue when we meet, I think he just doesn't want to get out of bed" Barry said offhandedly. "And no, the Wayne's were attacked this evening"

Dick pulled up his retrieved wrist computer "We believe it was an attack in order to make sure Bruce didn't go up against Luthor tomorrow, this is a critical bid for him not to mention the support form Congressmen and Senators for his campaign".

Roy was livid "He's using us again, not directly but he's using us again!"

"We believe he is also assisting the traitor, Penguin said it was his assistant Merci that paid him and collected the pictures" Bruce added as Dick pulled up Penguin and Cupid on the monitor "According to Penguin the underworld is in overdrive and until we address the matter the Team will continue to be targets".

Thinking of Meghan and his friends Conner felt his temper flare "We know where he is, why is it we haven't crashed his office and beat him to a pulp yet". Clark understood his feelings "Publicly Luthor is still a hero and the League's favor is at an all-time low, outright attacking him now would surely be the end of us".

"And if he keeps assisting in going after you guys it's only a matter of time before someone snaps" Oliver said "I meant what I said to Cupid, I would put an arrow through his heart to protect any of them. I'm just lucky you were able to intercept the video or I'd be in jail for threatening a Presidential Candidate now".

Bruce knew it was true he was close to breaking as well "The attacks show our strategy was working, we were stopping him. He needs capital even more now with all his resources, paying villains and running for President is financially exhausting him".

"But he'll keep going after Dick and Roy, possibly Artemis" Wally perking up again, "to keep us away" Oliver said "And I'm sorry I'm not willing to do it anymore".

They sat in silence for a few moments before a mischievous smile crossed Dick's face "That's it! What if we repaid him in kind, and kept him from getting to the meetings?"

"The Justice League will not attack someone he cares about….if there is anyone" Clark said.

"No nothing like that. We have no solid evidence that he was behind it and everything else…but I know someone who believes us and would be willing to make sure we were protected…"

Bruce smiled "Jim, Jim Gordon. We could get a restraining order for Dick and Roy, he verbally and physically threatened both of them and while their word isn't enough for an arrest it would be enough to keep him away".

Roy understood now "And if we attending the meetings with you he won't be allowed in, he could still call in but it wouldn't have the same effect as being there in person".

The momentum was going as the plan came together "Not to mention the press would have a field day, Presidential candidate with two restraining orders" Barry added turning to Clark "I'm sure the Daily Planet could love to be the first on the story, perhaps a Lois Lane exclusive interview with a 'frightened' Dick Grayson and Roy Harper".

The Man of Steele finally smiled "You have no idea, she loves Dickie and taken a real shine to Conner as well". He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Hate to be the party crasher but we still have the little issue of him going after their alter egos" Barry added the new plan doing nothing to protect his nephew.

"It's time to fight back on that front as well" Roy said feeling confident for the first time in ages "I for one am tired of this, I am his son not the reason he can't be a hero" Oliver nearly jumped before a soft smile appeared on his worn features, Roy had never referred himself as his son and apparently hadn't noticed as he continued "set a trap of our own, one that Luthor and the traitor can't resist".

Wally looked at him doubtfully, there was no way his Uncle or any other mentors for that matter were going to let them put themselves in any sort of danger, especially as bait in a trap. "You've met Batman right, big, dark, scary, insanely protective and puts villains in body casts for coming after Robin". Bruce surprisingly silent as he pondered the plan.

Seeing he wasn't shut down right away Dick picked up "I don't like it either, but according to the Penguin there is quiet the payday for me alone but if someone were to get all of us….they will do something extra special…wanting to embarrass Batman and the League".

"Absolutely not" Clark said "we are not putting any of you out like a sacrificial lamb". Conner inclined to disagree "You've put us in dangerous situations before" he said "every mission you send us on you send us into the line of fire, every time we go on patrol you know something could happen".

"We knew the risks" Dick said looking at his father pleadingly "I am tired Bruce. Tired of being used against you, watching over my shoulder every time Robin goes out, tired of knowing my friends are being hunted. And with every capture the situation has only gotten worse, the smarter more dangerous ones are only biding their time. Penguin is bad but there are much worse out there, Zoom, Merlyn, Metallo, Black Manta, Joker. Let us help you stop this now, on our terms. If I fall, I know you'll catch me".

Barry could see Bruce wavering and made the mistake of looking to Wally who was staring him down with equal conviction. But they were right, eventually someone would lose this little game. With a resigned sigh he sat back "Just what did you have in mind?"

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so happy you are all enjoying it, thanks to all the reviews from the last chapter I'm going to go ahead and post this one a little earlier than I normally do. Hope you like this chapter, it's my personal favorite. I do apologize for any typos and grammar errors, grammar has never been my strongest skill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Luthor waited for the meeting to begin, with 5 minutes to go Wayne was still a no show. Lock Up as he was called must have done his job well. Lex had scoured the news that morning looking for word of an attack or break in at Wayne Manor, abduction of the boy, but wasn't unable to find anything, he hoped the villain was still holding them all at the Manor or Brucie was keeping it out of the media. As he told Bolton, he didn't care how all that mattered was Wayne not showing up here

Merci appeared at his side, stealthy as always, passing him a short note "_League voted to keep children and our partner is ready to meet you". _Lex smiled handing the note back "Arrange a real face to face". She nodded and disappeared again. The clock chimed and the various members of the committee settled in, looking at Wayne's empty seat.

"It appears Mr. Wayne is unable to join us this morning…" the doors bursting open and Bruce striding in a huge smile on his face. Luthor narrowed his eyes he looked awfully chipper for someone who should have been staring down a mad man last night, "Sorry I'm late, had some issues with my home security system, but thankfully we were able to _lock down_ the problem".

"We haven't begun, please sit down…" Bruce sat and the director began to detail the terms of the contract they were after, the two men eyeing each other dangerously across the table. The look on Luthor's face all Bruce needed to confirm what Lock Up had reveled when he interrogated him.

The meeting went for what seemed like hours before finally breaking for lunch. The group mingling with each other as they stretched their legs. "Bruce, I'm so sorry to hear you had issues with your security, I do hope everyone is okay, especially that dear son of yours, has been through so much already" Lex started unable to resist.

Bruce startled him with his answer, Lex expected he would be in the protective fury "It was quite a scare" he said calmly "he bypassed my security and attempted to take Dick". Luthor listened starting to get uneasy at his rivals attitude. "But thanks to my staff's quick thinking and Batman's timely arrival the criminal was stopped before getting out the door. But can you imagine my surprise when Batman informed me you had hired him, you had send him after my family again".

"How dare you! You have no proof" Lex hissed, knowing his was his word against Lock Ups, though the list of criminals his word was against was starting to get long.

"Your right I don't have proof aside from an Arkham crazy under a Batman interrogation, though I am getting quite the collection of those"

Luthor laughed "Means nothing, it is their word against mine".

Bruce continued his calm demeanor pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "That may be but on my way here I stopped by the Police Headquarters and talked with Jim Gordon, good friend of mine, our kids go to school together. I informed him of the incident and your threats to me and to him at the party in Gotham" Handing Lex the piece of paper "He agreed this was in order" pulling a second one out "And for Roy Harper as well".

Luthor laughed again "A restraining order, come now Bruce you can do so much better than that, I myself haven't been near the boys in ages". Now it was Bruce's turn to laugh waving at the doors where Alfred stood with Dick. The boy was dressed in a sleek suit, much like the one Bruce was wearing, eyes shimmering as he joined his father, greeting him with a hug. The head of the selection committee joining them, Dick embracing his hand eagerly "Sir, I hope you don't mind me sitting in. I wanted to see in person how the process works, since I will be doing this one day".

The chairman beamed "Of course young man, come I'll introduce you to the others…that is if it's okay with your father". Bruce put on a warm smile "Yes, please and go ahead I just have to finish something up with Lex first". The pair walked away Dick asking questions about the process respectfully.

Once out of earshot Bruce indicated the paper "You have 5 minutes to clear out before I have my lawyers call the police to enforce this" he said "We go public on Monday, both boys are giving an exclusive to Lois Lane and the Planet".

Lex could hardly breathe he was so angry, his entire head turning red "My lawyers will destroy this in a matter of hours".

Bruce continued his frustratingly cheery attitude "They can try, but in the meantime 3 minutes and I make an awfully big scene…I believe the press was tipped off that Dick was joining me so there are a few photographers camped outside, I'm sure they would just love this….2 minutes 30 seconds. Oh and I'll save you a trip to Star tomorrow Roy is planning on joining Oliver at his meeting as well".

Forced to admit defeat and not wanting to tarnish his image in the press, not now that the League was so low. He straightened up scowling "Whatever happens you have brought on yourself" he said "and you better believe it's that boy that will suffer for it"

"One minute" Bruce said stepping closer to Luthor "And I'd like to see you try, we are done being threatened by the likes of you and we will fight back". Lex stalked out the door grumbling a hasty apology to the committee about a sudden emergency he needed to see too before heading out the door. Bruce watched him go Dick arriving at his side "Did you get it?" he asked excitedly. The elder pulled a small recorder out of his suite pocket "Every word".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luthor seethed as he waited for his League contact to show up, thanks to Bruce and his little restraining order he had less than 48 hours before it went public. His best lawyers had been working on it but due to the weekend had yet been able to get a Gotham judge in to hear his side of the case, most hanging up the second the heard the name Wayne.

Anger getting the better of his as he felt everything falling apart "Where is our guest Merci?" He growled. Ever faithful she checked her tablet "Should arrive any moment sir". He resumed his pacing for a few more minutes before a black clad figure entered the room. "About time" Luthor muttered under his breath approaching his guest.

"Hello my friend" he said his demeanor changing to get what he wanted "I must thank you for your invaluable information, the little stunts with the brats wouldn't have been nearly as effective if we didn't know when the stronger capes were busy" extending his hand. The figure didn't not return the greeting, features hidden beneath a mask and hood.

"Despite the fact the children are tearing them apart the League has voted to keep them….going against my wishes" a distorted voice said giving Luthor no hint as to who could be under the mask, aside from someone tall and well built…eliminating the few female members and only a handful of men. "It is time to eliminate them and bring forth a new League, one that is not burdened by such liabilities, and is willing to deal with the issues that face our world".

"You call them liabilities, I call them pests" Luthor said "Tell me when can I have one of the Rouges at them again….I was thinking of upping the ante on Robin or perhaps Aqualad, he is the leader of that little club after all".

The figure growled "I can do better that just Robin, I can give them ALL to you… and with all of them some of the strongest in the League would be at your mercy…Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the Flash….all at your beck and call. What would you do with that kind of power?"

Lex's mind ran wild with the possibilities the figure before him continuing "I hear you've been having issues with Bruce Wayne, imagine him assassinated by Batman or Superman". Reality crashing back, this was all too good to be true "What do you get out of this?" he asked suspiciously.

"My rightful place" he said simply "I should be running the League, not the Bat, a mere mortal among gods. He and the Boy Scout refuse to make the sacrifices necessary to win".

"Sounds like if you were in charge I would be on the top of your list" Luthor said Merci adjusting her arm to fire if necessary. The figure shook his head "Due to your help I will afford you special…privileges… and as President we would of course make sure you and your interests were our top priority".

Satisfied Luthor finally smiled "And just how do you plan on giving them all to me? It was quite the production obtaining Red Arrow, Artemis, and Kid Flash once before. And even the combined powers of the Injustice League were unable to contain them long enough before their mentors arrived".

"Due to the repercussions of the vote the other night Batman is insistent on some team building training at our base…attendance is mandatory" the figure hissed, clearly displeased with being given orders "With the League all in one place there is no one to protect the precious protégé's…they are going to be locked down at their own base. I will tell you where the base is, disable communications, and tell you how to get in. On your part might I suggest Dr. Strange arrange for a field trip for some of the prisoners at Belle Rev".

Luthor smiled attacking them where they thought they were safe, it would be awfully traumatic for mentor and protégé "Well what are we waiting for, let's get going".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Batman looked down at Robin one last time before heading for the Watchtower. They were in a small hallway away from where the others had gathered, most everyone else in front of the Zeta Tubes. Each mentor stood before their protégé's, nerves written on all of their faces. The plan had seemed like a good idea but now that it was here everyone seemed to be having second thoughts. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked echoing the words of so many months ago. Robin looked up with a small smile on his face "I told you I am tired of being a liability for you. We are going to find the mole, take Luthor down, and start to restore the public's confidence in the League".

Batman nodded kneeling down, his softened features indicating it was his father and not mentor before him. Robin embraced him, allowing the strong arms to close around him "You be careful too…once the traitor figures out what is up he won't go down without a fight…remember you have a promise to keep"

Batman pulled away "As do you".

"We need start going" Superman said giving Superboy a pat on the back Outside of those in this room no one knew this was a trap. They were staggering their arrival and arriving from their home cities to not arouse suspicion. "I wish Jon and Meghan were back" Wally said moving from his uncle to Artemis's side, his hand slipping into her own "you know the how link up thing would come in handy tonight".

Black Canary approached the tubes giving her students one last worried look "Wonder Woman made contact with them the other day, She is too deep into her training to leave now and a telepath may scare the traitor off. You guys please be careful".

One by one the mentors bid their charges farewell until only Batman was left "The goal is to get proof that Luthor is involved. Our hope is they attack and keep you here, worse case you are taken and if that does happen know my trackers will be able to locate you. I have rigged the caves systems to alert me as they go down but Robin will as well. As soon as we receive the notification we will depart and follow you. Each of you has a recorder, get your captor talking especially if it's one of your own Rouges. If possible place a tracker on them so we can get them at the drop with Merci, Merci will be the link the Luthor we need. If after posing" the word giving him pause "you are able to escape on your own do so". The group nodded

"Wait, where are Aquaman and Aqualad?" Artemis questioned leaning into Wally, her nerves on edge, unwanted memories of the Red's attack coming to mind. Kaulder came running in from the bay "Here! Apologies my friends, my King had some last minute issues to attend to in Atlantis, Batman he has proceeded to the Watchtower already".

Batman nodded and without another word he swept from the cave into the Zeta Tube, eyes lingering on his son as he disappeared into the light.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Batman strode onto the Watchtower, last to arrive and wasting no time getting down to business. "The purpose of this training is to process a number of worst case scenarios the League could possibly face due to new intelligence we have received…"

"Does one of those include the sidekicks being used as hostages" Hawkgirl shot Interrupting Batman, still unhappy with the results of the vote, ignoring the glare from Wonder Woman. The Dark Knight held his temper "It does" he growled.

Captain Marvel who was oblivious to the tension "Oh, does that mean the Team will be joining us?" He asked excitedly wanting the opportunity to work with them, his requests to help with their training or even visit repeatedly denied.

Superman chose to answer "No, the team has been locked down in the Mountain due to the continuing threats against them. We have extended the Watchtower's training simulator to encompass the entire station". Batman picked up again fixing the Hawks with a dangerous glare "The simulations are meant to adapt to our actions, however each scenario has a time limit and failsafe. I have only created the premise of the situation, not dictated the actions, those will come from how we react. Failure is an option".

Wonder Woman stepped forward "To your stations, we begin in 5 minutes"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin tried to relax as he halfheartedly worked on a prototype for a new birdarang, the foam arrows the Arrow's used his inspiration. It has been 6 hours since their mentors had left and still no sign of attack, perhaps the mole saw through it, the target being too good to be true. Risking a glance up at the TV where he had pulled up the camera feeds from the Watchtower he saw the League still struggling to work together with the fluidity and ease they once had.

"What's going on now?" Roy asked sitting down next to him.

"They are on the last one, I believe this is the one where an artificial intelligence takes over the Watchtower, turning the station itself against them" Robin replied as Flash was blasted across the room into the wall again "The station is winning".

"I can see that" Roy added Zatara joining Flash in a heap.

"You'd think they'd figure out the run straight at it plan isn't working by now" Artemis said quietly trying not to wake Wally who had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She was gently stroking his hair and both Red Arrow and Robin had to shake their heads "Waiting for someone to show up and attack us and he falls asleep".

She smiled softy "Part of his charm".

Superboy and Aqualad returned from their sparring match watching the fight on the screen for a few moments. "Any sign of…"

"Shhh" Superboy said holding up his hand eyes looking intently around the room. Robin pulled the Mountains security on his computer while Artemis woke Wally. "Our guests?" Aqualad finally asked his voice low and barely above a whisper.

Superboy nodded "We're going to have company" he growled "I can hear multiple targets coming in from the Bay" Robin zeroing in on the area still finding nothing on his sensors the feed to the Watchtower going dark "They have shut down our systems, all communications and zeta tubes are down".

"Proceed to Phase 2" Aqualad ordered "As much as it pains me to say this remember our objective is to reveal Luthor's involvement, and if that means we must be captured so be it".

"We don't know who has come or if they plan to try take us somewhere else. If they do stay traught, we need proof Luthor is involved and in my experience the best way is to be as mouthy as you can, get them to talk, Kid shouldn't be a problem".

Wally couldn't resist a smile "By the time I'm done with them they'll be ready to give me back to Uncle B, Captain Boomerang has twice now".

"Times up" Superboy said indicating the hall where soft footfalls could now be heard running their way. The 6 young heroes readied themselves, weapons drawn in a defensive position. Aqualad gave a final nod "Be safe my friends" as Sportsmaster entered the room with multiple figures glad in black, most likely Shadows. "There's my little paydays, I understand you've been all sorts of trouble since I've been gone".

"How did you get in here!?" Superboy demanded to keep up appearances Artemis not far behind "How did you get out!? You were in Belle Rev" as more figures appeared.

"Remember we're in this together Sportsmaster" Black Manta said appearing behind the mercenary with his own men. "Yes, plenty of the brats to go around" Joker said practically skipping in "Nice clubhouse Bird Boy, though you might walk to talk to Batsy about making sure the back door is locked" he added.

Kid pulled Artemis closer not taking his eyes off of Sportsmaster "What, mine and Supey's villains not cool enough to come to the party?"

No one answered as they moved closer together, allowing the intruders to make the first move. It was the Joker who finally gave in to the temptation and charged forward giggling madly as he ran at Robin. "Dibs on the bird! I have all sorts of fun set up for us tonight".

"Robin disappear, contact the League!" Aqualad ordered, the boy throwing a handful of smoke pellets before them allowing them all to scatter and disappear into the smoke. Joker stopped as the men charged forward, finding nothing but empty air where the children had once been.

"Get them!" Sportsmaster bellowed to the men "he needs them alive!" grabbing Joker by the arm "And you DO NOT touch my daughter this time". The Joker pushed the hand away "I know, I know" setting his yellow eyes on the rafters catching a flash of color. A green arrow landed before the pair, both of them jumping back before it exploded.

Sportsmaster followed the path of the arrow to see his daughter and Red Arrow hadn't gone far, perched on a small ledge above the tubes. Kid Flash running around the room confusing the goons. Skidding to a halt under his friends he began his other assault "Wow, your still doing other people's dirty work, well what else would you do since you don't have the ability to do something this big on your own. What's it like working for the Joker? I assume this is all his idea since he's the biggest baddie here".

Joker turned his attention from the rafter to the mouthy red head "Why thank you" he said with a bow "Nice to see someone here has a healthy respect for my talents".

"I do not work for him" Sportsmaster seethed removing his javelin throwing it to the ledge the archers were firing from. Both easily jumped away but he had achieved his goal of getting them down into the fray, forced to fight his men hand to hand.

Across the room Aqualad and Superboy were fighting together to keep Black Manta at bay, the underwater master matching Kaulder blow for blow while Superboy was disarming his men. Sportsmaster reached into his pocket pulling out his next weapon "Joker, be a dear and go even the odds over there" he said gesturing to the underwater villain.

The clown scowled at the order not having moved for a few minutes, the mercenary heaving a heavy sigh "You can use the pretty rock our friend gave us…" he tempted, Joker finally cracking a smile, reaching into his 'bag of tricks' as he called it. "Fine, but if I were you I would be more than a little worried the Bird Boy isn't in here. It's been my experience that things go boom when he does that". Sportsmaster scoffed, he knew what he was doing, Robin was following Aqualad's orders and was fruitlessly trying to call for help, easily taken down once the others were out of the way. And with the Joker gone he closed in on the trio, Kid Flash running and giving the archers room to fire. It frustrated him to see his daughter fighting so well with the team, not when he had envisioned her and Jade at his side as merciless killers…speaking of the devil.

He watch proudly as Cheshire appeared from the shadows, diving at Red Arrow with her sigh. "Look out" Artemis cried pushing him out of the way, and Cheshire crashing into her and she hit the wall violently. She fell to the ground silent as both red heads yelled with rage.

"Hello Lover Boy" she purred advancing as he pulled himself off the ground, forcing him away from the pair "Time for a rematch". He rolled away from her next strike flipping up and swung his bow at her, fully intending to give her another concussion. Cheshire easily dodged "Oh so feisty today, and I was worried this wouldn't be a challenge after sister dear went down so easy".

While Roy had his hands full Wally was at her side, plan or no she was not going to be taken…not without him anyway. Checking her for blood her eyes barely open "Behind…" she whispered, Wally turning in time to dive out of the way of Sportsmaster. Realizing with a start what he had come at him with "Inhibitor collars" he yelled warning the others. He doubled back pulling Artemis up, she returned the favor sending explosive arrows at her father, forcing him to back off.

88888888

Superboy let out a growl as he heard Kid Flashes shouts "Artemis and Kid are pinned down" helping Kaulder up after the leader had been thrown at his feet "They have the inhibitor collars, and I don't think Red arrow is going to last much longer". Aqualad remained calm eyeing Manta from a distance, there was something different about the way he was fighting, he was less fluid, perhaps due to being out of his element. "I want you to go help them" he ordered now realizing they would not have to throw this battle to lose it.

Conner growled "I am not…gah" collapsing to the ground Joker approaching with Kryptonite in his hand. Kaulder supported and tried to shield his friend. "Isn't it pretty!" he cooed admiring it "Lexi just has the best toys". Despite his friends pain Kaulder pressed, seeing the opening they were waiting for "Luthor, Luthor gave that to you? He sent you to attack us?"

Joker giggled stepping closer, Superboy gasping in pain "Why yes, he thought the light would make such pretty pictures for the papers".

"Joker!" Manta hissed the benefactor was not to be discussed, shooting a warning shot at the clown. He only giggled more "What, Lex said to use it on him, to make him scream for the Boy Scout" emphasizing the point by pulling out a recorder and pressing play, Luthor's voice coming over loud and clear "I want the League to suffer, want them and the world to watch their 'children' scream for mercy…" Clicking it off he dropped his voice "And believe me I know how to make little sidekicks scream" again eyeing the rafters above "right Robin?"

Wally jumped in despite being surrounded "Guess I was wrong, you aren't the brains…again…just like in Metropolis your merely a puppet and he's pulling the strings".

Now the Joker was getting dangerous "I am no one's puppet" he growled "My services have been well compensated last time and will be again…as soon as we do our jobs and you brats show just how far the League is willing to fall for you".

"Shut up" Sportsmaster and Manta yelled in unison shooting another shot, this one hitting a little bit closer. "Ohhh, right Lexi funding this…it's a secret…shhh" the clown said putting his finger to his lips.

Kaulder stayed at his friends side catching the shadow moving from the rafters towards the exit communications room as Joker and Manta interacted, "Go with him", the soft tinks of birdarangs imbedding in rock across the cavern alerting him to the distraction that was about to come" Superboy whispered "I'll be fine".

Aqualad was reluctant but if they had the evidence and could avoid the entire second part of the plan if they could get ahold of the League. Red Arrow seemed to have taken notice to and come up from sparring with Cheshire long enough to fire an arrow at the Jokers outstretched hands, knocking the Kryptonite away. Three explosions rocked the room and Kaulder followed the Boy Wonder down the darkened hall. Joker yelling with delight running to retrieve the toxic rock "See Sportsmaster! Boom!"

88888

Robin tore down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to block out the sounds of his friends fighting behind him. They had what they needed and it was time to call the Calvary. He had already tried every other communication method he had on him, finding them all blocked, even his personal link to Batman. Even with the plan that one should not be down. Skidding into the communications room he gasped when he saw the destroyed panel, the tell tell signs of a bomb in its place. "So not asterous" he muttered and began pulling out charred wires and connecting them to his computer.

Kaulder ran into the room, closing and bolting the door behind him "I take it you have been unable to contact the League" he said surveying the damage before him.

"Someone did some reprogramming" He said starting to get a very bad feeling "Between this and whatever jammer our friends are using this is going to take time" a crashing against the door causing both the jump, Manta's voice on the other side "Get through this door now! We can't let him get to the League"

"Time we don't have" Kaulder said calmly watching the door activating his weapons.

Robin took a few calming breaths, though not going exactly according to plan Batman should know something was wrong soon and come. Right now he needed to get evidence to someone else in case they took the original from him, though something else was starting to eat at him "Doesn't this seem too easy?" he asked working on punching a hole in the field.

Aqualad couldn't help but be surprised "My friend this seems far from easy".

Robin shook his head "The Joker gave us what we wanted within 15 minutes of being here…exactly what we wanted, and he was looking right at me while he played it…I'm still going to take it but I have a bad feeling this is screaming of a set up". Aqualad could only nod in response "Get it to Batman and call the League, I feel we should abandon the objective and get out of here".

"Working on it and agreed the mole must have tipped them off" Robin said the steel door turning red from whatever they were cutting through with. With the last few keystrokes he pulled a small cell phone from a hidden compartment in his belt and attached it to the computer. It wouldn't be a direct message but he knew it would get to Batman.

The pounding on the door grew louder and the steel finally gave way and it crashed into the room. Robin confirmed the message had been delivered, before throwing the phone on the ground and destroying it under his boot and kicking the remnants into the rubble of the console where it blended in.

Black Manta loomed in the door, red eyes glowing at the pair as they readied their weapons. "Sorry but your service has been disconnected" he said, Aqualad narrowing his eyes, in all the times he had faced Manta he had never made a joke. Robin had also noted the differences in attitude and fighting style, Batman versing him in other heroes Rouges as a precaution "Is he normally like this?" Robin whispered not expecting a response.

Manta advanced "Now come along like good boys and no one will get hurt…yet".

"Pass, been kidnapped enough already" Robin shouted ducking as Aqualad made the first move. "It is you that should surrender, the League will be here soon and you cannot hope to beat them" he cried landing a good hit to the helmet, leaving a long crack before getting blasted away in a red flash of light "There is no way you got a message out of the jamming field so they think you are still having a fun sleepover". Robin didn't miss a beat leaping over his fallen friend throwing a series of birdarangs at the newly formed weak spot, landing gracefully, shielding Kaulder with his cape as they exploded.

Manta cried out in pain and rage clawing at the burning helmet before doing what neither hero expected, pulling the smoldering hunk of metal off and tossing it to the side. "Seize them!" a horribly familiar voice roared from behind fingers that were holding burned flesh, Manta's men swarming in around him. The pair was surrounded in seconds, too stunned to defend themselves.

"You! It was you! We trusted you!" Robin screamed suddenly remembering to fight against the hands that now held him.

Aqualad dropped to the floor, his knees giving way as he looked upon the face of the traitor for the first time "My King" he whispered.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! So happy you like the twist...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Batman looked over the Watchtowers Hall and the exhausted yet victorious Justice League gathering in the hall. "Someone remind me to talk nice to the Watchtower next time it messes up my coffee" Barry said collapsing into his chair with an energy bar. Hal following suite "I for one don't remember installing that many weapons and booby traps on here". Batman hid a smirk as he checked his communicator for the signal from the cave, the systems showing the Cave's defenses and communications still intact. "Anything yet?" Superman asked "It's been, what six hours, if they were going to take the bait something should have happened by now".

"Over seven" Batman corrected now unable to shake the feeling something wasn't right. Green Arrow joined them "We are missing 5 of our colleagues" he said scanning the room again both men looking up "Hawkman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Aquaman, and Green Lantern, sorry Stewart have not been seen".

Superman tried to recall the last time he'd seen any of the heroes "You sure your little simulation can't kill?" earning a glare. Batman moved to the main console "Flash, do a sweep, we are a few short here" ignoring the rest of League. First checking on the status of the cave, again finding it secure until he looked at the time stamp. Slamming his fist into the console, someone had looped the system. Removing the program he heard Black Canary curse behind him, the Cave had gone down nearly an hour ago.

"Has Robin made contact" she asked knowing the answer Hawkgirl coming to her side "What is going on here?" she demanded "Hawkman and four of your colleagues are missing after Batman tried to kill us all and your checking on a bunch of kids that have been locked down in one of the most secure places on the planet".

"Flash to anyone" the speedster called, I've found Marvel, he's out cold down here in the transfer bay next to the Zeta Tubes, can someone come help me get the big guy up". Wonder Woman nodded and flew off leaving the mentors, Batman now desperately trying to raise Robin, make sure things were still going according to plan "This was all a trap meant to obtain proof that Luthor was orchestrating the attacks on the Team as a means of discrediting the League". Those in the hall not in on the plan now staring "The team, that some of you have been referring to as liabilities came up with this to flush the enemy out by putting themselves in the line of fire while we were 'occupied'".

"Why didn't you tell us?" Green Lantern demanded "we could have surrounded the Mountain waited for them to take the bait".

"That's not all" Superman said "Some of the information that came to light during the incidences indicated that there was a traitor within the League, passing Luthor vital information such as when some of us were on missions".

Flash and Wonder Woman returned supporting the now conscious Captain Marvel. He looked dazed as they laid him down, Black Canary checking him over. "Said he was fighting the simulation when he noticed the Zeta Tube had been activated, when he called out to see who was there took a supply crate to the head" Flash relayed.

"Zeta logs and security cameras were wiped clean" Green Arrow said "though is stands to reason one of the 4 is the traitor".

"Three, can't be Orin, he had a sidekick he knew of the plan" Flash offered seeing Hawkgirl was about to explode at the insinuation her companion might be the traitor.

"Quiet" Batman shot seeing a signal coming in from the Batcave, "Batman here" praying his son's voice would come over the comm. Instead it was Alfred's "Sir, forgive the call but Master Robin sent a message to me…on my phone…I have been unable to raise him or the Mountain, the message has been uploaded to the Caves computer and to you now".

The League could only watch as Manta, Joker, and Sportsmaster descended upon the cave and their protégés. "Hera help them" Diana whispered. The continued to watch gasping when the Kryptonite and as Joker played the recorder, some even cheering. "They did it!" Oliver said.

"It was too easy" Batman said with narrowed eyes "That was exactly what we needed and the Joker just gave it to us". Rewinding the footage he pointed to the clown looking up directly up to where Robin was hiding "See he knew where Robin was, looked directly at him as he played it".

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get down there" Flash said.

It was Hawkgirl that surprised everyone "We can't all go, we are missing 3 colleagues, most likely taken out by one of our own, he could have injured and stashed them somewhere up here".

"And Luthor" Black Canary "we have the proof, we cannot miss this opportunity to get him". An alarm going off indicating an emergency somewhere in the world.

Batman nodded "Hawkgirl you lead the search here, once you know who the traitor is let us know, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel and Zatara will handle what appears to be a mudslide in Peru, Black Canary you and Wonder Woman get this evidence to the proper authorities and assist with bringing Luthor into custody. Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, and I will go to the cave and assist the team".

No one argued, everyone simply dispersing to their assigned task.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin continued to fight, scream, and curse as Manta's, well Aquaman's men drug him down the hall back to the main cavern. They had taken his belt, gloves, and various other items he had hidden, leaving them back in the communications room with Kaulder's water bearers. Aquaman had taken his wrist computer for himself. The trackers Batman had placed on them also removed. His mind was still reeling at the betrayal, Aquaman, King of Atlantis, Founding Member of the League, and Kaulder's mentor. Looking back he could see his friend was refusing to struggle, allowing a collar to be placed on himself to be bound, eyes shown with defeat. "Aqualad, he does not define you, you do, and you have proven yourself a hero and leader several times over do not let him defeat you…" Aquaman seemed to have enough of his pep talk and snatched him away from the guards dragging him away from the despondent leader "That's quite enough from you" he said squeezing his arm painfully for emphasis.

Robin seethed still trying to pull away "Nice move with the Joker, giving us what the League wanted and now you have something on Lex".

Aquaman did smile "Move worthy of the Bat himself, even got the idea from the stunt Bruce pulled on Luthor" he said proudly "too bad the League will never get it".

"Don't you dare speak his name" Robin hissed "You have no right and he…they are going to come and you are going to lose. Batman may not kill but he just might make an exception for a traitor like you". They arrived at the main hall again Aquaman allowed the others to go first "What are they going to do besides exactly what I want. I have you all…even better I have you Dick…and we both know you are better leverage than anything or anyone else out there".

He drug Robin into the room enjoying the reaction from the other young heroes "It was you! What the hell!?" Roy screamed his voiced the loudest from where he had been lashed to the wall.

Joker smiled from his perch on the back of the couch "Is the Calvary coming?" he asked loving seeing the boy so distressed. "Not yet, be sure you remove the trackers from where I told you" Aquaman said looking over the room. Red Arrow had been subdued Cheshire running her hands through his hair despite him trying to thrash away.

Connor lay propped against the wall, the Kryptonite and collar more than enough to keep him down.

Sportsmaster held Kid Flash, collar on, knife poised at his throat keeping Artemis in her place, arms wrapped around herself.

"Well done, may I suggest we get on our way, I sabotaged the scenario best I could but eventually they will get it together and come looking for the whelps".

"We can hear you" Robin shot having to admit this was going to be interesting, if villains didn't do one thing very well it was splitting the spoils they just needed to hang on long enough. His eyes met Wally's who gave the slightest nods of understanding as to avoid the blade biting into his neck.

"Now how is this going to work?" Joker said juggling the Kryptonite with a few rubber balls "There are 3 of us, and Fishy Boy here is worth nothing to the capes…"

"Hey!" 5 other voices shouting in unison, Aqualad only sinking deeper into his captives hold. Joker paid no heed "the original plan was we each get 2, but now there's only 5. And Sporty over there isn't too keen anyone else taking blondey. I propose he takes the Lovebirds…"

Sportsmaster growled "We all know he's not worth as much as the others…" Wally had already heard of the list already but needed to stall "Again, hey! My mentor is totally awesome and a founding member I'm just as good a hostage as anyone else here" The Mercenary ignored him pointing his knife at Red Arrow "I want him…we have some unfinished business with both he and his mentor".

Joker clapped happily "Oh ho, maybe this will work. Give me my bird your highness and I think I can come up with something to do with the mopey one, you get Superboy and Zippy over there we all have our fun and Lexi gives us a giant check".

"You might want to think about it Joker, I'm worth a lot of money to my mentor, after Luthor pays I'll bet he's going ransom me back, are you just going to let Sportsmaster have me and all that money without a fight?" Roy tried earning a harsh slap across the face from Cheshire. "Quiet" she whispered dangerously as Aquaman stepped backed pulling Robin with him "Plans changed, they are all coming with me".

_Here we go _Robin though hiding a smile the Joker turning to face the fallen King "What?" he said dangerously. Sportsmaster too moving forward their respective goons tensing. "Hear that Uncle Joker, looks like we're not going to get our play time after all, first in Metropolis and here again. And I bet you did a lot of working setting something special up".

Aquaman's grip tightened quieting him, his men moving to protect him "I said plan has changed".

"You are insane? What idiot pulls a double cross on the Joker and Sportsmaster…besides Lex Luthor" Wally cried Sportsmaster pressing the blade roughly to quiet him. Joker moved slowly, dangerously, like a snake ready to strike "We had a deal so like Zippy said, are you insane? And since I have cornered the market on insane choose your next words very wisely".

Aquaman wasn't fazed "The plan has changed" he said more of his men coming up from the Bay to back him up "They are coming with me so I can have a discussion about the Leagues leadership…" and alarm on his belt going off causing him to curse.

"You're out of time" Artemis smirked "The League is coming aren't they?"

The Atlantian muttered something in his native tongue shaking his captive "You little brat, you got something out to them, didn't you!" not waiting for an answer "Prepare the ships and bring the helmet! And gag them now, there is now way they have accounted for everyone yet". Artemis was right, the alarms indicated there was zeta activity on the Watchtower.

While his men leapt at his orders the Joker held up his hand "Why should we do anything you say? That answer you gave was the wrong answer. Lexi is giving me money and letting me play with my little bird. I have no interest in being part of this coup you seem to be planning or letting you take him from me…in fact if I can't have him I think it would be more fun to watch Daddy Bats have at you".

Manta's charred helmet was back on and he looked directly at the Joker, red energy beams catching him square in the chest, blasting the clown into the wall where he fell unmoving. Screams echoed in the cavern around newly placed gags.

Now he focused on Sportsmaster "How about you? You can let me take them, but I'll be generous and let you have your daughter. Refuse and you can let Kid Flash take the blast for you but will your daughters be as lucky" his men raising their weapons. Both girls tensed as they saw their father's subtle hand signal.

The mercenary prepared to move "I did not sign up to get the middle of a Justice League power struggle. And right now at the very least 4 very angry members are heading our way, if not more. So if it's all the same to you we're going to take our leave…NOW!" Moving in unison he and Cheshire threw handfuls of smoke bombs, filling the room with white smoke as chaos erupted.

Aquaman shouting orders "Get them to the ship, as many as you can! Kill the Shadows!"

Artemis had known what was coming and was ready as soon as the smoke started to envelope the room. She was beyond done with being the damsel in distress and it was time to do some rescuing of her own. Startling the guards that held her she dropped to the floor and whipped her legs around sending them to the ground allowing her to drive her elbows into their foreheads "Teach you to not bother binding my arms" she muttered pulling off her gag and moving on. Listening intently for her father's heavy footsteps and Wally's struggles in the chaos. Her father would be more concerned with getting out with something he could get paid for.

Her patience was rewarded and she could hear the steel tips boots trying to drag something very uncooperative towards the bay. Dodging Shadows and Manta's alike she heard the footfalls give way to splashing….Aquaman was bringing his element to him.

Finally she saw the back of her father's head Wally failing in his arms, confirming his knife was no longer at her boyfriend's neck and in her father's belt. She leapt at him latching her arms as hard as she could around his neck and hung on for dear life as he began to buck and curse. "Little girl, you let go now or your boy toy is going to get it". She wasn't backing down, not now "Try it, you'll have to let go of at least one arm to get a weapon and I'm pretty sure you are barely holding onto him as it is".

Wally could hear Artemis taking on her father and at the moment was feeling incredibly helpless against the mercenary. And despite his her best efforts they were still making headway towards the Bay. Powers or no there had to be something he could do…wrapping his legs around Sportsmaster and sending the 3 of them crashing into the water. Wally gasped around the gag, water filling his mouth Sportsmaster falling on top of him holding him under. _Not the best plan _the Artemis voice in his head chastised.

Fighting the urge to take a breath pushing up as hard as he could against the weight on top of him, large hands now holding his head under. He was beginning to black out he felt the weight lift and soft yet strong hands pulling him up. Artemis was there, yanking the gag from his mouth, before kissing him and slapping him in one swift movement. "What were you thinking?" she cried tossing the gun she had used as a club aside and trying in vain to pull the collar off.

Coughing he looked at her sheepishly "It worked didn't it…get down" he shouted punching a Shadow that had been trying to sneak up behind them "And what on earth is this pea soup they used in here".

"Come one we need to help the others" she said running to where there was more fighting, water now up to her knees "And its dad's own design, made for ambushes like this and lasts for hours".

"Great" he mutter taking her hand and running into the fray.

88888

Red Arrow was still reeling from the traitors identity though not entirely shocked when their attackers had turned on each other. Cheshire was leading the way through the smoke special filters in her mask allowing her to see, slashing away at the Atlantians easily, and a pair of Shadows dragging him behind her. "Keep up" she quipped "I don't want this to be a total waste". Roy felt water on his boots and with the rate it was coming in it wasn't long before Aquaman had the advantage.

He'd be halfheartedly struggling waiting for his moment to go as the lock pick he'd hidden in his mouth earlier that day came in handy as the locks around his wrist gave way. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his reason to go. Kaulder still knelt where they'd left him, eyes distant and despondent, and his guards leaving him alone to fight Sportsmaster's men. "Sorry guys, this is where I get off" he said pulling the chains back, freeing his hands with the flick of his wrist. Grabbing the ends he now swung his once leash as a weapon easily taking out the two Shadows before turning his attention to Cheshire.

"Is it worth it?" he challenged, using one of the chains to pull her sword away the other to knock her mask into the fog, taking her advantage "Waters rising fast and his men outnumbered yours going in". She stood for a moment before slinking out of the chains, blowing him a kiss and walking back into the fog "Until another time" she said.

He watched her go, making sure she was indeed going before moving the direction he'd seen Kaulder "Aqualad" He cried "Kaulder come on answer me!" Stumbling back he finally came upon his friend still despondent in the water. Running to his side he picked the restraints easily and tried to pull him up. "Kaulder, so help me get traught and get traught now!" he shouted slapping his friend across the face. The leader looked at him sadly "Why? You do not need me, means of a traitor to get my friends, worth nothing to the League…to anyone."

Roy was ready to rip his hair out "For one not all of us have gills, two Superboy is around here somewhere in a room filling with water passed out from Kryptonite exposure, and three an apparently psychotic water wielding King wants to take us on a little field trip I have no interest in going on anymore…if I keep this up I'm going to catch up with Robin"

"Robin that is who he wanted as a protégé all along" Kaulder said heavily "He never wanted me I was only for show, how you say keeping up with the Jonses".

"We're all here because of him" Roy shot kneeling in the water amazed none of the thugs had come across them yet "Me, you, Wally, Artemis…none of us would be here if Robin hadn't paved the way. Have we all been jealous of him at one time or another, yes! I know there is no way Wonder Woman would ever let me get away with calling her Aunt Diana, however that doesn't mean she or any of the others wouldn't help me if I needed it. And do you think he's never wished he had powers like you? Like the other night when he was attacked in his bed or a few months ago when Two Face took him and demanded millions of dollars for his life. Look, no one here knows Aquaman better than you, you are the best one to get us out of this. He may have fallen but you don't have to go down with him" Roy stood extending his hand to his friend holding his breath.

Kaulder took it firmly allowing Roy to pull him up, taken aback by the wicked smile now on his friends face "Time to show him how valuable of a partner I can be".

8888

Robin had expected them to turn but attempting to kill each other was another matter altogether. Aquaman was hidden beneath the helmet and was no longer the kind king he had known since he was 9. "I don't have time for this" Aquaman seethed, the voice distorter not working as well hand extending to the Bay, summoning the sea to him. "Find them all! And get them into the sub".

Sighing around the gag he silently let the bindings fall into the rising water keeping his hands behind him, not ready to play his hand just yet, Batman would be here soon and he had no intention of being a human shield. A group Atlantians appeared through the fog dragging a barely conscious Superboy up with them. Though the Kryptonite was lost its affects still lasting, Robin's concern with how pale his friend was. "Still going to try to get away?" Aquaman asked amused actually releasing his arm, opening a compartment in the armor to reveal more Kryptonite.

Robin pulled his gag off before rubbing the now tender spot on his arm. "No" he said softly "Close it, please he's had enough exposure". Superboy again gasping in pain. Robin eyes grew wide, not able to do much more than just be there for him "Stop you're killing him!" Aquaman allowed him to gasp a few more times before closing the lead lined compartment. "Move" he ordered his men again dragging the clone ahead. Robin followed hoping someone had heard him.

Someone had, a shadow appearing in in the fog, the shadow was distorted, misshapen until Robin realized it was someone carrying someone. "My King?" Aquaman yanked Robin back to him by his cape ignoring the boy's protests as Kaulder emerged from the haze, carrying an unconscious Red Arrow in his arms, blood flowing from a cut on the archers' forehead.

"No, not you too!" Robin cried "Red Arrow! What did you do to him?" Aquaman silenced him with a harsh shake studying his protégé carefully. Aqualad kneeled before him still holding his unconscious friend "I wish to remain at your side My King, and bring him as proof of my loyalty to you and to Atlantis".

"Why? You are above this, above him" Robin shouted again studying his friend intently, trying to stall as long as he could. Any minute, help would be here any minute. The King seemed to sense he was stalling "Kaulder, I have never been as proud of you as I am at this moment. Come, there are still 2 more…"

Kaulder interrupted him "I apologize my King, Sportsmaster managed to get away with Kid Flash and Artemis". Aquaman nodded disappointed but he still had plenty of leverage "These 3 will have to do then…wait". He passed Robin off to one of his men tapping the compartment with the Kryptonite as a warning, Robin shaking his head "Don't do it, please" he said frantically looking into the fog. Satisfied Aquaman snapped off the inhibitor collar around Aqualad's neck. The leader bowed his head in gratitude falling in step behind his King.

The closer they got to the Bay the deeper the water became until his captor had to carry him since he couldn't reach the floor anymore. A sub now loomed before them, door open as Aquaman's men helped them in "Your highness the League is here" pointing up where a wind began to blow through the cavern, Superman high above clearing away the smoke.

"Batman! The traitor is Aq…." Robin screamed a metal fist connecting with the back of his head, dropping him to the ground unconscious.

Batman was running through the water, Green Arrow and Flash behind him, freezing at the site. "Manta! Release him!" he shouted throwing a Batarang. The undersea villain waved as the doors closed and the sub began to disappear into the dark water. They men could only watch as Superman dived into the water after it, intent on dragging it to the surface with his bare hands.

The three men held their breaths ready and waiting for the sub that didn't surface and neither did Superman. "Something's wrong" Flash said feeling the water begin to drain from the cavern beneath his feet, a bright blue figure finally bobbing up. Flash swam out to him, while Oliver shot an arrow with a line, the speedster wrapping it around his friend and allowing Batman and Green Arrow to pull them in.

Batman looked him over seeing he was breathing and already starting to come around "He'll be fine, looks like Kryptonite". Superman nodded coughing up some water "There's store right? Secret super villain store that sells Kryptonite that I don't know about". He laid back taking a few deep breaths "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him".

"You tried" Oliver comforted turning to take in the soaked cavern, unrecognizable as the Teams base now, covered with wet bodies from both sides of the fight. "They are all gone, and something tells me it wasn't on the terms we planned on".

"Not all of us" a quiet voice said causing the men to turn and Flash to take off. "Wally, thank heavens!" embracing his nephew, who uncharacteristically sunk into his uncles embrace. Artemis relinquished her hold, Oliver now wrapping her up as well. She was shaken and looked like she was about to be ill. Batman felt the smallest pings of jealousy before a flash of purple caught his eye. The Joker's soaked, unconscious form on what remained of the couch, a gruesome burn across his chest. "What happened?"

Kid Flash remained in his uncle's arms for a few more moments before composing himself only to blow up "Aquaman happened that's what! He was the traitor! They were ready for everything!" holding up a bloody cut on his arm where the tracker had been removed from his uniform "Communications, tracking, everything, he told them everything!"

Flash physically stepped back and even Batman looked as if he'd been hit "Orin?" Superman said shaking his head.

"And Kaulder" Wally shouted tears of frustration now appearing "He took down Roy himself, we saw it! We just let them go too."

Artemis shook her head running her hands through her hair "Wait no" she said "No, he protected us". Wally looked at her as if she had grown 3 heads in the last few seconds "He knocked Red Arrow unconscious and delivered him to Aquaman on bended knee". She slapped him lightly but hard enough to quiet him "When Man…Aquaman said to look for us he said my father had already taken us. That's why Robin told us to stay back when he saw us moving in, they saw a chance to save us and get word to the League about Aquaman's betrayal. He thinks his cover is still intact, that they don't know who the traitor is".

"That's all and good but doesn't explain why he did it?" Oliver asked "We've known him for years, he's a founding member, he has a partner, why on earth would he help Luthor get to them…maybe he's being blackmailed, Mera perhaps? Mind control?" Batman looked to his friend, he had sensed something was off with Orin for a while now but assumed it was the pressures of watching over Kaulder.

Wally answered "He didn't say why, and believe me they asked" gesturing to the down villains "Just kept repeating plans changed and was insistent before this all blew up saying he needed to talk with the Leagues leadership".

Superman looked at Batman, a flash of panic crossing his features "Please tell me you have a backup tracker on Robin"

Batman looked at the destroyed panel "I do in his belt…"

"Gone" Wally interrupted

"Gloves" Batman added

"Gone"

"Computer"

"Just how many trackers do you have on him?" Wally asked "but I saw the computer on Aquaman's belt, he must have wanted to make sure he had the only goods on Luthor. Unless he got it to you? Please tell me this whole plan wasn't a waste…that we didn't lose them for nothing".

Superman offered him a smile "We did get it, Black Canary and Wonder Woman are going after him right now. You did good work here tonight…not in the way we planned but we have the proof and revealed the traitor".

Artemis huffed "We made ourselves and easy target for him, one stop shopping". Wally was again at her side absently tugging at the inhibitor collar before Superman finally snapped it off.

"What now?" Flash asked

Batman thought for a moment "We return to the Watchtower as if our original plan was successful" ignoring Kid Flash's snort of disagreement "Aquaman doesn't know we know…so I think he will somehow get himself back to the Watchtower for the search team to find. He has our sons and will either approach us or have 'Manta' contact us".

"You sure we can't just beat him to a pulp, make him tell us where the boys are, and toss him out an airlock" Green Arrow asked moodily.

"As much as I like that idea no" Batman said "he has all the cards right now and if he's taken them to Atlantis there is little any of us can do until he resurfaces with him. And with him on the Watchtower it will give Aqualad, provided he hasn't turned, a chance to get a message out. Besides with the caves systems shot I will have to use the Watchtower to track Robin".

"What about them?" Superman said indicating the remaining protégés "If he sees them he'll know he's been made and might hurt them or his captives".

"Leak pictures of us" Artemis said quickly "it's what my father would have done wanting to get paid. Perhaps call off Black Canary and Wonder Woman…see if we can lure Luthor into an in person meeting". Batman nodded "Green Arrow do it, and use your and Dinah's private line, League lines are now compromised". The archer stepped away bracing for her wrath when she learned Red Arrow was gone…again.

"We still need to hide them" Flash added "Sportsmaster won't be willing to be in on our little sting operation when he wakes up". Batman checked the time, they would need to return to the Watchtower soon to not arouse suspicion. "We can hide them in the Batcave. Artemis, how plausible would it be for him to trade or sell the pair of you to another Rogue?"

"Right up his ally"

Flash was up in a second "We have already lost 4 and I for one am not going to try again to give them to…" Batman's look silenced him "A 'Rogue' we can trust".

The speedster didn't back down "Last I checked Captain Cold wouldn't act as an undercover agent with Merci"

"Catwoman would, she can protect them too" he said now moving, chastising himself for not bringing her in sooner, they could have avoided using the Team like this in the first place. Kid Flash was still trying to process everything. And despite the situation, stop freaking out that he was going to be hiding in the Batcave. Even knowing their ID's was hardly permitted down there. Then on top of it Batman's rumored girlfriend would be guarding/kidnapping them. Even Flash looked a little surprised.

Green Arrow returned rubbing his ear, Black Canary had been less than pleased "Evidence is with Gordon but Luthor had already cleared out of his office. Diana suggested stashing Sportsmaster and Joker with him as well, he has some secure cells and officers he trusts not to leak. They are returning to the Watchtower to help search for the others Red Tornado and of course Aquaman are still missing.

Superman took the lead as Batman stepped away to call Selina "Kid you take Artemis to Gotham, use back roads, stay out of site and do not use any League communication systems. After you finish photos start seeing if you can track down Conner and the others, if they are able to get something out it will be subtle…"

"Hawkgirl to Superman, you need to get back up here now, I believe I know who the traitor is".

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are so awesome! I really do enjoy your feedback and find it so motivating! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Robin could hear his name being called gently as someone stroked his head. He didn't want to wake up, it hurt to wake up. His name again, this time more urgent, memories of the day starting the flood back….Aquaman the traitor...the trap back firing…Batman! Batman had come!

"That's it Dickie Bird come on back" the voice coaxed the use of his name like throwing cold water on him. Blurry eyes began to open only able to make out the silhouette of someone above him, "Ba…" he groaned feeling the figure shift "No, I'm sorry but come on you need to wake up right now".

He obeyed vision beginning to clear, Red Arrows worried face coming together "Roy? Did they get him? Where's Batman? Where are we? How is Conner?"

Roy helped him sit up slowly "Sorry buddy, they were too late. We're in Atlantis. And Conner is with Aquaman's brother at the moment". Robin began to slump back the elder there to catch him. Atlantis, Batman and the rest of the League would have a very difficult time getting to them here…even worse their chances of escape dropped drastically this far under water.

"Bugs?" Robin asked slowly glancing around the room, even a little movement splitting his head.

"There were some but Kaulder disabled them, though the video is still going". Roy said looking to his young friend "He said you knew he hadn't turned, how?"

Robin smiled "I'm trained by the World's Greatest Detective remember….there were a lot of things, timing of his arrival, if he'd attacked you I should have at least heard some part of it, but when he covered for Kid and Artemis, I saw them coming up in the fog, he saved them and in turn let Batman and the others know who the traitor is. If he had truly turned, he would have let them attack and get captured with the rest of us".

"Okay Detective how are we going to get out of this mess then?" Roy asked "They are taking pictures of Superboy now and your next. Godfrey is going have a field day with the 3 of us, you and Superboy especially, the Leagues leaders and strongest members can't even protect their own protégés…and we don't even know what he's going to want from them".

"He wants the League" Robin said "he wants to be in charge. All those emails to Luthor over and over comments about being led by a 'mere mortal with no special powers' make a lot more sense now."

"They'll never go along with it" Roy said knowing Oliver and Dinah would rather die that follow a traitor much less one that had gone as far as Aquaman had.

"He doesn't know they know" Robin said trying to piece it together, talk it out "You said his brother was handling the content for Godfrey, I'll bet he's with the League helping in the search for us, if you take the traitor out of the equation the League finding the cave empty was still part of the plan, with Kaulder here he has a right to be in on all the meetings and plans, knowing exactly what they are going to do and when. Eventually he will separate our mentors from the others and make his demands…possibly force them to resign or disgrace themselves saving us to the point where the others disband them".

Both of their mentors had proven more than once that they would go to any length to protect them "So our priority needs to be getting to the surface, even Superman can't do much underwater…" Robin held up his hand silencing him as footfalls began to echo down the hall. Moments later Orm appeared with a group of guards leading Superboy back to the cell. Though he was walking he was sweating and pale, he'd been exposed to Kryptonite again.

The Prince looked them over with a smirk "Nice to see the birdy finally awake" he said pushing Conner in, the other two catching him before he crashed to the floor "and just in time for your turn too, his highness has something very special for the Bats Brat". Superboy growled "No, you have enough with Red Arrow and I" though weak and powerless with the collar his eyes burned with fury, moving to block the smaller boy.

Orm raised his hands and the guards raised their weapons, Robin sliding out from behind the human wall that had formed "You don't need to do that" he said forcefully shooting his friends a look to back off. Grabbing his arm he yanked him out "Such good big brothers, Orin was right everyone is extra protective of you, now let's go make something extra special for Daddy hm" Orm cooed at Robin as he lead them away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Catwoman waited silently in the Batcave, absently drumming her fingers against the console with a cup of Alfred's tea cooling before her. Bruce's call giving her more than a little start. She had been aware of the attacks against sidekicks, her connections eventually getting word of the bounties to her, too late to warn Bruce, but soon enough she was in the loop.

She would have never dreamed in using the children in such a way, sure in the early days she'd borrowed Robin a few times as a means of getting Batman's attention when he didn't return her calls. But she never put him in danger or even came close to hurting him. Truthfully he could have easily escaped at any time. Over time she had grown to enjoy her time with the little bird and she was one of the few he now trusted with him as both Dick and Robin.

And now a traitor had their little bird. She had unknowingly agreed with Green Arrows idea of beating him senseless and tossing him out an airlock but that would not get Robin or any of the others back. She could not waltz in and help the Justice League plan a rescue, but what she could do was use her connections and protect Robin's friends. Didn't hurt that she might be able to fulfil that fantasy of ripping Lex Luthor apart with her claws either. She remembered when Robin had told her about meeting Kid Flash for the first time, he had been so excited there was another like him, and they grew to be close friends. How excited he had been after the events of Cadmus. Part of her nearly throttled him for doing something so dangerous while the other was thrilled to see him stepping out of his mentor's shadow.

"Miss Selina" Alfred called breaking her from her thoughts. She could see the old Butlers features were worn with worry "Master Wallace and Miss Artemis are here" he said stepping aside to let the teens down before returning to the Manor, working on ensuring that Bruce's cover story for being gone was still intact.

They came down the steps hand in hand a little worse for wear, covered with bruises and scratches but looking determined. The looked at her awkwardly, no one seeming to know where to start, the former villain breaking the silence "Was Robin okay?" she asked gently. Kid Flash seemed startled that it was her first question "He fought until the end" he said with a hint of a smile "you know basically being the hostage from hell".

Selina smiled "That's him alright" turning her attention to Artemis "I understand I procured the pair of you from your father, Sportsmaster, and I am to get pictures in order to take to this Merci of the two of you being tormented. I will then follow Merci and catch my own evidence of her providing them to the dolt Godfrey and then in I'm really in the mood Luthor. You will stay here in the cave and Batman emphasized to not touch anything".

"About that" Kid Flash said forcefully though his eyes betrayed a little fear. Any woman that was up to Batman's standards on a personal level was a force to be reckoned with. Artemis stepped in "We are not going to hide here in the cave, we're going with you, and we can help you…besides we have a score to settle with that toad".

She couldn't help but smile "Really? You want me to disobey a direct order from the Bat? A very grumpy Bat at that".

"Yes" Artemis said "We're done running scared and we're done being seen as the weak links". Catwoman studied her carefully, not only would Bruce be furious for disobeying but Dick might have something to say about allowing his friends to be in danger. "You only live once" she said "Okay you're in but if this hits the fan I'm saying you ran out on me".

"Deal" Kid Flash said with a bright smile "And we thought we could up the ante on the pictures, make it so good, cause such a calamity, that Luthor will demand more".

"I hate to break it to you kid, but Penguin did pretty good the first time. Cupid too, not with you my dear, but Spe…Red Arrow…bound to train tracks, gotta hand it to the girl". The pair just smiled and held up their intertwined hands "Ah, a love story" she purred "young love torn apart, forced to watch the other, unable to help…but what am I after. There is no reason I know either of your mentors?" Leaving out she had in fact robbed both of their mentor's cities on more than one occasion.

"We thought about that" Kid Flash said eagerly "No you have no connection to our mentors but WE have a connection to Robin and by Robin Batman…you could want to know the location of the Batcave or something. I already gave away I come to Gotham when Penguin got his hands on me".

Catwoman purred again "You've been hanging around the kid too long" she said motioning them to the area she had set up. Two chairs with metal restraints sat under a spotlight. Wally couldn't help himself "That's all you could come up with? Come on you're a Gotham villain, where's the giant man eating shark with dynamite, laser eyes, and lever system that drops slowly into its tank".

Both women looked at him doubtfully, Artemis offering a sheepish smile "He's a good kisser right?" Selina asked causing the teens to blush, "Okay, not saying that's never happened with the nut jobs that are around here but I'm fresh out" Catwoman said allowing them to sit down before tightening the restraints "I prefer finesse to an over the top production" she said as she placed the paper from today in front of Wally first before pulling up the camera. He pulled at the restraints and looked at the lens fiercely before she repeated the actions with Artemis. "If you really want to sell this I'm going to do video too, no one has done that yet and if I get the right reaction…remember none of this is real, I am playing a part, and you can stop me at any time, just say Isis"

Both of them nodded, not sure what she could do bad enough to get them to need to stop.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Batman took a deep breath before entering the Watchtower, seeing Hawkgirl waiting for them with Black Canary and Wonder Woman. Her face was grim and she looked behind them as if disappointed the kids weren't behind them.

"Where is everyone?" Green Arrow asked expecting to see more of the League gathered. "There were 3 more mudslides and we had to dispatch them, I am the only one still here…where are the kids? Luthor was gone so did he take the bait".

"They were taken alright, by Black Manta and Sportsmaster" Flash said feeling Superman ever so slightly nudge his arm. "You said you knew who the traitor was" Superman added. The alien nodded "I was mistaken…I thought I did, the only two missing when I called were Aquaman and Red Tornado, we've ruled Aquaman out so that left Red Tornado" she paused pulling the androids leg out "then I found this" followed by his head "and this. He took a pretty nasty electronic pulse and it's going to take time to get him back up and running"

Batman's knuckles cracked as he held his tongue, they didn't know how much Aquaman could see and hear, anything to do with the League now compromised. "I need to pull the tracking and see where they have been taken" he said gruffly. Hawkgirl bit her lip looking at the stricken looking men around her "Look, I know I've said some things but I don't want anything bad to happen to them, I know what they mean to you".

"Us" Black Canary interjected "They mean a lot to us"

"Thank you" Green Arrow said as he watched Batman work. The sounds of someone stumbling into the room catching their attention, Aquaman collapsing just past the door, Hawkgirl running to his side, Wonder Woman grudgingly behind her. "Do NOT give away we know" Batman whispered darkly, hands shaking as worked on pulling Robin's trackers.

"What happened?" Hawkgirl asked helping him to a chair.

Rubbing his hands across his face he sat back "I was ambushed during the simulation, I just woke up shoved in one of the ventilation shafts and followed the voices" glancing up at the clock "Aqualad, the team are they okay?"

"No" Black Canary said tightly squeezing Green Arrows arm to keep from charging at him. The archer gritted his teeth as her nails dug in.

"Black Manta, Sportsmaster, and the Joker went after them" Batman said surprising them all with how calm he was "Joker was found dead and we saw Black Manta with at the very least Robin".

"Dead!" the king said in genuine surprise "One of them is dead, sounds like Batman needs to send someone a thank you note for taking care of him for you". Superman knew Aquaman was flirting with disaster now, but saying Joker was dead ensured that he wouldn't go looking for him.

The trackers coming back as they had expected to the Mountain "Trackers were removed, checking the back up's I have on Robin".

"You have more than one?" Flash asked in order to keep up appearances.

Batman merely grunted, not willing to give up the actual number, going for the tracker on the computer, showing up in the Ocean "It dropped off just outside of Atlantis, must be a jamming signal" he growled looking at his comrade "He must have taken him to or near Atlantis. Your villain, your Kingdom, what do you advise we do next?" Batman caught the satisfied smile that crossed Aquaman's face and felt his blood boil at his response "There isn't much any of you can do in my realm, and we wanted the pictures anyway to get proof on Luthor, you all should just wait here and I will go start the search, Batman give me coordinates as close as you can to Robin's location, I will take a full contingent of my best men and see if Manta is still there, he doesn't' like to stay in one place for long"

Batman complied when another alarm when off, "Hera what now?" Wonder Woman said knowing this was a ploy to spread them thin, and most likely get the men before her alone. "Star labs in DC, accident with an experimental reactor…Hawkgirl why don't you come with me and let them continue to look for the team". Diana looked them squarely in the eye "The moment you hear anything, call" Hawkgirl following the Goddess out to the Zeta Tubes, leaving the mentors alone.

"I will get to Atlantis and prepare the search and if possible execute a rescue, you hold tight here and see if you can find Sportsmaster, they must have split them up. I will contact you as soon as I have something" the King said with a smirk heading to the Zeta Tubes himself, pausing to wave just as Black Manta did before he took off.

"Say nothing!" Batman ordered as the light faded, getting into the Watchtowers systems confirming his suspicions, the security feed had been hacked so he could watch them. He built the system and he could secure it. No one spoke, Flash taking to pacing, and the clacking of keys the only thing filling the great hall.

"Got it"

Dinah finally let go of her self-control, unleashing a screech into the nearest table followed by a string of profanities that made the heroes blush. "When I get my hands on HIM" she seethed now rounding on Oliver who quickly moved back "Talk now! Who does he have besides Roy and Robin? And how does the Joker of all people end up dead?"

Green Arrow looked to Batman for help, she was beyond reason and they would all be lucky to make it through this without getting attacked. "Robin, Superboy, and Red Arrow are captured, Kaulder pretended to turn and seems to be acting as a double agent. The Joker is not dead, wounded but not dead, we need to maintain the ruse we don't know he is the traitor as long as we can…once he knows he will stop playing with us and move on…"

"Kid and Artemis then" she demanded not interested in the slightest at their logic or ruse at the moment.

"In the Batcave with Catwoman, she is setting up a sting to catch Merci…" Superman added tired of rehashing this, they needed a plan.

Though relieved two of them were safe she turned on the Kryptonian "Don't you dare be annoyed for having to fill me in and you used them as bait again, especially after it worked out so brilliantly last time!"

"But it did work" Batman said quietly "Not how we intended but it revealed the traitor and got evidence of Luthor's involvement". She didn't back down rounding on the Dark Knight now "Right into the hands of a traitor! I've read those messages and if this is the power play I think it is he'll hurt them or…"

Batman finally lost his own self-control and roared throwing the chair into the monitor "Don't you think I know that! He has my son, he knows my son and how to hurt him the most. Or what happens if he reveals our identity…what Luthor would do to him if he knew. I know he won't hesitate to kill him or any of the others to get what he wants…" his breathing heavy he stopped desperate to regain control of himself.

Superman spoke quietly helping his friend up "He took them to a place where it's difficult for us to follow and by opening an airlock could kill them long before we get to them. He's right we have to wait for him to make the next move. We still have Kaulder, he's a good leader, and he will protect them best he can".

"Guys not to break the moment, but you might want to take a look at this" Flash said bringing their attention to the newsfeed they continually had on. Godfrey was on and by the gleeful look on his face they knew what was about to come, the question was who. "We finally have an answer as to why Superman has failed to respond to multiple natural disasters, its Metropolis all over again folks, the lives of people like us worth less than his indestructible protégé".

"Please no" Superman mutter feeling supporting hands come on his shoulder as the pictures began to play. There were simple, especially compared to the previous ones. Superboy was restrained in a chair, inhibitor collar in full view, while a masked figure held a large piece of Kryptonite to his face. The boy's face contorted in agony and an unheard scream. The last one was a sign in front of Conner's spent for "Stay out of the ocean fly boy…or else".

"So sad…" Godfrey said wiping away a mock tear.

Three men had to hold onto him as he charged for the Zeta Tubes "Clark" Batman shouted knowing he might be in the same state when Robin's time came "You show up now he will kill them! You won't get to him in time, not under water!"

"Then I'm going for Godfrey or Luthor, Dinah where did you look for him!" Something then hit Bruce like a ton a bricks as he contemplated bringing out his own piece of Kryptonite to stop him, this was his first time seeing his protégé like this. Over the years Lois spent more than her fair share of times as bait but never his protégé never his son.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin allowed himself to be lead down the hall of the undersea base, trying to figure out if it was indeed Atlantian or one of Manta's old ones. "He's been planning this for ages hasn't he?" he asked Orm. Batman had been watching the younger royal, worried he'd try to stage a coup against Aquaman…he was looking for a coup in the wrong place.

Orm glanced behind him "Years" he said proudly "I believe he started just after the first few missions with the League, when he realized its leadership was unable to make the difficult choices required to keep order on the surface world. He's been waiting for an opening, something to use and then Lex Luthor stumbled upon it". Robin hid is displeasure and took small solace in the fact Richard Wayne was going to do a number on that man's public image…if he got out of this mess in time. Orm continued boasting "Once he saw the weakness, it was a matter of getting the Martians out of the way so he could enact our plan…suggesting he take his niece to Mars to further her training".

_That explains why Manhunter so suddenly took off _Robin thought bitterly, "You know he didn't do a bang up job down here Black Manta and Oceanmaster have been more than a handful for as long as I can remember. And I don't recall him coming up with the plan or dealing the final blow on any of the major threats the League has…" the last comment earning a slap to the face. Robin fell silent, holding his cheek. "You will not speak of the king in such a way".

They arrived at the door, the prince motioning one of his men forward with a camera "I was told this would have quite the effect on you" he said opening the door, the site before him caused Robin's legs to give way and he pulled back "No". Strong hands had ahold of his arms and were pushing forward again. Orm seemed beyond pleased "Brother was indeed right, string him up".

"No" Robin pulled back again, simply over powered fighting back tears at the site before him. A crude trapeze had been set up in the large room, manacles clearly meant for him on one of the bars, on the floor bloodied mannequins in replicas of his family's old uniforms. His nightmare was before him, a nightmare he had every night since the accident. He had been on a trapeze many times since his parent's death, it was actually a calming activity for him to fly through the air. But here, now…and if they were trying to get a rise out of Batman this would most certainly do it. Confirming his fears his eyes fell on the knife that had appeared in Orm's hands.

Robin continued to struggle, infuriated by the camera's incessant flashing. He felt the cold steel close over his wrists, the metal biting his skin in the absence of his gloves. _Calm down, don't give them what they want _he hissed to himself, panicking would only give Godfrey more firepower. He could feel the bar going up, his hands grasping the bar out of instinct and to relieve the pressure on his wrists.

The camera continued clicking, Robin hanging limply refusing to look at the lens, his fingers moving in quick, subtle movements around the bar with every flash. "The King wants some of the knife against the rope" Orm said to the lackey before looking up at the boy "Come now, don't be so shy your friends put up a fight for me, especially the Archer".

Robin continued to hang limp, keeping his face hidden. "You can do this the hard way, but I'll be nice and give you one last chance to cooperate". Robin knew statements like that were never a veiled threat and brace himself for whatever was coming, possibly a drop. The bar he held became alive with electricity and he couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat. It continued for what he felt like ages, until he throat became raw. As the pain mercifully stopped he realized how high he was, the scene of the floor forcing unwanted memories forward, the bodies looking so real from this height.

Orm laughed with delight "Wonderful" he cried as the door to the room crashed open Aqualad charging in "What are you doing Your Highness? They were not to be hurt until the time was right" he asked dangerously eyes fixed on the small form shaking above him.

The Prince returned the dark look, not ever being too fond of the protégé his brother had taken on…instead of him. "He said to make a special exception with this one if he didn't cooperate".

Kaulder moved past him purposely bumping his shoulder on the way by "You are done here and have more than you need" He ordered the men "Bring him down and I will return him to the others". Orm watched carefully but didn't stop him, discreetly taking a few more pictures of the look of concern on Aqualad's face and even more as he carefully removed the manacles. "Wait" the prince ordered as Kaulder prepared to pull him off the apparatus, taking one last pictures of the single tear streaking down the teens face.

Robin slumped against the leader whispering in his ear "Tati" in his weakened state. Kaulder fumed as he gathered him, setting a mask of indifference and strode from the room without another word. He fought the urge to run to the cell aware of the eyes upon him as he moved, they were getting out, and getting out now before Aquaman returned.

Entering the cell block he counted the two guards outside the door and another two at the end of the hall, easy for him and Superboy to take out…Red Arrow could carry Robin if they couldn't get him to fully come around quickly. He paused in front of the guards "They will be quite unhappy when I enter" he said with a wicked smile, the guards laughing "I'll bet, they hollered for quite a bit after they left" opening the door.

Sure enough the second he entered the room a string of vile threats and curses were spewing from the pair, the more colorful of the language coming from Roy. The guards peered in before shutting the door. "Remember, the cameras are still running" he said to them as he lowered the force field, Red Arrow, pulling Robin away "I'm okay" the younger whispered still clearly dazed and not entirely there. Superboy pinned Aqualad to the wall with an angry shout for good measure.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded seeing burns on the boys hands "They weren't supposed to hurt us…yet". Kaulder kept a wary eye on the door shoving Conner away "He said he wanted something special for Batman…had him hanging off some sort of apparatus from the ceiling and ran magic through it when he was uncooperative…I got in as soon as I heard his cries". Roy spun around with speed that would make the Flashes jealous "A trapeze? He had him hanging from a trapeze!" he demanded getting into his face.

"A what? I don't know, I have never seen one before. There were fake bodies on the floor as well…two figures with dark hair in costumes similar to what Robin wears now…" he paused remembering what Robin had said when he got him off "What does Tati mean? He said it when I got to him…thinking it might be one of the codes they like to use". More of Roy's more colorful language filled the room before he looked to Kaulder trying to calm down. He knew very little of Robin's native tongue, but that was one of the few words he did know, hearing it himself after a particularly bad battle with Brick and Two Face a couple of months ago "Father" he said softly looking down at his adopted little brother who nodded slightly "A trapeze, especially in the context you just spoke of, is so intensely personal to Robin's past…Batman will go ballistic when he sees it".

"That's an understatement" Robin groaned trying to get his body to obey his brain.

"Get him up, we're going now, I fear this is beyond making your mentors look bad or taking control of the League, I overheard the fleet is coming to us".

Red Arrow worked on getting Robin standing while Superboy indicated the collar on his neck, Aqualad just reaching for it when the doors opened again. Superboy covered quickly throwing a punch catching Kaulder across the jaw with a painful crack. Aquaman was there in an instant in pinning Superboy to the wall while holding a hand out to stop Red Arrow and Robin.

"Careful my boy" the King chastised "your former friends will not hesitate to put a knife in your back the second they get a chance". Kaulder wiped the blood from his mouth and bowed "Yes, my King, was your trip fruitful?"

Aquaman released Superboy, pushing him back to the others "It was, your mentors are quite upset" he said proudly "and your mother hen…boy if looks could kill they would all be a smoldering pile of ash". His attention now turned to Robin who though dazed was standing tall "Though I think Batman is onto me, he appears to have more than one way of tracking him and he cut the feed I had to the Watchtower immediately after I left…I want it back but have been locked out".

Robin narrowed his eyes "Even I have no idea how many he has on me, and you should have planned for that. As for the link, let me guess get the link back up or you'll hurt them…that worked out so well for Lex in Metropolis after all" he shot, his voice still hoarse, but folded his arms in defiance "But do you want to risk that, do you really want to let me have access to a computer right now?" Aquaman bore down on him "If I saw so much of a hint of a message or double cross I would kill them and you before you could blink".

"You wouldn't even know what I did and you know it" he said and as much as he wanted to get a message and firm location to the League and Batman he didn't want Aquaman to have access to what they were planning and what they knew.

Red Arrow also stepped up "By all means let him in there, just remember what he did to Luthor's building from a secure cell with 2 wires and a watch…"

Superboy just smiled "Kill us and you kill your leverage"

Kaulder could see the King flounder and needed to get him away from his friends before he hurt them in anger "My King, I have been working side by side with Robin for a while now and I would not want him in there, there is just too much he could do. And I am afraid he is right, we would never know what he had done until it was too late to stop it. Even worse he reveals you to the League before you are ready".

Aquaman seemed to consider his option before turning on his heel "Fine" he spat "Come Aqualad, we have much to prepare". Kaulder had no choice but to follow, he would have to bide his time a bit longer.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are so awesome! Wow, glad you enjoyed the last chapter this one is a little longer than usual, just couldn't find a good stopping point :). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Catwoman sat perched on the supply crates in the building the message had sent her too. Her eyes flashing to where her charges were waiting in the shadows. "Don't be stupid" was the last thing she had said to them before parting ways. The soft clacking of heels drawing her attention to the approaching figure. Merci as she was called didn't look like a threat, but Catwoman knew that looks could be deceiving, herself a prime example.

The android had a briefcase of what Catwoman assumed was her payment. "You know the terms" Merci said extending her hand. Selina sat back lazily handing off the pictures, before producing a CD from behind her "I was wondering if your employer would like something extra special?".

Merci was emotionless looking at the pictures her eyes relaying the images to Luthor who was waiting/hiding in the car. His office and home were no longer safe after he'd gotten wind of the 2 Female Leaguers that had paid him a visit, looking for the missing Superboy.

"Go on" Merci said, her tone now slightly masculine. Catwoman purred "I know your close, this is just a preview, I'll give it to her and she can bring it to you…you like what you see come back and we'll discuss my terms, but I will only discuss them with you in person".

"No" Merci relayed, Luthor having no intention of showing anyone he was the man behind the curtain so to speak. Catwoman shrugged "Pity, I'll just take it somewhere else then, seems there is a market for these sorts of things now days. I'll have you know I made them scream, made them cry, made them talk, and made them beg… Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you" She turned to walk away, holding her breath as she did, they had no plan B if he didn't take the bait. She had her hand on the door when a soft voice called her back "Wait…I will look at it". Catwoman let out her breath, handing over the small disc. "I await your response" she said resuming her spot on her crate, Merci disappearing into the shadows.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The screams still echoed in Luthor's ears as the preview came to an end. Shocked didn't even begin to cover what he felt about what Catwoman had done with Kid Flash and Artemis. He hadn't even realized they were in a relationship, something his informant had either neglected to tell or didn't know himself. Then there was the woman herself, he'd always written her off as one of the lower level Rouges, tamed by her rumored feelings for Batman. Now he realized with a start she was holding back on her own accord.

"Sir?" Merci questioned. Lex held his hand pressing play again confirming this was worth the risk of seeing one of the Rouges in person.

As before it came in halfway into the session, the pair bound and blindfolded in the center of a room. Kid Flash was howling with rage, cursing, screaming, and most disturbingly crying "Get away from her" and "I'll kill you" his favorite phrases. Catwoman hovered over the girl, Sportsmaster's daughter, her claws poised at her throat as she whispered something in her ear. She pulled her head away crying out again "Just leave us alone, we don't know, please" she begged.

Catwoman let out a loud purr, running her claws lightly along her skin, not enough to draw blood but it made Artemis wince and shutter. "Then I guess I need to talk with your friend over there…you remember what I said would happen if I had to do that".

"No" Artemis screamed pulling at her restraints "Please no! Let us go! We don't' know where it is, we don't'!" her shouts giving way to sobs and a whisper "Green Arrow where are you? Isis…" The video went dark and once again left Luthor wanting more.

Making up his mind he got out of the car, this combined what was sure to come from the others, Superboy and Red Arrow already dominating the headlines. Their mentors no shows at the rash of robberies, corporate accidents, and 'natural' disasters he'd arranged to have happen. But this, crying for her mentor, crying for each other…it was going to be worth it.

Merci led the way, never questioning her employer's decision.

Catwoman smiled a devious smile when she saw him enter. "Why hello Mr. Luthor, word on the street was you were the one financing this little project". He couldn't help but look around the room suspiciously, knowing there was no way Batman was here, too occupied with his missing sidekick. She picked up on his trepidation "I am hardly a rat" she hissed "You go away I don't get paid and I want to get paid. I have grown accustomed to a certain standard of living and Batman has made it awfully difficult for me to do that recently".

"Your work is incredible and I must admit I didn't think you capable of that…Joker yes you never" he said catching her eyes flash "I want the whole thing, this combined with what is in store for Birdy Boy will break the League once and for all…name your price". Catwoman slid off her crate slowly walking to him, letting his eyes roam over her form. _If Bruce wasn't going to kill you before…_ she mused happily, two shadows moving down the levels silently.

"My price" she said seductively her hands running over his chest before linking behind his neck, pressing her body into his, Lex holding up his hand to stop Merci from advancing. Selina leap up, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could pull her lips to his ear. She nibbled it playfully, hearing a sharp intake of breath "I want my little bird back" her seductive voice turning into an awful hiss.

Lex didn't have time to act before her words hit home. Catwoman threw herself back, using her powerful legs to throw him into the crates. Merci was running to his aid, one hand held a gun while the other revealed her cannon.

"I'll take that" Kid Flash said running by stripping her of the gun and skidding to a halt. Merci didn't' say a word, firing 2 bursts, the first forcing Catwoman back and the second Kid Flash to dive out of the way. Luthor was pulling himself up "You deceitful little B…" his statement turning to a scream as an arrow came at him, exploding a few feet out at a net tangling around him. Artemis dropped in front of him "Now that is no way to talk to a Lady" she chastised before sending an explosive arrow at Merci.

The android easily dodge and was slowly working her way towards her boss. Artemis held her ground firing two more rounds, the arrows doing little to slow her down. Kid Flash arrived at her side, sparing a quick glance at Luthor to make sure his was still stuck in the net. Catwoman leapt at Merci with a hiss, her claws catching the android across the face and revealing the metal under it. The action seemed to enrage Merci, snagging her opponent by the neck and throwing her at the young heroes.

Kid Flash was faster, pulling Artemis out of the way before swinging back to get the downed Catwoman as well before the cannon hit her. The feline held her head dazed, Luthor shouting to get him out of there. "We need to get the cannon" Catwoman ordered.

Artemis pulled out two arrows, catching Wally's eye "You heard her Baywatch, make with the distraction". Putting his goggles down he offered a goofy smile "As you wish my queen" giving her a peck on the cheek before taking off.

"Cute" Catwoman said clearly amused.

The archer readied her arrow "Just make sure the scumbag doesn't sneak away". Kid Flash was circling Merci, staying just ahead of her firing cannon, waiting for Artemis to make her move. "Now" she shouted, the speedster skidding to a halt behind his girlfriend, Merci lined up right before them ready to fire. Artemis adjusted her fingers and let both arrows fly at the same time, the first going right down the barrel of the cannon, the foam exploding out and preventing it from firing while the second struck her square in the chest before crackling to life. The EMP pulse emitted, shutting her down and dropping her to the floor "I love those arrows, too bad they take Rob so long to build" Kid Flash said.

"Release me at once you insolent fools" Luthor shouted fighting against the net. The trio stood over him "You think this will stop me, you can stop me! Please, my lawyers will have me out in hours, hours you hear. And then I'm going to tell my partners to kill your friends, all of them, slowly and painfully!"

Catwoman was on him in the blink of an eye, her claws at his throat, just as she had fantasied about that night at the party "Quiet, and if so much as a hair is out of place on Robin when we get him back I will make you know pain like you have never known before".

Wally's eyes were wide and he whispered in Artemis's ear "Say hello to Mommy Cats".

Luthor complied though his look was deadly "What do we do with him?" she asked "I think if you give me a few hours and a trip to Arkham I can make that shark idea of yours happen Kid".

Kid could see why Robin liked her so much now, unable to hide a smile as he pulled out a communicator he'd taken from the Batcave "As whelming as that would be, I think a visit from Daddy Bats will be better".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Flash looked around the empty Batcave fighting to keep calm, "You said we could trust her" he said Batman coming up behind him and scowling "We can". The Speedster was having his doubts as he looked at the computer, the camera still plugged in and the pictures running in a slide show. He felt his heart drop at the site, "We can" Batman repeated knowing it looked bad hiding his own anger, Kid and Artemis were supposed to stay here. Superman and Green Arrow had stayed on the Watchtower should Aquaman return while they had come here to get communicators they knew wouldn't be listened in on.

"Kid Flash to Batman"

Barry yanked the communicator away "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" speaking so fast only his nephew could understand him.

"We're fine, and come on you really think Bat's girlfriend would hurt us" Batman rubbing his temples "Now don't freak out, but we're in this warehouse downtown" he paused expecting to be yelled at relieved that they at least let him finish "And we have Lex Luthor here, we were wondering what you want us to do with him".

"You have who?" Flash demanded Batman grabbing the communicators and a small drive from a hidden safe on the cave wall, before getting in the Batmobile. "Where?" Batman said motioning his colleague inside. Flash looked at him doubtfully, one preferring to run himself and two having hear horror stories of Batman's aggressive driving. Batman gave him a look and he hopped in without complaint.

It was Selina that answered "It's a WE one down on 4th" she said "and do hurry because I have every intention of using him as a scratching post when I get bored".

"We'll be right there" he said getting ready to cut her off "Any word on Robin" she asked her voice softer, as if she didn't want her charges to hear. Batman felt himself soften, Flash looking away "No, but it will be soon, our sensors have picked up a build of up the Atlantian fleet and 2 threats to stay away from the ocean or else. His tracker disappeared and a jamming signal is covering the entire Kingdom".

"See you when you get here" she said cutting the connection. Flash was uncomfortable as the car took off, Batman tense. "What was that other thing you grabbed?" he asked trying to break the tension.

"Contingency plans for if Aquaman ever turned or Atlantis invaded" Batman said without looking away. Barry didn't think much could surprise him after the day they were having but was once again struggling to find words "You have a contingency plan for one of your allies and colleagues….hey, does that mean you have one for me?"

Batman glanced over "When you all first started appearing I had no idea who you were or what you were going to do. Many of you didn't have a handle on your own powers in the early days and I needed to be prepared should one of you decide the hero business wasn't for you or someone like Superman got his mind set on taking over. I have had my concerns about Orin for a while now, when I first met him he was planning a full scale invasion to the surface world and it was very clear that his brother Orm was always up to something."

"You still didn't answer my question, do you have one on me" Flash said, in hindsight it was a great idea and something that never even crossed his mind.

"Yes" Batman said simply "And if you were smart you would have one for me too".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aqualad cautiously slipped down the hall towards the cells where his friends were being kept. This would be his last chance, Aquaman and Orm were getting ready to personally transmit their demands to the League, and the fleet would be departing shortly thereafter to begin its attack.

The same two guards from earlier were still there, the shift change was supposed to happen now and thanks to a 'malfunctioning' lock their replacements would be a little late. Holding his head high he strode confidently into the hallway "You still here?" He asked seeing their shoulders slump.

"Yeah, we were off 10 minutes ago but our replacements haven't shown up yet" one complained.

"Go, I will stand watch for you" Aqualad offered.

They seemed conflicted, Kaulder tossing them some extra ration tokens "Go buy yourselves a drink, they are hardly a threat to me". Catching the tokens they bowed respectfully before taking off, Kaulder rolling his eyes as they left…far too easy. He had been prepared to knock them out. Waiting until he could no longer hear their footfalls he entered the room, surprised to see the trio trying to cover whatever they were working on.

"Camera?" he questioned before entering.

"Please" Robin said indicating a mess of wires on the floor behind him, "got it into a loop, looks like we're sleeping". Aqualad approached to see they had gotten the panels around the force field off and were trying to short circuit it with set of Robins tools "Nice job my friends" he said entering the code and dropping the door "but I watched them search Robin and Red Arrow, do I dare ask where you had that".

The Boy Wonder gathered them back up "So worried about us they barely gave Conner a pat down right? Kid had a set too". Aqualad couldn't help but smile and finally snapped the collar around Superboys neck. "Then I guess you won't be needing this then" he said pulling out Robin's computer. The boy lite up snatching it away "How?"

"My King gave it to Orm to attempt to reestablish his connection to the Watchtower and remove the tracer…his highness seems to have misplaced it"

"Thanks" Superboy groaned rubbing his neck almost immediately feeling his strength return "Now if we can get off this tin can without a Kryptonite encounter we'll be in business".

"We don't' have long" when he's done gloating over the League he's going to move you and begin his attack".

"Attack on who?" Roy asked.

"I do not know, merely overheard the last bit of conversation between he and Prince Orm. He will be returning to the Watchtower to report of his failure to rescue you from Manta. Though I suspect it's to keep your mentors busy, he has also been trying to contact Sportsmaster to negotiate the acquisition of Kid and Artemis".

"Gotta give the guy credit, after all pissing off GA, Superman, and Bats just wasn't enough you need to see if you can get the nicest guy in the League going too" Roy said trying to remember the last time he had seen Flash angry.

Robin pulled up the plans for the base, Aqualad indicating the launch bay where he planned on stealing one of the fighters "He wants control over all of them…There" he said. Robin shook his head "No, too noticeable. This base is very…surface world friendly…"

"You were brought here because it is one of the few stations that can support surface live, it's been used in the past when we collaborated scientists or dignitaries from the Surface world" though Aqualad was starting to think that this was more of what Aquaman had in mind when he built it, an almost inaccessible prison…almost". Robin was working through the layout, working out a plan "Okay, think I've found a way out…what's the nightmare scenario down here, you all breath water so that nixes flooding, and kills us…fire you just open and airlock to let water in and kill us…so…"

The leader had to think, running through the various drills they had trained for over the years "The only thing that could give anyone pause would be the Self Destruct…but you can't set it off there are hundreds of men on here and no way to get them all out in time."

"As much as I want to I'm not going to blow this place sky high, just make them think we're trying too…it will also release the escape pods…we can take one to the surface".

Red Arrow grabbed his hand before he could finish the sequence "Last I saw Atlantis was quite a ways from shore or any island, we'll be sitting ducks in an escape pod and he could find us before the League does".

Robin pulled up a map of the surface showing Atlantis's location and small blue blip "This is an abandoned Wayne Enterprises Oil rig" he said.

"There is no oil anywhere near here" Kaulder said vaguely remembering the crumbling structure. "He knew that when he built it" Robin said setting his friend with a look not really wanting to say it. They three stared back, "Look nothing personal but Batman didn't trust any of your mentors when they showed up...so he has a series of plans in place should your mentors…go postal like Aquaman did. The rig is actually a listening posts a place he could go should there be a situation with Atlantis". Now he had to ignore the dumfounded looks "He has them on everyone, and if your mentors were smart would have one for him…I do". He hit enter and quickly unplugged pushing them forward as the alarms began wailing throughout the station.

"Think we interrupted his conversation with the League?" Robin asked Kaulder pulled one of the vents for them to duck into, it would only be a matter of moments before soldiers would arrive. Roy leapt up pulling in Conner "If so what are the chances they heard part of the alarm if he was transmitting, know we're trying to escape".

Aqualad took the lead suddenly stopping at a vent putting his fingers to his lips. Aquaman's enraged voice echoing in "They are gone! Find them now! I still need them to get their fathers to complete the next phase! It all hinges on the next phase!" Moving on Red Arrow grumbled under his breath once they were around the next bend "Like I needed any more incentive to get the hell out of here".

"I'm starting think I was better off when Superman didn't like me" Superboy added lightly "How much farther?"

"Not far" Aqualad said "Once we get to the pods I will get you away and continue to create a dis…."

"Nope not the plan, we started this together and we're leaving together" Robin said from behind him as the leader stopped at the panel by their destination allowing him to hack in again "We are not leaving you here" he said forcefully as he worked on the computer again. Aqualad looked to Superboy and Red Arrow, pleading with them to take Robin and go. Conner just shook his head "Sorry, he's right you're with us now".

"But my mentor, he's a traitor…"

Red Arrow placed a hand on his arm best he could "And Artemis's father is Sportsmaster, it means nothing, not to us. You are part of our team, our brother, and we don't leave either behind". Kaulder felt a sense of peace wash over him, a small smile "I've never had a brother before".

"Well now you have 4" Roy said seeing Robin signal behind him "Time to go!"

Kaulder kicked out the cover pulling his water bearers as he landed, finding the hall empty, Robin had been right they were more concerned with the launch bay. "Clear" he called staying put in case someone showed up. The others dropped behind Conner stepping behind Aqualad "Someone's coming" he said, Orm appearing at the end of the hall seconds later.

"Freeze! Traitor!" he bellowed, drawing one of the energy weapons of his. Red Arrow ignored him shoving Robin in the pod "Get this thing ready to go" turning to get the other two. He managed to get ahold of Superboy but Aqualad eluded him.

"He will contact the others" Aqualad said moving protect the two as Orm started to fire, his cries of Traitor echoing to the hall. Kaulder blocked the blasts 4 times and then realized in horror that Orm had changed targets. Red Arrow too busy to forcing Superboy into the pod to notice. "No" he shout jumping for his friend. Red turned in time to watch the beam catch Kaulder in the side. He went down with a cry blood pouring from the wound, Red Arrow dragged back "Leave me I can distract him long enough to give you a head start…" Robin helped finish getting him in and forced the leader into his seat, the show a strength from the teen always a small surprise "Sit back and stay still, let him contact them they have to search at least 50 of these for us and will go after the ones that are rising quickly and heading for land first…not the ones drifting out to sea".

Aqualad finally complied knowing it would just waste valuable time they needed if he were to fight them anymore, just getting braced as the pod was ejected. Robin was already tearing strips from his cape and handing them to Red Arrow to wrap around the wound, Superboy placing pressure to try to stop the blood. Kaulder looked at his friends concerned faced, the pain finally enough to take him into darkness "Thank you" was all he got out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deafening silence filled the Watchtower as the pictures flashed across the screen, the volume muted so they didn't have to hear Godfrey's commentary. Batman watched the images again and again, feeling numb from pain and rage. The world wouldn't know what had been done, or even what it was, the images never showing the full apparatus, but he and the others in this room did. He had known from the first image, the look of pure terror on Robin's face as he was held by guards was the same look he had on his face every time he woke up from the nightmare.

To anyone else watching it looked as if he'd been strung up and then electrocuted, a few of his limp body, a knife against a rope, and a final of a tear sliding down his face. "Bruce?" Superman said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder fully expecting to be hit.

Batman turned, a single tear of his own sliding out from under the cowl, before he took a deep breath the others stepping back as if he was a bomb about to go off. A tantrum now would not help his son, Aquaman knew exactly how to hurt them and had just proved it in a big way. "Yes" he answered his voice cracking slightly.

"What should we…" the communications console coming to life, they were receiving a transmission from Atlantis. Batman got to it first, pulling it up on screen 'Manta's' image filling screen, the masked figure that had been seen with Superboy and Roy in the background. "Hello Justice League, I assume you have been watching the news?"

"What do you want?" Superman demanded.

"I want a lot of things" he started "So I think the better question is just what are you willing to do? What are you willing to do to make sure your brats stay breathing." No one answered for a few moments, Batman finally stepping forward when he had assured himself his was in control "We need to see them" he said strongly.

"You have" Manta answered "Turn on the TV and you can see them all you want. And if you want to see them alive again I have a few special projects for each of you. You see, I plan on attacking a few of your cities tonight and there are some defenses that I would rather not be there. And once you have sabotaged the defenses you will go home and wait for me to tell you where you can pick up your precious charges".

"You're mad!" Green Arrow shouted.

Manta seemed amused "Yes, I may be but they will all die should you fail to comply. And don't expect your friend you sent down here to help you…I have contained him indefinitely. Flash you and Sup…"

"Proof, I want proof Robin is still alive before I do anything" Batman interjected before Flash gave way Kid was safe, this time monitoring Police Headquarters where they had taken Luthor as well. Manta growled "Very well", before a shot of a cell appeared on the screen, Superboy, Red Arrow, and Robin all apparently fast asleep". Hope sprang into Batman's chest, sleeping was the last thing Robin or any of the others would be doing right now.

"I need to talk to him" Batman said subtly motioning Flash up "That could be old footage for all we know". Flash pressing the small advantage, buying time for whatever had caught Batman's attention "And I don't see Kid, you want me to do anything I need to see him, Artemis, and Aqualad too! I haven't so much as seen a picture since you took them, why aren't they all over the news?"

Manta faltered slightly "That is something you must take up with Sportsmaster then" he said.

"Then I will do nothing you want" Flash shot "I care about the others but I care about Kid the most" turning and walking away hoping he hasn't pushed too far. Superman and Arrow stepping forward "Us too, we do nothing until we talk to them".

Manta froze seeming to ponder this when an alarm began blaring throughout the station, "What is going on?" he demanded either ignoring or forgetting the connection was still up. "Someone is attempting to activate the stations self-destruct sequence" the masked figure said "the screen of the sleeping figures now changing to an empty cell with wires all over the floor".

Manta roared, Batman decided to play his hand, occupy him as long as he could and give the boys every second he could. "Not so easy to hang onto are they…Orin. Just give up and surrender now before you make this any worse for yourself". The figure stopped his tirade, slowly turning back to the screen and removing the helmet. His eyes were cold and he looked to his former colleagues "Even if they manage to make it out of here I will find them first and they WILL pay dearly for this so you had better be ready to do what I want when I call back or their bloodied and battered bodies will be the last time you ever see them. And if you so much as breathe a worth of this to the others in the League they are dead on the spot". With that the screen went dark.

"Come one, I have complete faith that they'll get off that thing but we need to find them before he does" Superman. Batman was already heading for the Zeta Tubes "They don't' have to get far" he said the others following but confused "I have a monitoring station disguised as an oil rig not far from the last location I got on Robin, he's heading there".

"How do you know?" Oliver asked.

Batman didn't miss a beat "He was signing in the pictures, I didn't get it all but enough to know that's where he would try to go if they were able to get out. Superman can you carry both Green Arrow and I?" Batman had never been asked to be carried before and had it been any other time Superman would have given him a hard time about it. "Of course" was all he managed "But not Dinah…"

"Oh no, you are not leaving me, not again" Black Canary said, Flash putting a hand on her own "I can carry you, it's going to get wet though". She didn't complain, only smiling with gratitude "Do you want Kid and Artemis?"

Batman nodded checking his belt one last time "If Kid can get them there, they've earned it, just ask Selina to stay and make sure no one escapes until we get back…tell her she can yell at me later about it but for now it is nonnegotiable".

With that they ran into the Tubes, and hoped they would make it in time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin shot something in what Roy had come to know as Romanian, having no idea what he said but caught the gist from his tone. He had been trying to get a message outside the pod had cleared the station but the jamming field was still too large for him to get through. Instead he turned his attention to Kaulder checking under the makeshift bandages to make sure the bleeding was still under control.

"This might be a silly question but I can't figure out what he hopes to gain from this" Superboy said. He'd been quiet since they departed, spending the first bit making sure his friend didn't bleed out. "Eventually he will be revealed, those who remain within the League will not support him…so why?"

Roy looked to Robin "If it makes you feel better I don't get it either, we know it's a power play. You're up Boy Wonder".

Robin shrugged, "My best guess…from what I found in the stations computer he needs them out of the picture while he tries to invade the mainland. The League will respond but in the absence of our mentors and thanks to the discourse caused by us the last few weeks they will struggle to work together. Aquaman, a founding member will overcome his grief and worry about Kaulder or rescue him before arriving to lead the League against one of his greatest foes. Ultimately he wants the invasion to fail, we all know his fleet will be defeated".

Red Arrow smirked "Not such a good idea taking the Detectives kid now is it?"

"With our mentors disgraced within the League they will be either forced out or to resign" Robin continued "He takes over the League and from his partnership with Luthor institute a few policy changes when he becomes President…"

"There is no way the League will do it, Green Lantern, the Hawks, they may disagree but will never let him take over and Luthor run free like that" Superboy said "And once they have us back Superman and the others wouldn't sit idly by…"

"He doesn't' intend for us or our mentors to survive this" Red Arrow said gravely "allowing him to rebuild the League in his own image, eliminating those who disagree with him".

"Right" Robin said feeling his ears pop.

"So what happens when we get to this station of yours" Red asked shaking his head also feeling the popping. "We get a message out and hang on until they get there" Robin said not wanting to get their hopes up by saying he'd already attempted a message back with Orm. "If they catch us again its game over, he's done playing around with threats and pictures, if he gets us back Kaulder is dead for sure and we won't be far behind after he gets what he wants"

"He won't" Superboy said firmly eyes lingering on Kaulder, as they pod broke the surface, moonlight streaming through a small window. He opened the hatch greedily breathing in the fresh air seeing a few pods surfacing around them and even more in the distance. "There should be a ladder on one of the pylons" Robin said from below, Superboy scanning the support structure until he saw it. "Got it, hang on I'll push this over" He jumped into the water pushing it to the base of the ladder holding it in place as Red Arrow appeared first, carefully pulling Kaulder up. Once he was out, Robin followed, leaping past his friend into one of the higher rungs so Roy could get on where he was.

Superboy closed the hatch and shoved it away before joining the others, as gently as he could taking the burden from Roy. Robin already halfway up.

He waited at the top for them, seeming to scan the horizon for any sign of help. "This way" he said knowing the way, Batman having him study the blueprints.

It didn't take long to get to the control center, Robin want not wanting to turn too much on and risk bringing wrong attention to the abandoned station. He bolted the door and ran to the supply closet, pulling out a bed roll and first aid kit. Superboy laid Aqualad down gently and Red Arrow took the kit "Go, we have this". Robin moved back to the closet pulling out a spare belt they had placed, instantly feeling better to have it clipped around his waist again.

Once armed himself, he pulled a bow and quiver of arrows, placing them next to Roy as he worked "We are so screwed if you guys ever turn on us" he said wincing as he pulled the tattered pieces of cape away getting a really good look at the wound for the first time. Kaulder moaned in pain but didn't wake up. Superboy drew a dose of pain killers into a needle, wanting it to take affect before they started cleaning the wound.

Robin didn't answer powering up a single console, his first priority getting ahold of Batman "Robin to Batman" he tried getting nothing but static and moving on "Robin to Watchtower, priority red, system override RG01…" this time it was silence on the other end, Robin repeating his call with the same results "Are we still being jammed?" Superboy asked.

"No" Robin said "Not on our end, no one is there... a good sign coupled with Batman's signal being jammed" trying another route "Robin to Batcave, priority red, system override RG01, Agent A are you there?" Again he was greeted by silence, knowing it was a long shot and with as long as he and Bruce were gone he 'grandfather' was up in the manor.

"Master Robin!" a voice finally answered. "Alfred" he said happily, the old man's voice soothing him instantly. "Is Batman there? We could use a lift out of here before a certain someone finds us".

His voice was warm and calm "Already on his way Young Sir, left a bit ago, all of them did", Robin sitting back with relief "Okay, I'm going to cut this off so it doesn't get picked up…I'll see you soon" cutting the feed and powering down the console.

"So how did he know where to come?" Red Arrow asked as he finished wrapping the wound.

"I hid a message when they were taking the photos" Robin said turned once again to stunned looks "Sign language". Superboy just shook his head "Then why do that?"

"I wasn't sure if he'd seen them yet and if he'd seen enough of it to get the message…one of the first rules of being captured, get a message out as soon as and every chance you get. Is he ready to move?" Superboy looked uneasy "I don't know if we should he's lost a lot of blood, his vitals are okay but the more we move him the bigger the chance of reopening something".

Robin bit his lip, weighing his options. He wanted to move to a better spot, this was one of the first and most obvious places Aquaman would come if he happened to get here fist. They were also trapped, with only one way in or out. "I'm sorry we need to risk it" he finally decided mentally running through the rooms with the best vantage points, what was supposed to be the cafeteria had lots of windows so they could see the League approaching.

Superboy looked ready to argue "He's right" Red Arrow added gathering his weapons noting with interest it seemed to be one of Ollie's older models, drawing an arrow back and testing the tension. As carefully as he could the Kryptonian gathered his friend back up. Robin peered into the dark hall, a handful of birdarangs ready, listening intently hearing nothing and motioning the pair out. The moved in silence though the maze of hallways until coming upon a staircase.

Conner cursed as he felt something wet against his arm "He's bleeding again" Roy suddenly looking panicked. "I left the kit" he said turning back for it, Robin stopping him "You don't know your way I'll get it, take the stairs up 4 flights, turn left and then right twice…lock the door until I get there".

He didn't give them time to argue before disappearing into the darkness without another sound, leaving the pair no choice but to comply. "I really hate it when he does that" Superboy grumbled allowing Red Arrow to lead as he was armed.

Robin watched from the end of the hall until he was sure they had gone before working his way back. His ears were straining and heart pumping, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was now wrong. Moving cautiously he slowly made his way back to the control room, feeling his heart drop as he neared the end of the hall, he could hear voices and see the light in the room had been turned on.

Straining his ears he prayed it was Batman and the others, wanting so desperately to hear his father's voice. "It's them! Alert the forces" Orm shouted coming into the hall holding the bloodied tatters of his cape. Robin pulling farther back into the hall he had come from "There is a lot of blood here, and Aqualad was struck in the escape" more men joining him "Search this place from top to bottom" he ordered "they have to be here unless they planned to swim to shore with dead weight".

Robin slowly stepped back keeping his eyes where the faint light was coming from, he had to get back to the others, and they had to establish a position until the League arrived. Alfred said they were on their way. Feeling he was far enough from the soldiers he turned and began to run. Willing his legs faster he ran through the darkness, hair on end as if he was being followed.

A vice like grip latched onto his arm from one of the doorways, pulling him tightly against its chest, hand covering his mouth. "Shhh, easy there Robin it's only me…"

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! Yeah, that last cliffy was pretty mean…hope you forgive me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"There" Superboy said pointing to the water where a number of the Atlantian subs had surfaced, all heading towards them. "It was a good plan" Red Arrow said glancing at the door nervously, Robin should have been back by now "I'm going after him" he said making up his mind, Superboy grabbing his arm and pulling him back down behind the barrier they had built for themselves "No, you go out get lost and give the enemy more of a chance to find you" he said though his eyes betrayed his own worry "If anyone can evade them long enough its Robin".

Red Arrow knew it was true but his stomach was in knots, it was now a waiting game of who would find them first. Checking on Kaulder he saw sweat beading on his friend's forehead, eyes squeezed shut in pain even in unconsciousness. The bleeding had stopped on its own once they had stopped moving him. "We need to hide him" he said suddenly "If the Atlantians get here first, and it looks like they will, he'll be an easy target". Now looking around the room for a place to put him, eyes falling to a closet that was barely visible behind some crates in the corner. Superboy followed his line of site "On it" he said hurrying over and working as swiftly and quietly as he could.

The room was small, barely big enough to lay him down in, Red Arrow kneeling down right so he could talk right in his friend's ear "I know you're in there and can hear me on some level. We are not abandoning you my friend but we must keep you out of site. I promise we will be back for you". There was no response as he closed the door. Something caught Superboy's attention in the distance and he ran to the window to get a better look. "Is it them?" Roy asked hopefully trying to see what he saw.

"Yes" Conner said with a smile, relief like he had never felt before washing over him, his mentor had come, "Its Superman and he's carrying a couple of people….and can Flash run on water?" Roy still couldn't see anything but a dot on the horizon "Yes, Kid can't for long distances yet but Flash can go across an entire ocean if need be".

"Then Flash is coming too"

Roy breathed a small sigh of relief though the vessels approaching the ladder were going to get there first. "Ready to make a stand?" He asked drawing an arrow at the sounds of approaching footsteps, Superboy cracking his knuckles "They are going to regret taking us in the first place".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquaman circled the small form chained to the floor before him. He had not been able to believe his luck when he had been coming in to join Orm and his men to see the retreating form of Robin. He had slipped into a doorway before the boy had noticed him and simply snatched him as he ran past. Things were still going according to plan but he was down to one hostage, all be it very valuable hostage and the only one he needed at the moment.

Stopping in front of him he grabbed his chin and made him look up "Why so glum, this was what you wanted with your little plan, to be captured, given proof of Luthor's involvement, reveal the traitor, and have the big bad Bat come save you. I haven't had the chance to thank you for that. I was worried with how protective the others were becoming it would be difficult to acquire you all…especially you" he said his captive ignoring him "Does the traitor still live?"

Robin narrowed his eyes in defiance "Your talking to me aren't you".

Aquaman resisted the urge to hit him, need to save it for when Batman arrived. "Let's try another, how did Batman know I was the traitor? You get a message off to him? Secret Bat code?"

"You shouldn't have underestimated us back at the Mountain, especially Kid and Artemis" Robin shot pulling his head away "They've known since the moment they entered the cave and they are coming, all of them. And when they get here you will pay dearly for your treachery".

Aquaman grabbed his hair this time yanking it back "I still have you and I will have your friends here soon, I still have my leverage, still enough to enact my plan".

Robin laughed "We both know your plan has failed now that they know. Now you will be hunted down like the rat you are".

The king leaned in until he was nose to nose "Then I guess I'll just have settle for killing them" finally pushing away "Your father thinks he's so smart, that I didn't know what this was really for…please, once his identity was revealed to me I decided to investigate, seeing first hand his fondness contingency plans, and began to take it over" a cruel smile forming "Think of this entire thing as one giant death trap and you are the bait".

Robin shook his head "It doesn't matter, you are no match for them…for him…" The king clapping happily "We shall see…Lex was kind enough to test many of the modifications I made" he said tearing a length from the boy's already tattered cape, running the lengths through his mouth and tying it securely behind his head. He moved onto the bindings, ensuring the restraints still held, taking no chances, he'd seen the kid get out of traps that would have put Houdini to shame. "Now how to make sure daddy find us hmmm?"

He pulled a handful of birdarangs from the boy's belt he held, taking one and running it slowly along his cheek drawing blood and letting it cover the small weapon. To boy to his credit didn't so much as wince, simply glaring in defiance. He opened the only door handing the pile to the guard outside "See that he and he alone finds his way here". Closing the door, he began to turn the faucet next to it, water starting to flood the room "For a battle on my terms".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Batman watched as they approached their destination, wishing Superman could fly faster. "We are almost there" Superman said pushing himself as he caught site of the Atlantian vessels surrounding it.

"Where do we even start?" Green Arrow asked taking in the size of the station, somehow not expecting it to be that big. An arrow shooting out of a window near the top answering his question. The explosion lit up the sky. "How about there?" Batman said his colleagues looking at him dumbfounded not sure if he was serious or had made a joke.

Below Flash wasn't far behind Blank Canary keeping her head down to avoid the water whipping up at them. Inwardly she was seething, allowing the discomfort of the journey to fuel her anger. The flash of the explosion caught her attention and she risked a look up. "When I get my hands on them…" she hissed. "Get in line darling" Flash responded "pretty sure there won't be much left after those three get finished".

"If Oliver knows what's good for him he'll wait for me"

Flash didn't doubt that in the slightest and for a moment incredibly thankful that Iris didn't have powers of her own…she scared the living daylights out of him as it was when she was angry…meaning when she found out what happened to Kid over the last few days he was going to be dead meat as it was.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Superboy stumbled to the ground, the bow and arrow clattering at his side as he looked up to face his attacker head on. Prince Orm was advancing with a piece of Kryptonite, his men standing a respectful distance awaiting orders. "One so strong taken down so easily" he mused stopping in front of Red Arrow's fallen form "Though you lasted longer than him".

"You cheated" Superboy gasped loathing the green rock and the man that held it with every fiber of his being "They will be here soon and that's not going to stop all of them". Orm now approached him motioning his men forward gesturing to Red Arrow "Get this one out of here, split up the League as planned. Now if you would be so kind and to tell me where you hid that snake Kaulder, he may be a traitor to us but will serve as bait for the do gooders as well".

"No" Superboy said fumbling drawing back another arrow aiming it in the general direction of the Atlantian's. It was pure luck he had gotten one of the explosive ones off to alert Superman and the others where they were and wasn't sure if his luck would hold out. "You will leave him and leave us". Orm and his soldiers laughed, the prince advancing again. Superboy let loose the arrow, it going harmlessly into the wall behind them. Orm knelt down now seeing the League were close "Move!" he ordered pressing the Kryptonite into the boys arm. He screamed in rage and pain before finally succumbing and passing out.

"Hurry" he snapped "Superman no doubt heard that and this is not the time or the place to confront him". The soldiers obeyed, gathering both the sidekicks and leaving the Prince in the momentarily empty room. He glanced around once last time hoping to see where they had hidden the traitor but due to the battle any sign was gone. As he was leaving one of the men appeared in the door, imbedding a bloody birdarang into the wall next to the door. He had to give his brother credit, despite the hiccups of the League learning it was him and the hostage's brief escape everything was going according to plan. Picking up the quiver he imbedded the arrow in the wall next to Robin's weapon starting his own trail.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Too late, they were too late again! Green Arrow seethed looking around the room the arrow had come from, blood, unconscious soldiers, and soot covering the floor. He caught site of one of his arrows by the door, next to the birdarang Batman had already found, his eyes alight with fury at the site of the blood.

"We are meant to follow" he growled only to turn and look around the room carefully. Superman was already moving by, Conner's cry still echoing in his ears, blood pounding. "Wait" Batman said studying the floor carefully, something was out of place. Waiting was the last thing either one wanted to do but obeyed hoping he found a clue that could help them.

Batman followed a trail of what looked to be older blood to the corner, seeing a door behind crates of supplies he had left "Superman" he called indicating the barrier. As Superboy had done not long ago he made quick work of them as if they were child's building blocks. Batman opened the door Aqualad falling onto the floor as he had been pressed against the door trying to get out. Blood once again flowed freely from his side though relief was evident as he saw the elder heroes.

Green Arrow placed his hand over his mouth seeing the wound and how pale he was. "Go get Black Canary and Flash before they enter" Batman ordered laying him down, pulling out his first aid kit. "Where are the others?" he asked urgently fearing what he would find the end of his trail even more.

Kaulder hissed as the antiseptic hit the wound again "They hid me" he said through gritted teeth "Protected me instead of using the time to get out of here".

"Sounds about right" Green Arrow said pulling out a pressure bandage vowing to have a chat with Roy about sacrificing himself so much, for Oliver's peace of mind if anything else.

"I heard fighting, they used something mystical on Red Arrow and Kryptonite on Superboy. Orm said this was not the time or place to confront you all". Superman returned with Black Canary and Flash, the blonde shoving the men aside to take over the first aid.

They didn't fight her, "Robin?" Batman questioned, Kaulder shaking his head starting to lose the fight to stay awake "I am sorry, I do not know last I heard from him we were in another room…though Roy said something about going to find him".

"You did your best" Black Canary soothed "You got them out and that's what matters, rest now I will stay with you". He offered a weak smile wanting to fight so badly, before giving in to the darkness. Once he was out she looked at the others "I'll stay with him…just save me an interrogation session with the traitor when we get home".

She could tell they were uneasy leaving her alone, though torn with finding the others "He's a man with nothing to lose, go find them before he decides the best way to cut his losses is to kill them".

Batman handed her a small torch "Seal the door after we are out, Flash start going level by level, everyone else…follow the trail of crumbs".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Red Arrow awoke with a curse, attempting to grab his head to ease the throbbing, only find they had been chained to the wall. Cursing again he pulled at them, escaped only to wind up captured again. Resting his head against the wall he looked around the room, disappointed not to find the others, well that was one lesson their captor had finally learned.

_This is getting really old…_He thought bitterly worry for the others really setting in. Robin and Superboy most likely in the same state somewhere else. That thought suddenly gave him a start, they had chained him but not gagged, and looking around the room he saw the door wide open, no guards, and an arrow imbedded in the doorway. _He wants GA to find you, _he though studying the room carefully finding why, the ceiling lined with silver devices with green blinking lights.

Having no interest in seeing what those triggered he tried to reach the picks he had in his gauntlets, wishing he could wear gloves like Robin did to hide his picks, briefly debating if he could get to the one in the heel of his shoe without breaking something and deciding if he got out of this flexibility would be something to work on.

Closing his eyes he knew it was just a matter of time, Oliver and possibly Dinah would follow the trail right to him into the trap. As if hearing his thoughts he could hear foot falls approaching, they were slow, cautious, and Roy knew them well, having shadowed them for the better part of his childhood. "GA no! Turn back, it's a trap!" He shouted a warning for what little good it would do, at this point Oliver would charge into a pit of crocodiles to get to him.

The footsteps stopped and for the briefest moments Roy thought he had listened, only to have them shattered as they lost all stealth and started charging down the hall "Roy!"

"Damn it GA stay back, if anyone is with him knock him out, please!" he tried again, his mentor and guardian running by the door before skidding to a halt and running back. He didn't even pause at the threshold before charging in arrow out and at the ready, the door slamming shut behind him as he did. Revealing there was no way to open the door from inside the chamber.

"Oh come one Ollie" Roy shot as Green Arrow arrived at his side "What part of it's a trap stay away did you not get!" Not prepared when he was enveloped in a hug, the elder archers chest heaving "Every word" he said lightly pulling away and looking his ward over taking catalog of every scrape, every bruise and vowing to make the traitor pay for each and every one of them.

Pulling put his own lock picks he worked on getting the restraints off "Nice plan by the way" he added "working out how you wanted?"

At least he was joking, Red Arrow thought "Why this is how we intended it to go" he said sarcastically "because it was so obvious the traitor was one of the founding members who would haul us off to the bottom of the ocean…are Kid and Artemis okay, Rob said he last saw them in the Mountain". The first cuff fell away "Better, they got Luthor" Green Arrow said now working on the other.

"Really? As in behind bars got him?"

His mentor gave a large smile, he'd been waiting ages to give him the good news "Set up a sting and someone managed to get him to personally come in for the buy…Bats said he'd explain it all later". The second cuff gave way, this time with a louder click and both archers knew it wasn't right.

Red Arrow had a bad feeling and looked up and saw that the blinking lights on the devices had gone from Green to Red, a timer appearing above the door. "I told you it was a trap" he shouted indicating the clock now counting down from 3 minutes.

"What was I supposed to do, fail you again?" Green Arrow shot back trying to figure out if using his explosive arrows would trigger the devices sooner, deciding it wasn't worth the risk. Instead running to the door and trying to force it open, Red Arrow joining him in his efforts. "In what way have you failed me?" Red Arrow demanded the door not budging at all.

"Take your pick" Oliver responded "Luthor, Cupid, driving you away, this mess. And that's just the last year"

Red Arrow kept scanning feeling his heart begin to race as the timer dwindled down "We've been through this, you haven't failed me and for the record this disaster was all our doing…though he would have gotten us eventually, at least you were ready".

"I still could have protected you better, considered the traitor was that close" He said seeing no other option, drawing a couple of the explosive tipped arrows and dragging his ward into the far corner. "Get down". Red Arrow obeyed, knowing why this hadn't been his first move. Green Arrow drew back the string "Oliver, for what It's worth I couldn't have asked for a better father".

"Nor I a son" he said releasing the arrows and using his body to shield his protégé best he could. They landed in the far wall, going off in a large bang. Green Arrow felt the heat burn against his back but nothing from above. Risking a glance at the timer he readied another volley, disappointed only to see the wall scorched but had not given way. He had one last shot and loaded as many as he could fire at once, letting loose and again shielding Red Arrow behind him.

This time the explosion shook the room and the devices above began to whine. Coughing from the smoke now filling the room they found their way out still blocked off. Green Arrow hung his head turning to the boy, no young man that had become a son to him opening his mouth to say good bye when the room shook again and something crashed through the wall they had been trying to blast through.

Neither could see running towards the object, 2 voices revealing the savior "Way to go Baywatch!" Artemis shouted extracting herself from the cock pit of what seemed to be Batman's jet.

"Hey! It's not as easy as it looks" Kid Flash shouted back catching her as she slipped off the wing to the ground "Next time you drive!"

Artemis didn't back down "I wanted too but no, Mr. Macho had to be a man and wouldn't let me! My father showed me how to fly when I was…"

"Run!" Green Arrow roared startling them as he emerged from the smoke and debris grabbing Artemis while Red Arrow grabbed Kid Flash. They dove as they heard the whining stop, shielding the younger pair as the devices went off, in a great explosion, bringing the silo it had been housed in down on top of the room before the entire section fell off into the ocean, the massive rig shuttering from the energy.

The archers waited until the shaking had stopped before allowing the pair up. Kid Flash was wide eyed looking between Red Arrow and the smoking heap of twisted metal sinking beneath the waves. "Thanks" breathed.

Red was just as wide eyed "You too, how did you know we were in there?"

"We didn't…" Artemis said embracing her mentor wishing she hadn't yelled at Kid now, his accident had saved all of their lives. Red Arrow pulled her close too "So glad you're safe" he whispered in her ear pulling away to survey the wreckage.

"Dumb question and not that I'm not grateful he didn't do it" Kid Flash said pretty sure they had just used up any luck they had left "If he wanted to kill you why not send up the entire thing up? He could have just taken us all out just like that".

Green Arrow smiled, feeling the tide was finally turning "One he must still be on here, two last I checked Superman was explosion proof, and three he's made the classic Rouge mistake, made it personal…I'll bet money he wants to take Batman down himself using Robin to lure him down just like he used Red Arrow to get me into that room.

They readied their weapons as Atlantian soldiers began to come out of the station, Artemis tossing the spare bow she had brought to Red Arrow. He smiled gratefully feeling Green Arrow stand at his side, ever so slightly in front of him, just this once letting the protectiveness slide.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Superman followed the sounds of his clone's increasingly weak cries of pain. Every moment his rage building. The maze of corridors finally ending in a closed door. "Don't" Conner shouted, his voice suddenly strengthening as if he knew Superman was just outside "Don't you dare come" he shouted again.

He froze outside the door now hearing who was in there with him "Now Superboy, don't say things like that…the pain doesn't stop until he comes". Using his x ray vision he tried to look in, finding lead, Conner's voice yelling again "I won't let you kill him, you hear me it's a trap, do not come" He continued bellowing.

Orm was now regretting not using another method to lure the Boy Scout here, now seeing why Aquaman had done what he had with the toys. "Two can play at this game boy" he said now shouting himself "I know you can hear me Superman, I know you can hear him…but can't see him brother has seen to that. If you are not here in the next two minutes I'll crank this toy Luthor gave us up to 10 and see how long it take him to die from the exposure!"

Superman didn't waste another second, using his fists to blow the door off its hinges, Orm having to leap out of the way, not expecting him to arrive that quickly. A wicked smile crossed his features and he drew his water bearers, the water forming into blades, giving off and eerie green glow.

"Release him, I'm here and this is between you and me" Superman demanded feeling the force on Kryptonite hit him, though it seemed muted within the weapon. Superboy was chained down in the back of the room, a green force field surrounding him. _Lex! That sick sadistic… _Was all he could think of "I said release him!"

Orm laughed twirling the blades, testing the weight, both men forced to catch their balance as the entire station shook with the force of a large explosion. The Prince pulled up in a mock salute "Ah let's have a moment of silence for your fallen Archers".

"No" Conner cried renewing his struggles hoping they had gotten out of whatever that was, Superman launching himself at the price with a primal cry, fist connecting solidly with his jaw. Orm flew back, blood seeping from the side of his mouth, popping his neck before leaping at the Man of Steel, both blades slashing. Superman blocked on arm, not able to get to the other in time, the Kryptonite infusion allowing the blade to slash into his leg.

Refusing to give him the satisfaction of making a sound. Backing up he studied his opponent closely, pain radiating from the cut on his leg. He needed to get Conner out from that field and based on what Orm had said about turning it up he was looking for a dial. It didn't take long to find it in the man's wrist.

Orm had tired of waiting and ran at Superman blades out, this time landing to deep gashes to his arms, Superman not used to having to actually deflect the blades. "Brother said you wouldn't be much of a challenge like this" he taunted "I had wanted the honor of eliminating Batman myself… but the king insisted on doing that, feeling it would secure his dominance over the League".

"What did we ever do to him?" Superman asked, needing to keep him talking, as he inched closer intent on getting that dial. "He was always a respected…"

"Don't make me laugh" Orm hissed attacking again, this time going for his side and Superman side stepping and shoving him away…now thankful that Batman had helped him in hand to hand combat…should something like this ever happen. "He was never the first choice for missions, never the first choice to lead…our great and noble king nothing but a soldier. Then the brats started showing up and he was forced to take one of his own or risk being alienated from the leadership further".

Superman went of the offensive this time lunging forward, and catching him in the stomach with a kick, the Prince stumbled back holding his stomach "That was why he took in Kaulder? Just to keep up with the others".

"Oh yes" Orm responded wishing the Manta spawn was here to hear this "With no son he took in a ward of his own, just as Green Arrow and Batman did…he was so jealous when he found out you had a son, and enraged you shunned him, a waste of talents…he would have been honored to have one such as him…I understand our new partnerships have some connections to Cadmus, perhaps we can…reprogram him after your dead…"

He was never able to finish his statement, Superman leaping at the man and tackling him to ground, using one arm to hold his arms and the other to rip the controller from his wrist. "You will not come near my son" he raged applying pressure to his chest.

Orm looked worried for a moment until the up close exposure to the Kryptonite in his bearers drained the hero. Feeling the grip slacken he put all of his effort into slashing with one of his arms, breaking free of the once iron grip and slashing Superman right across the chest in a deep gash, that bleed freely as he stumbled away, slowly healing as he moved away from the toxic substance.

Catching his breath he looked down to see he had managed to get the controller. Dropping it on the floor he shattered it under his foot, the green curtain surrounding Conner fading away. The teen slumped down breathing heavily, looking steadily at his mentor "Make him pay" he growled hoping to recover enough to break the chains himself and get some payback.

"No matter, he's far too weak to be of any help" Orm said now moving towards the clone with his swords. Superman saw where he was headed, the cut finally beginning to close, the absence of the field also helping him feel better.

Conner saw him coming, taking a few steadying breaths as his strength slowly returned, he would have one shot and one shot alone at this. Superman seemed to know what he was about to do and tackled the man from behind, pinning him again. Superboy grabbed the chains and he pulled as hard as he could, feeling the links give way and break free. Gathering them up he mimicked when he had seen Red Arrow do earlier, swinging them above his head as Superman crashed into the wall behind him, the bearers now resembling the hammer Aqualad favored.

"Guards" Orm bellowed seeing he was outnumbered and though weakened it was still two on one. He was angry with himself, Aquaman had warned him against toying with them too long and he had done exactly that. Superboy let out a cry and whipped the chains at him, the Prince leaping over one, the second wrapping around his chest. Superboy pulling as hard as he could again, bringing the royal to the ground hard.

Superman was on him in and instant using his heat vision to solder the links together.

"You rang?" a voice called from the doors, the Kryptonians bracing for reinforcements, relieved to see a familiar red uniform.

"Flash, get his water bearers" Superman ordered feeling his grip weaken, Superboy arriving trying to help hold him down. Flash was there in a second and gone before anyone could blink, Orm's howling with rage "No! No! No! All of you are dead, you hear dead I will hunt you all until my last breath…" Superman finally having enough strength to deliver another punch, this one knocking him out bringing silence to the room.

Superboy sat back panting attempting to wish the nausea away, a comforting hand on his shoulder making him meet his mentors eyes "You okay?" Superman asked his voice betraying he felt just as bad. Superboy could only nod, shocked when strong arms wrapped around him, Superman had never hugged him before. He stood frozen for a moment before tentively returning the embrace.

"Look, I really hate to break the moment but the others need some help topside" Flash said, returning from disposing of the weapons. Superman pulled away with a sigh picking up Orm, he and Superboy following Flash out.

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! I think this was the chapter that everyone wanted with this last one so I'm posting it pretty quick before a mob shows up at my door. Again one of my favs and I've been tweaking it for weeks so I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Black Canary tenderly wiped the sweat from her charges brow as he fitfully mutter in Atlantian in his sleep. "You didn't deserve him" she said tenderly "You were always a better man and better leader than him". He gave no indication he had heard causing her to let out a heavy sigh, Aquaman had certainly done a number on them and seemed to have only just begun, if the trail of breadcrumbs her colleagues were supposed to follow was any indication.

Banging on the door turned her attention away, "Its sealed shut" the voice shouted, banging on it a few more times for good measure. "Get through, his highness believes they hid the traitor in there!" Dinah held her breath for a few moments before a blue blade appeared through her welded seem. "Magic" she cursed running to the bank of windows, eyeing the drop to the deck below, she could make it but it was a risk with Kaulder in this condition. She let go a concentrating scream blowing a hall in the wall, the men outside reacting to it "The blonde is in there with him!"

"The blonde" she muttered "I have a name!" she shouted back vowing that they would know that name very well by the end of the day. Gathering Kaulder up, careful not to jostle his wound to much she moved to her exit stopping dead at the edge. Batman's Jet was approaching the station for landing, swaying all over the place, the pilot clearly new to doing so. It handed with a bounce on the deck and continued going until it ran into a wall.

She could hear two familiar arguing voices floating up causing her to smile, that smile fading when she heard Oliver's voice "Run!" She watched as he and Roy barreled out of the smoke, pulling Kid and Artemis with them before diving to the ground and shielding their bodies. Not needing anymore motivation she turned away shielding Kaulder best she could just at the explosion ripped through the station. Even so far away she could feel the heat while she steadied herself from the shaking.

Feeling it was safe she turned back to see them pulling themselves up, Aquaman's men pouring out onto the deck from the lower levels. Behind her the door gave way and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Letting loose a scream she forced back the first round of men and returned to her exit.

"Oliver!" she shouted, the archer finding her despite the fray. Backing up he pulled out one of his line arrows. Setting Kaulder down she pulled off her jacket to use to get down, carefully gathering her charge back up. She leapt, an arrow sailing past her and into a solider that had been sneaking up behind her, Roy behind it with a satisfied smirk on his face. Holding as tight as she could they sailed down the line, Roy and Oliver waiting to catch them at the end "Brace yourself" she muttered to Aqualad.

She felt strong arms catch them as the 4 of them tumbled to the ground in a heap, Red Arrow pulling his friend free and checking his wound. "The bandages held" he said. Artemis was there, letting out a cry at seeing Kaulder's state, slashing the line with her knife and preventing the soldiers from above from following.

"Who did that to him?" She demanded, taking out a solider that was gotten a little too close to Kid Flash for her liking.

"Orm" Roy hissed "when we escaped, Kaulder took the hit for me". Nodding she ran back into the fray, focusing her attention on the entrance they seemed to be coming from. Black Canary joined her, watching her back and allowing her to pick them off as they exited.

Wally continued to run around the deck, giving the archers as much room to fire as he could. "They just keep coming" He shouted wishing his uncle were here to help. Green Arrow nodded turning to Roy "How did you get on?" They couldn't blast the door before them, not with their friends still inside.

"There is a ladder on one of the pylons, far left corner".

"Be careful…Kid cover me!" He said before running over to the edge of the deck, the speedster changing his objective to pushing the men back. Getting to the edge he fired his own grapple arrow into the deck, wrapping the line around his waist and securing it as best he could. Satisfied he couldn't crash into the ocean he slid over the side and took aim. The ladder had a line of Atlantian ships waiting to board and a steady stream of men going up it. Having exhausted his supply of explosive arrows trying to escape the room he pulled two of his foam arrows, taking aim at the top of the ladder. He waited for a break in the line, not wanting to trap any of the men in the substance.

His aim was true and the foam expanded, filling the hole on contact, the men on the ladder turned their attention and guns on him. "Yeah didn't think that one through" he muttered as he began climbing as fast as he could, surprised when the line suddenly began to go up on its own. His foot cleared the deck as the men below began to fire.

Red Arrow and Artemis panting from the effort of pulling him up.

Before either one could say anything the soldiers on deck stopped fighting, everyone looking to the door where Superman and Superboy stood, Prince Orm bound over Superman's shoulder. Superman's eyes alight with rage, Superboy looking exhausted but ready to fight.

Kid Flash let out a whoop seeing his friend and turned to the Atlantian he had been fighting "See that, that's Supey's grumpy face…if I were you I'd run…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin shouted against the gag as the water finally stopped after reaching his stomach. Aquaman pacing the room, warming up with his trident by doing a series of intricate moves. "What was that? I couldn't quite understand you" the king mused not stopping his routine "I'm mad, Batman is coming, I'm going to pay" he mocked "Yes, I'm sure of two of those but it will be Batman who pays today my dear boy".

That wasn't even close to what he was saying but Aquaman had no idea what Romani curses sounded like with or without a gag. Robin smirked and kept shouting at him, keeping him distracted as he began to work on the locks binding his wrists. Aquaman had underestimated how resourceful he was and he had managed to get one of his picks from his belt before it was taken, hiding it between his fingers. Now with his hands under water he was free to work without Aquaman seeing anything.

A soft alarm causing both to pause their work. Aquaman smiled "Daddy dear is almost here, are you ready to watch him die little Robin". This time Robin didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being unable to answer and settled for a defiant glare. The King reached over and patted his face roughly now pulling the cape from his mouth "I want him to hear you scream as he dies" before focusing on the door, pulling the water back with a wave of his wrist so it would open. Robin on the other hand glanced up at the duct vent in the corner of the room, Batman would indeed follow the trail to him but would not walk right into an obvious trap.

It didn't take long for the Batman to appear, glancing down on the scene with narrowed eyes. Making sure Aquaman was still focused on the door he offered the briefest of nods. "Get ready" Batman signed ready to kick through the vent when the station shook from a distant explosion. Aquaman laughed turning to his captive once more "Sounds like Oliver took the bait, the League will be in need of some new archers now".

Robin felt his heart drop as the king suddenly moved, using his trident to bring the water in the room life in one violent motion. "Come on out Bats or I'm going to see how long he can hold his breath" he shouted as the water swirled around and encased Robin. The young hero desperately holding the breath he had managed to grab before the wave hit, thrashing against the chains that still held him.

Batman kicked out the vent, dropping to the floor, all the water either surrounding Robin or Aquaman, while tossing a series of Batarang's on his way down. Aquaman bringing up a wall of water to intercept them. Batman hit the floor rolling and was already launching himself at the traitor "Release him now" he roared, landing the first punch, leaping back to avoid the golden trident slashing at his throat.

Aquaman's lips curled, "Such manners, what would Alfred say…now say please" he said darkly seeing the kid's eyes were now wide and his struggles were beginning to slow. Batman's knuckles cracked from the pressure "Please, release him" he said softening his voice "I beg of you".

This last statement seemed to please the King and he released the column, manipulating it into a large wall behind him. Robin fell down onto hands and knees, coughing up water and sucking in great breaths of air. Batman ran for his son, the water that had been behind the king, crashing into the Dark Knight and slamming him into wall, Batman slumping to the floor.

"Batman!" Robin cried through the coughs, renewing his efforts to get the restraints off, not caring if his captor saw. He needed to get free, to help.

"Batman" Aquaman mimicked as he charged forward with the trident, intending to impale the man who was still slumped over. Batman moved at the last moment, side stepping and grabbing the trident, using it to slam Aquaman into the wall he had hit himself moments before.

Aquaman was up quickly, his hands bringing another torrent of water at Batman to push him back into the wall, holding him in place. The King advanced placing the bar of the trident against his throat and applying pressure. The Dark Knight gasped, Aquaman pushing harder, Robin calling for his father desperately. "You know what I'm going to do with him when you're dead?" he questioned enjoying the look of fear in his opponents eyes "I'm going to give him to your good friend Ra's as the proverbial olive branch. I will need the support of the Demon's Head and what better way than something he so…"

"Tati!" Robin screamed yanking at the chains "Tati, please fight".

Batman responded bringing his knee into Orin's stomach as he had moved in to apply the last bit of pressure. Aquaman gasped and fell back, the water receding with his lack of concentration. Batman was ready with another series of Batarang's, Orin forced to divert the water in order avoid being hit again. Using the distraction to shoot his grapping gun to the top of the cavern, with a tug he took off, the momentum crashing him into Aquaman's chest, again sending the king to the ground. Releasing the grapple he landed next to him, delivering a punch across his jaw as he tried to pull himself up.

Aquaman cried out in blind rage throwing the column of water at him with both hands, Batman was ready this time, using the line to pull himself up and away from the attack. While in the air, throwing another series of Batarang's at the door, where they blew it off of his hinges, the water rushing out into the hallway outside.

"It's over" Batman said.

"Coward, afraid to fight me with my element!" Aquaman shouted running for the faucet to let more in, a batarang landing exploding rendering it useless. Gathering the remaining water he formed a longer wave, it wouldn't do damage but he just needed a few moments. Thrusting it at Batman he ran to where Robin was still chained, wrapping his arm around the boy's stomach and placing his trident at his neck.

"You could have just encased me in water again you moron or here's a better idea him" Robin quipped trying to pull away "Now you've literally thrown away the last of any advantage you had and hacked him off more than he already is".

"Shut up you brat" Aquaman shouted jabbing the trident into his neck painfully.

"And whose the Coward, rather than confront them directly you hid behind attacking a bunch of children, though you get bonus points for creativity" Robin continued, ignoring the pain, doing what he did best in this position, get his captor off balance and get an opening for Batman.

"I said shut up" he roared again, moving his arm from the boy's chest to cover his mouth.

Batman stopped a healthy distance away, seeing there wasn't much left in the way of sanity in Orin's eyes "What is going to happen now Orin? We both know this isn't how you intended for it to go, your plan has failed, and there is no way the others will follow you, even if you did succeed in killing the Green Arrow or even Superman".

"Really? I'll tell the others I was under duress, to save Kaulder, and even though I failed to save you all I will still manage to pull myself together to fend off Manta's invasion. With Bruce and Oliver out of the way Luthor will be a shoe in for President, it is with that connection…" he spat back pressing the blade tighter when he saw Batman make a move, the Dark Knight freezing as blood began to flow from under the blade.

"Well then there is the little problem of Luthor being locked up too, his eyes got a little too big for his mouth and is in a cell in Gotham as we speak along with enough evidence to bury him with" Batman said seeing Robin's working again on the shackles.

Now Aquaman appeared to take pause before his face curled into a cruel smile "I still have him" he said shaking Robin slightly eliciting a groan of pain from the point of the trident sinking deeper "you will not move when you know with a flick of my wrist you will have to watch him bleed out before your very eyes. With him any of your friends that have managed to survive what I had planned won't do a thing either. So let's talk about what you are going to do to ensure I don't carve a set of gills into his neck" he paused to think for a moment. "Since you're so fond of plotting against your colleagues I want you to sabotage their efforts to stop my invasion, perhaps kill one or two of them, I never really liked Wonder Woman. I don't want you to completely defeat them, just weaken them enough that when I arrive my leadership will lead them to victory".

Batman didn't have time to respond as with a final flick of Robin's wrist the cuff gave way, the free hand yanking the trident down as he flipped up and over the back of his captor. "Worst plan ever and shouldn't have moved your arm" Robin shouted dropping down as he landed and using his legs to sweep Aquaman's out from under him.

Aquaman reached for him, knowing his range of motion was limited due to his other arm still being chained. Robin did a one handed handspring to fall back allowing his mentor charge in and release a few months of pent up rage and frustration. Robin began to work on his other wrist, Batman delivering a series of painful blows to Aquaman's face and stomach before he recovered enough, catching Batman in the side of his head with the trident. Robin cried out as the second shackle fell away, running at the king, leaping with a flying kick. Aquaman's hand closed around his ankle and moved to throw the boy into his downed mentor when he heard a click around his other arm, the brat had placed one of the shackles on him. The thought had barely processed before a small yet powerful foot connected with his nose, the bone breaking and blood flowing "You little" he raged his hand unintentionally letting go of his ankle as it went to his nose. Robin flipped before hitting the ground, landing in a crouch Batman running by in an instant attaching the other shackle, and quickly moving out of the kings reach, tugging his partner back with him.

"You think this can hold me!" he screamed pulling at the chains, the links staring to give way. Batman reached into his belt, throwing one last Batarang at the king's feet, black foam crawling up Aquaman's body. "Hey, I was making one of those" Robin said, as Batman gave a small smile before pushing a button in his glove. The foam crackled to life and became a giant Taser, the Kings cries of rage quieted and he slowly began to drift away, meeting the Dark Knights eyes "I know who you are, I know where you live, I know how you work, and I know just how to hurt you the most, I can tell the world who you are….no prison can contain the great Aqua…"

The room fell silent, Robin latching his arms around his waist, Batman falling to his knees and enveloping him in his cape "Are you all right?" he asked, voice strained.

Robin didn't move relishing the feeling of being safe "I'm okay" he said feeling incredibly tired and wanting nothing more to go home. Batman looked him in the eyes, pulling off his cowl "Are you really okay? I saw what they did, with the trapeze…that alone wouldn't have had you looking like that". Robin looked away not wanting to do this here or now. Bruce's hand gently made him look up while the other peeled away his mask, revealing tear filled blue eyes. "What else was there?" Bruce prodded gently, his son's wellbeing the only matter of importance right now.

The tears fell and Dick huddled against his father's chest "Everything" He said his voice barely above a whisper "he recreated it right down to the costumes. And I knew it wasn't real, I knew he wanted me to react…I tried not too, I really did but up there…"

Bruce hushed him "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said soothingly "you went above and beyond what anyone else in the same position would have not to mention getting a message to me and escaping from the bottom of the ocean". He set his murderous gaze on the sleeping king, wanting to go make him pay for every moment his son had suffered. Dick speaking again startling him from his thoughts "I'm sorry, our plan…we should have listened to you"

"It would have worked much better had the traitor not been in on it" Batman responded noting to bring this up again later and replacing his cowl. Robin replaced his own mask, reluctantly leaving his father's protective hold, remembering something Batman had said "You got Luthor?"

Batman offered a genuine smile guiding his son away and through the maze of corridors towards the surface, he would need Superman to come collect Aquaman and chisel him off of the floor. "Actually Kid, Artemis, and Catwoman did it, I think I'll let him you fill you in though". Robin just smiled "Kid and Artemis teamed up with Catwoman? I'll bet he can't wait", the pair falling into an easy silence, the station oddly quiet in the wake of so much chaos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The soaking duo emerged onto the deck as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, bathing the entire area with its warm pink light. Atlantian soldiers were scattered across the deck the last pair falling to Black Canary as they made the mistake of getting too close to Kaulder's prone form and Red Arrow who was protecting him. Prince Orm lay unconscious and bound in melted chain and looked as if he had been simply dumped as someone came up the stairs. Kid and Artemis stood slightly away his arms wrapped around her. Flash dropped the soldiers he had been dealing with into the pile that had somehow started forming.

Superman and Superboy were the first to notice them, the pair breaking out into matching smiles, the others following the line of site. Kid Flash was there first after ne noticed his friend clapping him on the shoulder, relieved to see him safe and sound after what had seemed so long "Dude! Wait til you hear what we did with Catwoman, and man she is so cool! Scary but cool". Robin returned the gesture "I can't wait" before moving over to join Roy at Aqualad's side, the archer ruffling his hair affectionately as he sat down.

Batman watched him go and gestured back into the structure "Superman would you and mind chiseling the traitor off the floor and bringing him up with his brother, I left a trail"

"With pleasure" Superman said Superboy trailing behind.

Flash approached gazing across the ocean that surrounded them "So Mr. Contingency plans, how we getting off this tin can with all these prisoners and don't say multiple trips, I'm spent and there is no way Kid can do it once". The statement causing Batman to glance around "How did they get out here?" The speedster faltered looking around as well "You know I don't know…hey Kid how did you two get out here".

Both teens froze, mid story of Luthor's take down, eyes glancing to where the jet had fallen off with the rest of the blown structure. "Let's just say it was a one way trip" Artemis said evasively. Oliver having to cover his mouth to hide the laugh.

Batman suspected he wouldn't like the answer but let it go for the moment, "We can take the Atlantian subs back" he said "Anyone been able to contact the rest of the League?"

Oliver approached collapsing his bow "Haven't had a chance too yet, just finished with these guys before you showed up. These were either the very stupid or very brave ones, most made a run for it when Superman came out with Orm".

Superman reappeared with Aquaman, still encased in the black foam and unconscious, distain written across his face as he dropped him next to his brother "What on earth is that stuff, nearly took the floor up with it".

"Insurance" Batman answered "Let's get the prisoners secured and head for home….we must decide how to proceed with the rest of the League".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alfred sat in the chair in front of the computer watching for any sign, any signal, from the pair he had grown to love as a son and grandson. Robin's message hours ago the last contact he'd had with either of them the boy indicating he had escaped his captors and simply needed to be picked up…though with Richard's propensity to find trouble knew there was little chance that had happened.

He risked a glance at the monitor running the news, pictures of his 'grandson' dominating the screen. As it had the first time the site made his heartbreak, the look on the young man's face pure pain and terror. A look the butler had seen so many times over the years as the boy awakened from nightmares. The look always chased away by the loving arms of his father…but not this time. This time the monster had made him relive it in his waking hours and perverted something the boy loved so much.

Letting out a weary sigh and took a sip of his long chilled tea he looked around the cave for something to do to keep his mind off of things, though with all the cleaning this ordeal had caused they were going to be able to serve a state dinner off of the caves floors. An alarm on the panel giving him a start.

Suddenly more alert than he had been in hours, his hand hovered over the caves defense system as he watched the Zeta Tubes spring to live. There was no guarantee the traitor hadn't found his way to the Cave. Two figures emerged and as the light died he felt relief flood his body, the smaller of the figures running to him "Alfred" he cried hugging the old man who gratefully returned the embrace "Master Dick thank heavens" looking up to see Batman as well "Master Bruce".

The elder smiled pulling off his cowl to reveal tired eyes and a deep purple bruise across his temple. Alfred released the boy kneeling down to look him over, cataloging the cuts, bruises, and burns he knew to be on his hands. "Come along" he ordered steering Robin to the waiting med bay. For once he didn't argue peeling off his own mask and hopping up on the table "You need to check him for a concussion after" he said indicating his father.

"Indeed" Alfred said "For now Master Bruce why don't you go change while I tend to Master Dick". Bruce shook his head "I have to go back to the Watchtower shortly, the others are returning and we must decide what to do with Aquaman…and there is the matter of making sure Lex doesn't get out first thing in the morning".

Dick winced as the gash in his neck was cleaned, the trident leaving a deep cut. "Do you have too?" he asked meekly, surprised by the sound of his own voice. In truth he really didn't want his father to leave him he was exhausted and at terrified the dreams that would come when he closed his eyes. "You've done enough for one day, can't you just take the night off, get some rest".

Bruce sat next to him wrapping his arms around his shoulder "Do you want to talk about what happened in Atlantis?" Dick pulled off his mask and rubbed his tired eyes. He was clearly exhausted but while his friends slept on the sub ride back he would snap up moments after his eyes closed with a gasp and settle in closer to Batman.

"I know it wasn't real" he said started "I really do…but being up there like that knowing what he was going to do with it, to you"

Bruce felt the anger swell again "He was trying to hurt me and knew the best way was through you. And I worked" Dicks eyes shimmered with tears "I'm sorry, I acted like a child when I saw it, lost my cool". Alfred sat back from his work and allowed Bruce to envelope the boy "Do not apologize, you were so brave, braver that you should have had to be, and you helped get the others out. And now, most importantly you are home safe".

Dick didn't say anything just wanting to stay there for the rest of the night "Do you have to go?" he tried again after a few moments. Bruce had never been so tempted to blow off the League, but a decision needed to be made quickly, Aquaman knew too much about him and the others. He looked to Alfred for help, his guardian easing Dick off the table "Come along Young Master, we'll get you cleaned up and settled in with a cup of tea. Dick didn't move "Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

His resolve melted and he held his little bird a little closer "Of course". Dick again was silent, Alfred with a sad smile on his face "Then at least you will be still long enough for me to take a look at your head".

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs! Well this is it, final chapter! You guys have been great and your wonderful reviews truly make me blush, I am thrilled you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Wonder Woman charged into the main hall of the Watchtower, ready to kill the first one of those idiots she could get her hands on. The occupants inside rightly flinched, as her powerful hand latched onto whoever was unfortunate enough to be closest to the door. "Hi Diana" Flash said with a nervous smile, trying to yank his arm away "Chemical spill averted?"

Hawkgirl now appeared behind her, her mace charged and crackling with anger while Wonder Woman raged "Don't Diana me! What is Hera's name happened, where are the kids? Someone better start talking or I am going to start taking limbs".

"The situation is under control" Superman began one of the first to return after dropping Conner at the Kent's, despite the traitor being down in the holding cells and Luthor locked up in Gotham, the underworld was still hunting them not knowing they wouldn't get paid for their actions. "Let's wait until the rest of the…" Wonder Woman now moving across the room towards him, dragging Flash with her. "Oh no! Now I want to know now! You look like you went swimming in Kryptonite, I have heard NOTHING for hours aside from Aquaman was the traitor and the kids had been rescued"

"He's not dead is he?" Hawkwoman said her voice heavy wanting a chance at the traitor herself.

"Should be but no" Green Arrow muttered entering the room Black Canary behind him, the pair looking weary. "Red Arrow and Aqualad are in one of our safe houses in the city, but make this quick I want to take him out to our manor in the country for a few days".

Dinah picked up "Artemis is back with her mother, and we moved them into a safe house as well"

Both women fell silent, Wonder Woman finally releasing her grip on the speedster who was more than happy to move out of her reach "Kid?"

"With Iris at my folks" feeling a retired hero was better than no hero watching over him until he could return.

Batman entered followed by the remaining heroes, all covered with mud "Those mudslides were far from a natural disaster" Green Lantern said bitterly looking at the expressions of everyone in the room "We've missed something big haven't we?"

"Sit down" Batman ordered everyone complying. "Some of you know and some of you don't so I'm going to go through this once…we must make a decision quickly and there is still much work to be done". Satisfied he had everyone's attention he pulled up Lex Luthor's photo "Over the past few months Lex Luthor has been running a plot in order to secure himself as President and discredit the League. Part of that plan was placing a bounty on the Team, making sure their captors took compromising photos which his assistant Merci delivered to Godfrey. The kidnappings always went along with a crime spree so that the captives mentor would look even worse by not protecting his or her protégé and not protecting his or her city. This created discourse within our ranks." Some of the members who had fought so hard against the Team unable to meet his gaze.

"At our request Bruce Wayne and Oliver engaged him on a personal level by preventing him from rebuilding his assets. These actions resulted in Red Arrow's incident as well as the attack on the Wayne's by a criminal known as Lock Up. In addition to this he was working with a traitor within our own ranks, the traitor feeding him information on the Team and our movements. Yesterday the Team set a trap for Luthor and the Traitor and were successful in revealing both, however things did not go as planned as Aquaman was the traitor".

He paused to allow for gasps and cries of disbelief "Aquaman knew of the trap and used it to his advantage. He and Luthor were responsible for the various emergencies you responded to over the past few hours, intent on keeping the mentors separated from the rest of the League. During his assault on the team he was revealed and chose to betray his partners taking Red Arrow, Robin, and Superboy captive under the guise of Black Manta…"

"What of Aqualad" Zatara asked "You have him with Red Arrow are you not concerned he will kill him…"

"No" Batman said firmly "Aqualad was as much of a victim as the others and pretended to turn, placing himself in a key position that allowed them to attempt an escape"

"Attempt?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They made it to an abandoned Oil Rig which unfortunately was where he in intended to take them and lure us all along. He used them as bait to get us into a showdown of sorts. His intention was to kill us while 'Black Manta' staged an attack on the surface. You all would have of coarse responded but as we all saw in the simulations our teamwork stills leave a bit to desire…he planned to return and lead you against the invasion, driving them back, and securing himself as the new leader of the League. Once he was leader he envisioned a new League of enforcers teamed with the newly elected Lex Luthor. Those of you who didn't fall in line would have most likely been killed"

Now there was silence as they all realized they had played right into his hands. "We were able stop him while Kid and Artemis assisted a friend in apprehending Luthor. Now we must decide how to proceed. Aquaman knows so much, so many secrets, identities, weaknesses. We cannot risk sending him to a regular prison or even a place like Arkham".

"For what it's worth I still like the beat him to a pulp and toss him out an airlock plan" Green Arrow said only partly joking as a few "Here here's" piped up from around the table.

"I like the idea Green Arrow, I really do" Superman said "but I am not willing to stoop myself to his level. We could keep him here at the Watchtower, the issue with that is it puts a strain on us, making sure someone is always here and if the tower is ever attacked we would have to move him to keep him safe…or it could open the door to escape"

Flash chimed in "We also must respect the Atlantians, it was their King and betrayed them as much as he did us, they will want a say in the matter at the very least."

The Lanterns conferred with each other quietly before Hal spoke up "We could take him to one of the Lantern Corps containment center's off world. It keeps him off world unable to share our secrets with any of our enemies here and under constant guard".

That was really the best option, the one Batman had been hoping the guardians of earth would offer "Flash, I agree that the Atlantian's have a right to him, however, he is too dangerous to the League and the world right now. Perhaps Orm can be turned over once we ascertain what he knows… We'll vote, all in favor of sending him to a Lantern containment center…" Every hand in the room rising…finally they had agreed on something. "Now moving on to Prince Orm…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luthor glared at the metal door of his cell, willing it to melt before him. He couldn't believe he was even still here, his Lawyers should have had him out ages ago suspecting Gordon had done something to delay his release, perhaps called a few judges.

Unable to control his anger any longer he pounded on the door "You let me out of here you simple minded buffoon or I will have your badge for this, you hear, just a phone call and the best job you will be able to get will be a mall security guard".

"Oh, shut up Lexi" a voice shot from across the corridor "I have an awful headache".

"Joker?" The Joker was supposed to be helping his associate apprehend the team, wreaking havoc on the League and if he had been caught why not taken back to Arkham. "What are you doing here?" he hissed getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…something had gone very wrong, he should have known that when Kid Flash and Artemis were part of the ambush.

"Aquaman turned on us genius" Sportsmaster's voice said bitterly from what sounded like a few cells down.

_Aquaman? Aquaman was the traitor he had been working with all this time_. Well that was a surprise. "Turned on you too" Joker cooed "Well I guess that's not all true, technically I played the recording of the instructions you gave us about hurting the whelps for Robin to get, he has it all stored away on his little computer thingy and will give it to Batman as soon as he no doubt rescues him"

"You did what!" Luthor screamed banging on the door pressing his face to the small opening to see glittering yellow eyes peering back at him from across the aisle "I told you back in Metropolis Lexi, you don't want to cross me…and you did. I had him, had the bird and could have ended him and the Bat right there and you wrecked it, wrecked the whole thing. And then you let them send me away without so much as a gift basket….such manners".

Luthor laughed "Hate to break it to you, Robin and his evidence are long gone by now, Aquaman had made arrangements for him to go visit Ra's when he was done with him, he was so upset he missed him last time" the door leading to the secure area bursting opening and Batman striding in, Gordon following behind looking thoroughly amused.

The Joker started to cackle before cursing in pain "Oh look its Daddy Bats! Hey Batsy! Look Lexi he's all mad, see his nostrils flaring, someone must have done something very bad to the baby birdy and it's ALL your fault. Did you hear that Batsy he was going to turn your precious little boy over to that crazy Lord of Demons or whatever he calls himself…"

"Shut up Joker!" Luthor screamed the Dark Knight now looming outside his door and for the first time that night he was grateful for the barrier before him. Feeling confident he couldn't be pummeled at the moment, not with the Police Commissioner right there "You have nothing on me, nothing my lawyers will have me out shortly".

Batman just glared at him pointing to the cameras lining the hall "I have everything Luthor. No judge is going to let you out now, so many counts of kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, bribery, aiding and abetting criminals…and that is just the tip of the ice berg".

"Then that's why you are here, to gloat?" Batman turned "I am actually here to assist in the transfer of Joker back to Arkham. You have a hearing in a few hours so you might want to get some rest, I understand Judge Miller was a close personal friend of Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father…and will not be happy to see your orchestrated the attack on his friends grandson by Lock Up the other night".

Gordon opened the cell all three completely ignoring Luthor's rant now. Joker walked slowly out as to not aggravate the wound in his chest and affixed a wicked smile on his former partner as he was led away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aqualad looked around the remains of the Mountain reliving those fateful moments that had changed his life forever. He had come here to find some peace and think. In the days since he had been dividing his time between here and Atlantis.

The Zeta Tube sprang to life, Batman and Superman emerging from the tunnel "Oliver said you had come here" Superman said gently "do you mind if we talk?" Kaulder had been waiting for this, knowing his fate was a hot topic among the other heroes.

"Not at all" he said politely hiding his nerves "I am afraid I cannot offer you a place to sit right now".

"What have you learned from Atlantis?" Batman began.

Kaulder sighed, his home was in turmoil right now, word of the King and Prince's betrayed just as shocking to his subjects as it had been for Kaulder, though the most devastated had been Queen Mera. "My people are still in shock, some disbelief, others angry. Queen Mera is working on uniting them but the process has been difficult, faith in the royal family shaken and I fear it's only a matter of time before the real Black Mantra or Oceanmaster make a move. Atlantis needs a leader, right now both a skilled politician and warrior to protect her interests from internal and external threats"

"Do you believe the Queen knew of Orin's plans?" Batman asked.

Aqualad shook his head "No" he said quickly "If she had been in on it she would have been there, she is incredibly strong and a powerful in the Mystic arts…and advantage he would have used against us. I have had many talks with her about the punishment the League decided upon and while she wishes to voice that they should be returned to Atlantis to pay for their crimes under our laws she will respect your decision and will be supporting it publicly".

"Aquaman did not divulge sensitive information to the Price, we believe he liked having that control, so the Price will be returned to Atlantis as soon as stable leadership can be established" Batman added happy they could give the community at least some closure.

Superman looked the Young Leader over, the teen seeming to have aged years over the last few days. "And what of you, what do you want to do? You know you are more than welcome to live here in the cave with Meghan, stay with the team, and perhaps one day join the League as the new Aquaman". Kaulder seemed relieved, worried his mentor's actions would shun him among the heroes. Batman startled him when he placed a hand on his shoulder "What Superman said is true you are and always will be welcome here, but you said it yourself Atlantis needs a leader and that leader is you".

The statement making Kaulder faltered "I could never usurp the Queen"

"You are not the only one who has been talking with her highness, she agrees Kaulder. You will become the public leader of Atlantis, lead the investigation to root out what remains of Orin's supporters, and protect your people. She will remain as a figurehead and advisor, guiding you and one day when you both feel the time is right you may step away for her to reassume the throne". As he spoke Batman reached into his cape, pulling out Aquaman's golden belt and offering it to his once protégé.

Aqualad studied the belt, at what was being offered to him. "The team?" he questioned.

Robin answered appearing from the shadow's, the elder having no idea he was even there "Will miss you both personally and professionally but I am ready to accept to burden of leadership here…Atlantis needs you. Besides there's no rule that you can't come party with us from time to time".

Robin was grinning from ear to ear as he approached his adopted brother "You once said I was born to lead this team, I believe you were born to lead Atlantis" taking the belt from Batman and offering it. Kaulder smiled and took it from his young friend, feeling the weight of responsibility in the small item.

"So as before I will accept this responsibility until Queen Mera is ready to take it from my shoulders".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Epilogue

Conner gazed out the window the Watchtower, taking in the view of Earth from above. Superman had to come up to take care of a few loose ends and he had come along, a little bird telling him it would be well worth his while to be here. He had only been on the station for a few moments when he knew what Robin had meant. Martian Manhunter and Meghan were returning today, and were close as he could feel Meghan gentle presence in his mind. "I had wanted it to be a surprise but it seems someone let the cat out of the bag" Superman said joining him the clone turning and a genuine smile lighting up his features seeing the Martians were with him.

Not caring others were watching he ran to Meghan's side, sweeping her off her feet, and giving her a long kiss. Her presence in his mind and arms easing his own fears and tensions. She returned the kiss with a giggle, pulling away to caress his face gently "It seems I missed a lot" she said as the memories of the last few days played in her head.

"You could say that" Superboy said wrapping his arms around her and facing the elders "If you had been here he would have gone after you…or worse considering your abilities".

"I must apologize, our absence added to the seriousness of the situation" John said "It was Aquaman who convinced me to leave, telling me how important it was to make sure her powers were under control and to not hurt anyone".

If possible Superman grew angrier at the fallen king "He needed you two well out of the way. A telepath would have figured him out from the beginning…but forgive me for asking, how did you not know of his plans. He has been planning this for years".

Manhunter's face showed no reaction "He wasn't broadcasting it and like Batman always had a mental barrier up around me. To know of his plan I would have had to go into his mind, something I will never do without permission or need. By the time the need was apparent or his barriers down enough for me to pick up on the treachery, he would have already had them."

Superman placed a hand on his friends shoulder "No one blames you old friend, he managed to surprise Batman too". He offered a smile to Conner and began to lead the older Martian away "Come with me, I'll fill you in on everything. Don't stay up here too long Roy and Dicks interview will be on soon and you'll want to watch them destroy the last of Lex's public image". Conner smiled pulling Meghan closer as they walked away, mentally thanking his mentor before realizing both the telepaths most likely heard it.

"I'm happy you're safe" Meghan said "We came back as soon as we heard".

"I know you did" he said brushing a strand of hair away from her face "but I am happy you weren't here. His traps were downright cruel and I wouldn't have been able to stand you being hurt like that…the others were bad enough." She responded by holding him tighter, mentally soothing him that she and he were finally safe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis stood on the roof of her building, overlooking the Gotham skyline lite up for the night. It was warm and quiet and it was allowing her the time she needed to think. A small gust of wind at her back alerting her to the new presence. A soft smile crossed her lips and familiar arms wrapped around her, a tender kiss atop her forehead.

"Took you long enough" she teased turning in his arms, Wally's eyes glittering with mischief. "Took the bus" he said.

"Chicken" she mutter pulling him into a deep kiss. He happily complied but eventually pulled away placing another kiss atop her head. "Now you didn't call me all the way to Gotham in the middle of the night for that…what's up?"

She signed before taking his hand and sitting down, the speedster following suite. "I had a conversation with Black Canary tonight" she started giving nothing away, as the den mother it was common for them all to talk with her…especially after the recent events. She wants me to stop being Green Arrow's sidekick, with Red Arrow back he doesn't' really need two of us…"

"What" Wally yelled not caring about the late hour "she wants you to leave the business, the team?" Artemis put a hand to his lips to calm him down "You didn't let me finish, she wants me to stop being Green Arrow's partner and be hers. I guess the two of them talked about it and feel not only would she benefit from a protégé but he feels I would learn more from her than him now".

Wally was relieved, despite the threat being neutralized, traitor caught, it was still dicey to be a sidekick now days…the targets bigger than they had ever been before. "And you're not sure what to do?" he asked, seeing her nod "I'd keep my name and everything but Green Arrow took me when no one else would, despite my history. He taught me so much and was more a father to me than Sportsmaster ever was. Black Canary is great, and I know I'd learn a lot but…."

"You're worried it would somehow be betraying your mother and GA, even though he offered it" Wally finished, delighting in the smile it earned "You know me so well Baywatch" she said resting her head against his chest, the simple sounds of his heart beating calming her nerves.

He closed his arms around her "I think you should do it" he said "She is incredibly powerful, a great trainer, and she cares about you. I'd know you would be safe out there. No, she's not trying to replace your mother but in the field you can be there for each other".

Artemis flashed another smile "I knew you'd be the voice of reason…I'll do it" kissing him tenderly before checking her watch "Come on, we have time to go get breakfast and be home in time to watch Dick and Roy's interview".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You did good work back there" Oliver said as the car drove outside of the city, Roy seated next to him yanking off his tie and ruffling the gel out of his hair. "Thanks…but was the suit really necessary, Alfred's a great tailor and all but man it's hot" the teen grumbled yanking off the jacket and tossing it to the back seat.

The interview had been a resounding success, going from the newspaper exclusive to a live televised event once word of Luthor's incarceration broke. Gordon had 'leaked' much of the evidence beforehand and had even arrested Godfrey as an accessory to assault, kidnapping, and attempted murder. Lois had been delicate with her questions yet managed to get the full story of what had happened all those months ago in Metropolis and incidents with Lock Up and Cupid while skirting the issue of their alter egos.

"Though Dick gets the acting award for the day…the tears shimmering in those eyes of his, voice wavering perfectly enough to convey emotion but still be understood" Roy continued finally feeling better to be out of the suite "He had the entire crew in tears when he talked about how scared he was to be losing a father for the second time, how for the first time since his parents deaths he had felt safe and loved, and how horrible it was to have someone like Luthor turn something so beautiful against them and Metropolis…Sorry Ollie just no competing with that".

Oliver chuckled, Dick had indeed had everyone in the studio and no doubt the viewing audience going. "Why do you think we did this the day of Luthor's bail hearing? Bruce knew exactly what he was doing and so did Dick…though every word of it was true. And don't sell yourself short, the brotherly love and need to protect him was a nice touch".

Roy smiled "It was the truth…and I guess in the end it brought us back together so it wasn't all bad. Though I've had my fill of kidnapping for this lifetime and the next".

"Agreed and no more of this sacrificing yourself for others thing, okay?" Oliver said firmly seeing the city disappear behind them in the rear view mirror. It was time to return to their manor in the country and just concentrate on making sure both old and new wounds were healed. "I don't think I'd survive another round…if whoever does it doesn't kill me Dinah will".

"I know she'll have my head if it does" Roy added flashing back to the rather long, stern, loud, lecture he'd gotten the morning after.

Oliver sighed "In all seriousness I don't think I've ever been as afraid as I was over these last few weeks. You've always been a target…but over the years it seemed to diminish as you got older and away from me. But then to have that target so openly advertised and pursued…Cupid would have killed you had Flash not been there, I wouldn't' have made it in time…"

Roy placed a hand on his shoulder, he had been terrified too for himself, Oliver, his friends. "But he was there and I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere at least not without a hell of a fight. Robin showed me the video that they attempted to leak between you and Cupid…Ollie I need you to promise me something". Oliver heaved a heavy sign and pulled the car over so he could give his ward his full attention.

Seeing he had it Roy continued "I need you to promise that if something ever happens to me again you won't do what you told her you would…I heard your voice and if she had been serious every nut we had ever put away would be running free, Luthor would have an arrow in his heart, and the Batcave would be a tourist attraction. I appreciate you care but would never want you to fall or compromise yourself like that for me. So promise me right here, right now that if I am ever taken and used against you again you won't do something stupid, wont' kill, and wont' betray the League to save me…most importantly no sacrificing yourself".

Oliver looked down "Your young, your future is so much brighter than mine, I can't promise I won't sacrifice myself for you or pay an insane amount of money to get you back" he said "But I will promise no killing and no betraying". Roy broke into a smile and surprised him by holding his hand out. Oliver accepted it and pulled him into a quick hug before pulling back onto the road.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bruce closed the passage behind the clock quietly not wanting to disturb Dick and Alfred at such a late hour, both having gone to bed ages ago. He had spent the days following the interview up at the Watchtower helping to secure and get Aquaman off to the Lanterns Containment Center. He and the others took a great amount of satisfaction as they watched the Lanterns fade into the distance with him, taking him where he could never hurt any of them ever again.

And after days of Luthor's dark looks in court and Aquaman's threats he was unable to help himself as he silently slipped down the hall, opening the door to Dick's room just a little, wanting to peak in and assure himself he was okay before heading to bed himself. As he did he felt his heart drop, the bedside lamp was on but the bed was empty, covers disheveled as someone had clearly been there earlier.

Taking a calming breath and fighting back panic he ran down the hall, perhaps he he'd gone down for water or a snack, Alfred' had been making cookies when he left that morning. If someone had gotten in the alarms surely would have alerted him. The kitchen was dark and undisturbed and the panic was growing stronger, he was about to wake Alfred when the sounds of tension wires snapping into place reached his ears.

He moved quickly and silently, resisting the urge to call out for his son, seeing the light from the gym streaming down the hall and unmistakable sounds of Dick working on the trapeze soothing his frazzled mind. He arrived at the door and sat quietly, happy to see his son finally flying again. Since Atlantis Dick had shied away from the apparatus as it forced back unwanted memories both of his parent's deaths and his captivity. That had been hard for the new father as there was no doubt that Dick was a born aerialist, moving his body effortlessly, defying so many laws of physics in the process, his face completely calm and at peace. He remained silent as Dick worked the bar into a bigger arc, releasing and executing a complicated series of flips and twists before grabbing onto the next apparatus.

Bruce noted as his hands slipped into the belt of his leotard, and pull out a small handful of birdarang before he let go of the bar and landed on the platform in a crouch.

"It's just me" Bruce said quickly moving into the room fully. Dick relaxed putting the weapons away, Bolton's attack still leaving him jumpy even in his own home. "Is he gone?" he questioned looking down at his audience. Bruce motioning him down, Dick leaping off, using various lower bars to swing his way down before landing gracefully in front of his father. "He is, Hal and John left a few hours ago…do you feel better, that is the first time I've seen you up there since Atlantis".

The boy nodded and stretched out his now aching arms "Much, I figured if I didn't get back up he would still win somehow". Bruce had to agree, he had been getting worried since it had been so long since he'd seen Dick on the trapeze, coupled with the escalation in nightmares he knew they were in for a long road to recovery. "They also set a trial date for Luthor now that his bail request has been denied, the League asked to convey their admiration of your performance".

"Selina will be thrilled" Dick said playfully enjoying seeing Bruce blush slightly. "Not more than me though" he said placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the gym. "Now care to tell me why was the middle of the night was the best time to face down this particular demon?"

Dick looked down, suddenly very interested in pattern of the wood floor. "I had the nightmare again" he said "You weren't here and I didn't want to wake Alfred…I though a flight would help clear my mind and calm me down".

Bruce silently cursed and regretted not allowing the League to use Aquaman as a piñata before shipping him off. Dick interrupting his thoughts seeming to know what he was thinking "Not the one from that night…" he added glancing up. Concern raged again, knowing the one he was referring too, the one that had started showing up after Ra's had attempted to take him. "The one with the Pits?" he questioned.

Dick nodded "Luthor and the traitor have been taken care of but there hasn't been so much as a peep from him in months…I am honestly surprised he wasn't in on the whole thing with them. I was expecting him to pop up at any moment the entire time Aquaman had us. Since he didn't it means he's still out there and now had even longer to plan with us distracted"

Bruce ran his hands through his hair knowing he had to tell him sooner or later. "From what we got in interrogation and going through the files he wasn't involved. However Aquaman had planned on giving you to him after killing me…as a way to begin their partnership. I suspect after Metropolis Luthor was reluctant to trust him again or unable to contact him".

Dick gave an involuntary shutter at the thought of being in the hands of Ra's Al Ghul again. "I'm going with unable contact him, Lex didn't seem to have the best judgment in allies he trusted this last round". They arrived at his room, Dick disappearing into the bathroom for a few moments to change back into his pajamas and clean up a bit.

Bruce busiest himself, checking that the windows were secure and the small laser lights from the new security system were on and armed. Dick emerged settling back in his bed, Bruce sitting down next to him. "Lex and Aquaman are handled for now and we will deal with Ra's another day, for now you need to rest".

Pulling up the covers, inhaling the comforting scent of Lavender he looked at his father heading out the door "Would you have done it?" he asked causing Bruce to pause.

"Done what?" He asked confused.

"What Aquaman wanted, betrayed the League and helped with his invasion to save me if I hadn't been able to get away"

_And that is why that nightmare has reared its ugly head again, _he thought bitterly. "Yes" he replied softly "I could have never killed but yes if I knew it would have saved you I would have at least played along until we found a way to get you out".

Dick nodded and bit his lips, eyes shining with sadness again. Bruce was back at his side in a moment "Don't' blame yourself, not for a second do you think this was your fault; Oliver, Clark, and Barry would have all done the exact same thing. Besides I'm your father, it's my job to protect you".

"That's what I'm afraid of" Dick said resting his head against his father's chest, his steady heartbeat beginning to lull him to sleep. Bruce was unsure of what to say, settling for just being there for him as he drifted off to sleep.

It only took a few minutes for his breathing to steady and Bruce slipped out, pulling the covers tightly around him before brushing his hair away from his forehead "And I take that job very seriously _fiul meu _I will always do everything in my power to protect you".

The End

A/N: That's it…hope you liked it. Please do give me your feedback and what you would like to see happen in the sequel. This series was always intended to be a trilogy so yes, the next one will deal with Ra's…and is already in the works.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
